


The Hybrid Family Move Into Town

by gianahennelly



Series: A Father's Love [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parent Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: What if Klaus had a hybrid child before Hope, Tyler Lockwood is the child of a secret one night stand between Klaus and Carol Lockwood, as the truth comes out he will not only have to confront his family lineage but also deal with the pressure and danger that come with his family's name. Will his friends stand by him? Or will they choose to continue to try and take down the original family? Will Tyler survive the fury of Micheal? Only time will tell but not everyone will survive
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson and Tyler Lockwood, Maddox & Klaus Mikaelson
Series: A Father's Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664971
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Are You A Mikaelson Or A Lockwood

**Author's Note:**

> Hope still exist but she won't be apart of the story until part two

Tyler POV

"You promised!" I yelled angrily at my father as he stood his ground, his arms folded over his chest as his cool blue eyes sent shivers down my spine. The fear that ate away at me as I looked at my all immortal hybrid father forced shoved down my spine. Even though his curse was still locked away, he is still an original, a 1,000 something-year-old original. His blond brows were cocked upwards as I struggled to defend myself.

I know what you are thinking, how could he have a kid, I'm apparently some miracle baby because he is a hybrid he can still pass his wolf gene on. That, of course, makes me a target so I can't be with my dad all the time hence this argument. I have been with him ever since I accidentally killed Sarah. I had to leave for a while and end up in California with my dad.

The heat of the beach house swirled around me stifling me as sweat dripped down my back like someone was pouring buckets down my back. My shirt clung to my skin as my father folded his arms over his lean form. A dark look bubbled in his eyes as impatience greeted me but that wasn't going to stop me from pleading my case.

"Dad I know breaking the curse is important to you but this is important to me one day no planning and scheming won't kill you please..." I let my tone draw on as he gave me a grim lined smile as his jaw clamped shut.

Richard my stepdad who was a total ass and wailed on me like I was his kid but with him dead that is at least one threat I'm safe from. I can finally be with my dad. It's my sophomore year and I wanted this to be perfect but instead, he glared down at me with a slight frown formed on his face.

"I'm sorry Ty but its a football game and you will have plenty more in the coming years but I have a chance to locate the doppelganger that I'm looking for. I'll come to the next game I swear." Father said in a guilt-ridden tone as his eyes pleaded for my forgiveness.

His red lips were stained red from the blood of his breakfast, he gave me a more full look. "It's not fair your promise it's one stupid curse you waited a thousand years. Evaded Micheal for just as long. But I can't have your undivided attention for one day. How are you any different from Richard."

I felt like a stupid child but tears began to prickle my eyes as my dad began to cave the great Niklaus Mikelson is a stern father but he is a sucker when it comes to me and tears. "Tyler comes, one mate, please don't cry you know who I hate to see you cry. Tell you what I miss this game and I promise I'll make every game after that." His tone grew gentle and loving as he rubbed soothing circles on my back to calm me down.

My heart pounded in my ears as I nodded my head and sulked a little further into the couch. I knew that my lower lip had to be sticking out as I began to pout because he laughed at me.

"Don't give me that face Ty, I'm a man of my word now go your mother is only going to let you stay with me for so long. Go on pack up your stuff I'm sure Mayor Lockwood won't have you gone for long." His voice grew cold at the thought of my mother. I knew that he hated her for letting Richard abuse me.

He didn't find out until I came to live with him, he helped me through the full moons. He made sure that I knew that I loved something her husband never did. Which only further ruined my father's relationship with my mother, a one night stand turned into something more.

I got up and rushed up to my room. It was so not fair the thought of my father bailing on me again wasn't something that I was used to. He came to all my games. He never missed any important moments in my life. I had gotten used to him being around me every day, not just a few weeks out of each month.

Though when you are the secret miracle child of Klaus Mikelson it's almost impossible to have a normal life. The thought forced a sad smile on my face as I dropped heavily on the bed. My whole body began to deflate as I stared at the roof. I could feel this sullen aura swirling around me as I took in a deep breath.

"Tyler this isn't packing this is you avoid having to go back to Mystic falls I get that you are afraid to go back, but you can't avoid Caroline forever" His fatherly tone didn't help to lessen my anxiety about all of it but it did make me feel less alone as I looked over to my father. The gentleness that filled his sparkling blue eyes helped to put me at ease.

"I know but I like living with you. Do I have to go home? I haven't gotten in your way have I?" As I proposed the question he gave me a saddened look as he shook his head heavily. I could tell that my words hurt him.

He spoke in a reassuring tone in the hopes of keeping me calm while getting his point across, "No Ty you haven't gotten in my way and I love having you but your mother wants you to go home and I can't really argue with her." He gave me a sad frown as he made his way over to me, long fast strides that almost made him blur out of sight. He sat beside me on the right side of my queen size bed. Gently carting his fingers gently through my hair as he gave me a sad smile.

"Since when do you listen to mom? Please don't make me go back" My tone grew weak and pleading as I looked over to see his blue eyes turning cold and jaded as he spoke in a broken and tired tone.

"I love you Tyler and I will see you at your next game now I need you to start packing if I have to ask a third time I'm getting the belt chosen wisely." With a heavy shake of his head, he began to rise from his bed. But when I didn't move he started to reach for his belt. At that moment I jumped to my feet. I had no intention of getting my ass kicked.

I didn't want to change my mind. I didn't want to leave my dad but I knew that he wasn't playing a game as he said to move so I moved. I pulled my clothes from the dresser, the new clothes that my dad bought and my old clothes.

Taking in a deep sullen breath my chest began to cave in as I felt like I would fall apart at any moment. Anxiety and fear pooled in my chest sitting heavily as the loud pounding filled my mind back to mystic falls I went.

Niklaus POV

"Stop it Tyler I will not have you sulking like this!" My loud voice billowed off the confined space of my Mercedes Benz, the soft hum of the engine the low roar of a guitar solo filled my ears. While the black asphalt roads slid with ease under my tires as the city of Los Angeles began to thin.

The forest swirled around me as a soft nimble finger twirled in my hair. I turned to look at my husband of 20 years. I had a slip with a woman a long time ago. Neither of us thought that it would result in Ty but we were happy.

Maddox's soft green eyes locked on me as a smile tugged as his soft cherry red lips, his chiseled good looks forced my heart to pick up speed. His hand burrowed warmth deep into the back of my neck.

I let out a content growl as Tyler continued to pout in the backseat his big brown eyes were cold and jaded as he stared out of the window. His lower lip sticking out as his arms were folded firmly over his chest. "You act like a child, you are 15 so act your age!" Agan my voice boomed but my words were falling on deaf ears only the soft chuckle for Maddox filled my ears.

"You know that he learned that from you and don't even try saying that he didn't. What are the two of you even arguing about? I thought the matter about the football games was settled?" Maddox questioned us both as his gaze narrowed like he could sense something was wrong.

I could see his brown eyes darting to me with fury burning in them, the barren roads and massive hills stared back at me. We were only an hour from the beach house when Tyler spoke in hurt and outraged tone.

"Dad wouldn't let me take a wolf" His childish tone filled my ears, it was a toy he got when he was a baby, my father gave it to me. I know what you are thinking Micheal, but my real father it would see that my mother turned him into an original vampire. Feed him blood before father killed him. When he awoke he did so as a hybrid.

The moment that Tyler was born he flocked to him, he gave him that wish and he has been separated from it since. In times of great stress or fear, he would sleep with that wolf. I knew that he had never been separated from it and so did Maddox. Like the ever doting father he is, Maddox gave me an annoying stare that said what is the meaning of this.

Annoyance bubble in my own chest as the tensing muscular form of my husband told me that I was going to be in trouble. Like bloody hell that was going to happen, he was the one that caused all of this to begin with.

"Tell him the whole truth, Tyler, I said that he couldn't take wolf because he refused to do what he was told. I asked him repeatedly to pack and when I left the room he gave up and laid back on the bed. So I took a wolf when you learned how to do as you are bid you can have the stuffed animal back until then buck up mate or I'll climb back there and give you a reason to pout."

I knew that my tone was a bit more biting and threatening than he was used to and I could tell by the way that he flinched that I was a bit too meaning. I knew that I had a lot to make up for. I was beaten by my stepfather. I should have known, I'm an expert at being abused but even so, I missed the signs. He didn't trust me enough to tell me for fear that I would go on a murder spree.

I knew that no matter what I couldn't erase that pain and there were days that only wolf could chase away that pain. I hated it when he played the wounded animal card. Maddox gave me another pointed stare as we all sat in silence. They didn't say anything but the silence was choking and the tension blared loudly in my ears. Finally, I gripped tightly to the wheel, jerking it hard to the left forcing the car into a sharp u-turn.

Maddox let out an amused clipped laugh as Tyler looked up at me with wide puppy dog eyes that broke what little resolve that I might have had left. "Fine you can have the wolf but I want no calls about the fight from your mother or so help me Tyler a stern lecture isn't the only thing that you are going to get."

Even as I say the word booming threatened filled my tone but he was so filled with joy that he didn't even pay attention to a single word that I said. I swear that this boy has me wrapped around his finger.

No matter how much of a fight that I put up I almost always end up giving in. Unless it is something terrible like drinking underage or abusing his powers. Though the thought of sending him back to mystic falls after everything worried me. Please let this all work out for the breast. Let this not be a mistake.


	2. The 80's Dance Get Complicated

Tyler POV

I leaned back in my chair bored out of my mind a tired yawn fell from his lips as I looked over to the massive glass windows stared back at me. The bright green grass stared back at me, the stuffy hot room swirled around me. The soft ringing of the bell filled my ears as a tried yawn left my lips.

"Tyler are we boring you mate?" Rick's questioning tone filled my ears and as I shifted to look at him I knew that there was something wrong with him. Mate? I felt confusion flooding my chest as I watched his burrowing blue eyes locked on me. Hate flooded my chest and confusion flooded my chest don't tell me.

I gave him a cold chilling glare as the bell finally rang "Tyler stay I want to talk to you" Even as he spoke I felt a chill rush down my spine are you serious he is body jumping again I thought that it was so weird when he lectured me when he was in another person's body. I watched the students moving out of the classroom. Elena and Stefan gave me pitying stares before making their way out of the room.

Once the thick wooden door slammed shut the white blind made it impossible to see into the room. Swiftly with long strides, Rick slammed the door close and locked it before turning to look at me. "Hey dad" I pouted slightly as I looked out to see papa standing off to the side with a smug smile on his face as he waved at me.

It was weird waking up and going to sleep without them here, worry-filled me as I did my best not to pout. "Do you always not pay attention?" His parental tone rubbed me the wrong way as he rubbed his jaw mournfully. I knew that he hated jumping into human bodies they were weak and frail for him. "Does C's get a degree and maybe if you would teach me more about family history then I wouldn't need to be in class."

I knew that it was stupid I was angry with him he missed the first game and I knew that was going to happen but I wanted him to come home. I pouted gently dropping back into my chair as he stalked over to me. Running a hand along with his new golden brown hair as I glared at him he glared right back at me. "Don't give me that face Ty, I will not abide by it, I'm leaving the human body after the party tonight. One more full moon that is all I ask of you"

I knew that but that didn't make me want to hate him for not being here any less, "Ty" His tone came out as a low angry growl. Even in another form, he was imposing, thinking in a deep breath. I looked up to see a piercing gaze that told me that I better behave. "Anything less than a B is unacceptable. I know that Caroline has been helping you with your shifts, not this time Maddox is going to take you, be careful. Go on"

I watched him only for a moment sulking as I spoke in a cold tone "But that hard…." I whined as he gave me a cold pointed stare that said don't even think about complaining. Frowning heavily he gave me a cold pointed stare as his eyes flashed with rage I knew that if he was in his own body then there would be a low building growl filling his chest.

"Too bad and if I find out you're not paying attention in your other class I'll put you over my knee no matter whose body I'm in now go on, Finnish up your class and I don't want you going to that 80's dance tonight." His tone grew warmer and it felt so strange to call him dad but I slowly nodded my head before rising from the table. He didn't get to tell me where to go when I was living with mom. I was going to that party.

_Right After The 80's Dance_

I could hear people panicking as they rushed out of the school. A smug smile pulled at my lips so I'm guessing that he wasn't doing all too well. I might have laughed if a man in a leather jacket gripped tightly to my arm. Annoyance filled his gravelly voice that is usually warm. "I thought that your father told you that you were to stay at home. Let's go"

He gripped tightly to the back of my neck I knew that I wasn't able to see his face but I knew who he was. Papa's usually bright green eyes would be cold and murderous as he half dragged half carried me to a black mustang that I knew was his own personal car a gift from dad after a fight they got into. Taking in a long heavy breath, pain slammed against my neck, burning tendrils running along his skin.

I whimpered in protest as I spoke in a low tone "Let me go, papa, it's just a party! Let go! You're embarrassing me!" I whined as I watched girls giggling at me as they whispered under their breath. "If you're embarrassed now wait until your father hears about this. Get in the damn car." He flung me into the car. The scent of Italian leather filled my nose as I watched him turn the glimmering white key into the ignition.

The soft hum of the engine filled my ears as I looked to his stiff shoulders and were burning with rage as he spoke in a murderous tone. "We don't want to be involved in this mess and what do you do? You come to the very party that would be the last piece of his plan. I can not believe you, yo mother let you come to this party?"

I leaned into the leather as I forced myself to sit upright as I glared at him hatefully as I shifted to stare out the window. "She thinks that I'm still in the house she is a meeting she would never know if I was gone or not. Where are we going?" My cool-tone force an angry snarl filled my ears as I let my headrest to the side. "To pick up your father and put the last bit of pieces together"

I shuddered. I didn't want to see my dad. I knew what I was in for, a shudder rushed down my spine as I looked to the imposing building that rested before me. Please don't be mad at me.

Kathrine POV

I watched the door open and there was a casket resting off to the side of the room. The golden casket creeped me out as I looked at Rick. There was a cold air that swirled around him as Klaus made it. He folded his arms firmly over his chest as his plaid red shirt started back at me as I took in a long heavy breath. My heart thumped with panic as I looked over to the small group of witches that were waiting for someone to get here.

It was when the door opened that confusion filled my chest, watching as Tyler walked into the room confusion flooded my chest. His deep brown eyes were lower to the ground as he dressed like Al Capone. His deep brown hair was hidden under a black suede hat, "Love why is he here?"

I looked passed his slumped shoulders to see Maddox's harsh jaded green eyes were locked on me as he spoke in a cold tone. "He was at the party. I caught him trying to sneak away, isn't that right Ty?" He whimpered as he looked over to me, his eyes widening with doubt before losing any.

"You're not Tyler Lockwood are you?" I watched him only for a moment as Klaus spoke in a cold tone. "How do you know him?" Tyler moved timidly into the room as he walked over to Klaus his head bent with worry. "I was going to use the Lockwood wolves in exchange for my life, how do you know him?"

Outrage flared in his eyes as his lips curled over his teeth I'm sure that he wanted nothing more than to kill me. "Mikaelson not Lockwood, what the hell were you doing at that party I thought that I told you that you weren't allowed to go to that party" I looked on with doubt and awe. There is no way that this was his kid. "How was I supposed to know that you were going to be fucking shit up"

His tone was outraged as his handballed out and Ric leaned against the granite countertop but I knew that there would be outrage burning within him. "Love let's get this over with. I would like to deal with Tyler in my own body." His tone was loving and smooth but there was a dangerous air about him. I did not pity Tyler.

Klaus POV

I watched Carol leaning against the column she had a tight smile on her face as she looked over to Ty. She sat silently on the porch as Tyler whimpered lowly, "You will go straight to your room there will be no detours I will be there in a moment." My tone was cold and commanding as I looked at Ty.

He looked like he was trying to shrink away from my words as he all but ran out of the car not giving his mother a second look. Maddox had driven back to the hotel so for the moment I sat silently in the car. Not moving only thinking about how I needed to have this curse broken in the hopes of beating Micheal.

Taking in a long heavy breath I steady my rolling rage as I myself got out of the car the cold frigid air hit my skin as I looked over to carol. Doing my best not to snarl at her I didn't even so much as say a word. "Nik?" Confusion flooded her voice as I glared at her "Learn to look after him better, I have been busy running across the world and I always knew where he was. You cant even go to a meeting and not lose him. Now excuse me, I have a son to deal with."

The walk up the steps took only a second with a sharp burst of speed I launched into his room. He sat on the corner of his bed, a wolf resting on the middle of the bed, his white fur and beady red eyes staring back at me.

Rage bubbled in my chest as he let out a whimper, a high pitch wolfy whine left his lips did he really think that he could just do as he pleases. I'm trying to protect him. He is just as bad as Marcel refusing to listen to what he was told.

"Dad do you think that we could just let this go I didn't know that was going to happen and you didn't tell me." I snarled with murderous rage who the hell was he to tell me that I had to tell him where I'm going and what I'm doing.

A glared at him until he squirmed under my hard gaze. "I'm the parent, you are a child. I don't tell you things for your own safety and I will not have you disobeying me!" My voice bellowed with rage as he whimpered wiki.

"Do you have to." He sounded like a little kid; sometimes I forget that he was just still a teenager. "Yes," He nodded his head and I walked more of the chair at his desk. "Come here now Tyler." When he didn't move rage began to bubble in my chest, "TYLER ANSEL MIKAELSON GET OVER HERE NOW!" Outrage burned in my tone as he shrunk as he slowly began to rise from the bed.

He sighed heavily and looked at me "This sucks." He looked at me in his eye but I could see defiant flames smoldering in his bright brown eyes. "Well if that is how you feel then I guess we will have to do this the hard way." I forced him over my knee before moving his dress pants down enough to expose his skin

SMACK, he wiggled under the weight of my hand as I brought it down for a second time this time with more power in my hand. "You do realize that none of this would be happening if you did what you were told and acted responsibly." He groaned out in pain but it soon turned into a full-blown whine as my hand came down with a large amount of force. SMACK. "What did you do wrong."

I could see tears rolling on his face as I got to the 20th smack in. SMACK. "Well, are you go-to answer me or are we going to be doing this all night." By the 40th smack, he finally answered. Wailing loudly as he begged for me to let him up.

" Daddy stop please…." SMACK "Tell me what you did wrong and this can all be over." He cringed and cried as the hit became harder each time the answer was wrong or half-assed. "I went to the party disobeying you in the process and putting myself in danger"

By the 100th smack, he was a sniffling mess. I sighed and rotate the shoulder, I used to be able to do 200 no problem. He looked up at me as a tear started welling in his eyes as I placed him gently onto my lap. Ty rested his head on my chest as he sniffled as I rubbing soothing circ along his back.

"Lay on your back Ty, I have to go love you sweet pup" For an hour or so I didn't speak once I did his sniffled stop as he gripped tightly to my neck not letting me go. "No I want you to say papa too" His tone was weak as I took in a heavy breath. I knew that something like this was going to happen. "Alright come on let's get you in bed"

I think that my plan can take one night off.


	3. Who Do You Work For?

Damon POV

I didn't understand it. I watched Tyler Lockwood walking free as a bird. He didn't seem to have a care in the world about anything. I think that he might have even been happy. He practically floated off the ground as I gave him a pinning stare. I could see that he didn't so much as pay me any mind.

He looks a little too happy and the thought of him forces a slight frown to form on my face Klaus needs a werewolf and as far as I know Tyler is the last Lockwood werewolf. I did kill his uncle Mason so who could Klaus have and why not go for the easy target.

I watched Tyler from the bar he had been playing pool non-chantilly with Caroline, she hung on his every word, I knew that she was over the moon that he came back for the start of their sophomore year.

She didn't say a word about it but when he disappeared after Tyler's curse activated and he found out about Mason I knew that she was heartbroken that he left. She was madly in love with him but the only two people that didn't know that are Tyler and Caroline.

That's another thing that confused me. Caroline is as much a vampire as I or Stefan and yet as far as we knew he didn't have a vampire. My mind raced with confusion as Rick sat at my side wallowing in self-pity and bourbon.

He mourned the loss of Jenna, she didn't want to see him and now that he is Klaus free she was afraid to be near him. She got over it or claims that she had but after having seen something like that would take the time that we didn't have.

"Don't you think that it is strange that Klaus has not taken Tyler or Caroline, a vampire and a werewolf with the full moon approaching, why wouldn't he take them both? Even just as backups if I am a thousand-year-old hybrid who couldn't utilize my wolf side then I would be planning for anything including the escape of one set." Even as I asked the question I watched Tyler flash Caroline's flirtatious smile as a man walked into the grill.

He wore a black leather jacket with a fine silk gray button-down shirt with bright green eyes and black hair that was cropped short. He had a bad chest and well-toned arms and legs. He has a powerful air about him as he walked over to Tyler. The moment that Rick caught his eye something in his body stilled.

"What is it?" My tone smooth and questioning as I leaned a little forward into my seat maybe I spoke too soon. I could only stare on with intrigue as I listened to the sound of the man whispering into Tyler's lower ear. "Ty the full moon is getting close you should head out while you still can. No Caroline this time and before you try to argue remember what happened after the party"

I felt a wave of confusion rushing over me as I thought maybe the man was under compulsion from Kalus but Tyler seemed to give him an angry frown. How whined lowly under his breath as he moved away for Caroline. There was a grimace of pain rushing over his face as waves of heat and embarrassment rushed over him.

"Papa that isn't even far I can take care of myself" I very much doubt that Klaus would have flunkies that are polite and parentally protective of their target so something else had to be going on.

"That is Klaus's witch" Rick spoke slowly under his breath as he took another shot gulp of the golden brown bourbon stared back at me as Tyler spoke in an equally cold and annoyed tone. The witch simply gave Tyler a deadpan stare as the roar of the bar made it harder for me to hear.

"Papa the full moon isn't for another 3 hours. I have plenty of time to get into the cellar. There is nothing for you to be so worried about, don't you have to get going anyway, aren't you supposed to be doing witchy things to do on a full moon." Tyler spoke with a bit of a whine lacing his voice like he was talking to his father than his master or kidnapper. Not to mention this papa thing what was up with that?

"If that is one of Klaus' witches then why is he with Tyler instead of his master?" My questioning words filled Rick's ears. I expected the roar of the grill to drown out my words. Instead, the witch snapped his head up, narrowing his gaze as he stared at me.

Burning green eyes filled with venom and hate locked on me as Caroline started to notice the change in the mood. She went from laughing with Tyler to standing off to the side."Tyler is there something wrong." Her voice grew worried as she stared at the witch that rested before her but Tyler simply shook his head as he spoke in a casual tone.

"It's fine Maddox here is family and he is just worried about the full moon fast approaching. Fine, I'm going."

I felt a wave of confusion washing over me as I looked at Rick. We both exchange the same confused expression. I knew that neither of us is sure what we should do but Tyler didn't seem the least bit in trouble and I'm sure that even a witch couldn't stand up to a wolf at the full moon. What else could I do besides sit here and watch in amused confusion?

If the little Lockwood wolf wanted to get himself killed well then that was his choice. I watched him walk out as Rick slapped my arm. "We can't let them go if we can take Klaus out of the equation then we can save Tyler and Elane at the same time." He pushed my shoulder roughly as if to get me out of the chair but I could only watch with a smooth smile on my face as I watched the little Lockwood shit rushing off.

Watching him walk off I couldn't bring myself to care, Caroline, on the other hand, caught us staring and stalked over to us in long strides. The soft click of her heels filled my ears as I watched her blond curls bouncing in the wind as she walked as if she owned the place. There is a stern look on her face as she spoke in a worried tone when she was within reaching distance.

"Did you guys think that was weird or was that just me?" Caroline's questioning tone filled my ears as her furrowing brows that were knitting together as she spoke as deep frown lines started from in her forehead. Rick nodded his head as he gave me a pointed stare forcing me to sigh heavily.

"Rick here thinks that is Klaus's witch or one of them." With a casual shrug of my shoulder, Caroline looked panicked as she rushed out the grill with a starling spread leaning against the counter as I looked over to Rick only for a moment before he rushed out after Caroline.

If I had a beating heart I'm sure that it would thump, but as I got out in the open air I could hear the rustling for three people. Low guttural snarls of a wolf filled my ears as I looked at the empty street. I stalked down the street with Rick right behind me. He didn't say a word but I could hear how fast his heart was beating as blood pulsed through his veins forcing a sweating scent to fill the air that I knew his blood was rising.

"Caroline stop Maddox is my family, and Maddox stops hurting her'' The commanding tone of Tyler made me even more confused as I looked over to Rick he didn't say a word we only picked up the pace as pained groans filled the ear. As I rounded the corner the cool biting air grew a bit tender as I noticed Caroline collapse on the ground.

"Damon, ? Why are the three of you following Maddox and I. '' His pointed deep chocolate brown started to fill me with confusion as I turned to look at the witch. He dropped his hand at the wolf's command and Caroline began to rise.

"Caroline stop wasting time and Maddox is right I have to get to the cellar and I have to go now." Even watching him forced a shiver down my spine watching him for a moment i could barely understand what was going on as Caroline nodded her head. Confusion filled her blue eyes as she looked on at the witch with muted doubt.

"Tyler you don't get it, you're being compelled by Klaus,he's a monster." Even as Rick said the words I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to hear. His lips curled over his sharp teeth as he snarled at Rick. Hated working its way into his flashing golden eyes "Watch what you say Aleric I'm not begin compelled. I'm going to my cellar and Maddox is going to make sure that no harm comes to me. We all know what a werewolf bit will do to a vampire so don't try to stop us from leaving Damon."

The cozy little moment in the bar was forgotten, as rage burned in my chest and his voice, I could see the sneer pulling at his lips as sharpening teeth. I knew that this wouldn't end well so I stepped aside and I had no intention of dying for that fool. If he wanted to die then so be it.

I would just take his vampire out of the equation and while I'm at it, I think that I'm going to have a talk with Elijah on why one of Klaus witches would protect a wolf that could help break his curse with his death.

The sight of them for a heavy breath to leave my chest as they both walked off without stopping Caroline only gave them a pointed glare as they faded from my sight almost in an instance. I'm sure the witch had some kind of spell in effect. "Is anyone else confused?"

Rick spoke in a horse clipped tone that wasn't so much questioning as it was annoying. Tyler looked almost offended when Rick called Klaus a monster he almost looked protective of. A new sense of confusion bubbled in my chest, Tyler might have been more important than any of us thought. But there were only two people that could truly answer that question and only one of them would actually answer me, Elijah.

Elijah POV

Damon came into the house in a tizzy, a sense of hysteria filled the air as Alaric and Caroline came barreling after them. Stefan had taken Elana for the day to calm her down, the new realization that she would be a vampire by the day's end. But they look frazzled about something entirely different. I could see the urgent questions burning in the eyes of the eldest Salvatore vampire. His eyes darted to me then around the room before he spoke in a cold tone.

"Why would Klaus have a werewolf just hanging around the town when he had a curse that he needed to break. The second question for you is why would one of his witches be the personal bodyguard of a said werewolf." Damon's turning words filled my ears.

He looked annoyed that I didn't dare say something. Maybe he is one of his father's backups or maybe a wolf that he favored. I couldn't really tell you if I didn't know the last name.

"I would need to know the name of the wolf to know what bloodline is he from?" My inquisitive tone must have rubbed Damon the wrong way. He looked outraged as I thought about my backstabbing little brother.

"His name is Tyler Lockwood, him, his dad, and uncle were the only werewolves in the whole town." Damon's tone was cold and cruel as he glared at me, his arms folded firmly over his chest.

Now it is starting to come together, "15 years ago Niklaus came to Mystic Falls to see if a new doppelganger had been born yet and he met Carol Lockwood. They had a fling behind the mayor's back. He stayed for about a year or so then he compelled almost everyone that he ran into to forget his name and move on. Though after that there was a strange change to his behavior that was right before we had our little falling out."

Mine shrugged my shoulders casually but I had to admit that it was strange timing 15 years ago and his boy is 15 but Vampires can't procreate. But Niklaus isn't just any vampire he is the original hybrid. My mind raced with doubt as I looked over to the two vampires and the human that rested before me. I didn't know what to make of them as I shared my shoulder not sure of their questions.

Sucking in a heavy breath I spoke in a cold tone "We don't have time to worry about this ritual is going to start. At any moment we have to be prepared for when it comes. There is no time to talk about lost love and random wolves."

Even as I spoke I knew that I wasn't even convincing myself that this is just some werewolf in the grand scheme of things. Confusion filled me as I took in a deep breath. I can only hope that after this night I would be rid of my treacherous brother.

Tyler POV

My bones ached and my mind raced as I looked over to papa. He sat at the stoop of the stairs to the Lockwood cellar. Sitting next to him was a black duffle bag that I knew had a fresh change of clothes for me. He didn't so much as turn back as he tossed me the bag and spoke in a low tone. "Your father broke the curse in case you were wondering, the doppelganger Elana is dead."

What?! Panic gripped me as I jumped up out of my feet "You can't be serious Elana is a friend of mine. He would never" Guilt sat heavy and cold in my stomach as I slipped on a black silk button-down shirt on. Throwing on my black leather jacket over it I slipped on my boxers and jeans as papa spoke in a cold tone. "That was why he didn't tell you who the doppelganger was. Look don't get too hung up on it Ty you are going to be free from your curse soon."

His tone was both warm and guilty as he looked back at me with gentle green eyes that told me that he loved me but I was overthinking this. I could only shake my head no my dad he wouldn't would he?

"I'm going to see Jeremy, I would never allow this papa I would have tried to talk him out of it." Pain fooled my mind as I jumped to my feet darting off papa called out to me in a panic but I didn't dare listen to him.

I kept running until my muscle aches and I sat outside of the Gilbert house guilt eating away at me as I hunched over in fear and panic. Would Damon kill me if he knew that I could have stopped this?

"Tyler?" A confused sweet and fleeting voice filled my ears as I noticed tangled brown hair and warm loving eyes staring back at me. the fleet tainted as I looked up to see Elana leaned in the door with a confused smile on her face. "What is up with you, are you okay man?"

The smooth tone of Jeremy filled my ear as his soft brown eyes stared deep into my chest confusion began to fill me as I shook my head no this can't be right I was told that she was dead. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" It's the only thing that I could manage before I blacked out as a sharp thump to my head filled my mind. Pain sporadically and strongly filled my head as my legs gave out and everything went black.

When I came to, I was strapped down to a chair, the soft crack of the Salvatore fireplace filled my ears and stared back at me as an iron poker turned bright fiery orange. Confusion filled my pounding head as I leaned back into my chair as a groggy sense rushed over me. "Did you know that he was going to kill her? What is your relationship with Klaus? Were you working with him this whole time?"

Rapid-fire questions were slamming against my skull as sharp pain and black spots that danced in my vision from my head to swim. My head grew heavy as my mind grew even more cluttered. The last thing that I remember was standing in front of the Gilbert house and now I'm here. I looked around from the crackling fire to Damon he seemed to be stoking the flames as he twisted the hot pocket around the flames.

Testing my neck pain I could see Caroline with a careful look in her eyes. She rubbed the shoulder of Elana who looked to be terrified as if I had planned for her to die. But then there was Stefan. He looked like he was going to lose his shit at any moment. The thought forced shudders to rush down my spine as I looked over to Damon. A hatful fire filled his eyes as he looked like he might hit me if I didn't start to speak soon.

"I'm not working for Klaus, okay" My father's mouth seemed strange and alien in my mouth as his name rolled off of my tongue. I never called him anything else then dad. Richard on the other hand, tried to keep the dad down to a minimum and instead stuck with sir as much as I could.

The thought of my father forced shudder down my spine. He wouldn't like this and I doubt that I could talk him out of killing all of them. "Right then how did you know that Elana was supposed to be dead, no one called or texted you and I know that witch, we all know he is working for Klaus so now start talking."

My mind went numb as I felt a sharp pop and the pounding building behind my right eyes as the scent of a copperish liquid filled my nose and blood slipped down my neck warm and sticky. I shut my eyes as my mouth went numb. I could feel myself going in and out of consciousness as Stefan spoke in a cool tone. "I think that you gave him a concussion brother."

There was sick satisfaction to Stefan's voice as he shoved my shoulder roughly to force my eyes to snap open. My eyelids were heavy with exhaustion as I barely managed to speak. "I... I wasn't working for Klaus, okay, Maddox really is a family. He was sent to guard me so that I couldn't stop him from sacrificing Elana. I didn't even know that she was the doppelganger until this morning when I ran over to see Jeremy. You need to let me go before he gets here and he will kill all of you."

My head lolled from one side to the other as my body grew heavy and my kids started to shut. I didn't know what to do. He would kill them and I wouldn't be able to stop him. My body grew more tired with each passing moment and my heart slowed.

I knew that I was losing blood and soon I would go into shock and then finally death. "If you aren't working for him then why would he come here and kill us? Does he mean to turn you into a hybrid one of his first puppets."

My head began to hang heavily as I struggled to think straight. "Did you know that Jenna died for your master's curse to be lifted and a girl Jewels you know here she was in your uncle's pack," Aleric screamed at me with rage smoldering in his eyes as I could barely lift my head. Blood spilled down my neck now as Damon lost his patience.

I could feel the searing heat of the poker as he jabbed it into my leg, burning shooting pain shot through my body white-hot mind-numbing pain boiled within me. My eyes snapped open as I let out a blood-curdling scream of agony. My voice echoed off the walls as the loud dripping of blood filled my ears. I could feel my skin paling and crowing clammy as I watched the Iron sticking out of my right leg as the shape pops of blood filled my ears.

I took in heavy pants as I looked over to Caroline, my eyes pleading, "Caroline please, I'm begging you let me go before he gets here to get me to the hospital if I die he will not spare any of you." My tone is weak and pleading as Damon let out a twisted laugh while Aleric gripped a tightly to a wolfsbane lace knife. Hunger and grief burning in his blue eyes turning them black.

Blood tinged down my chest as he brought the blade down in a vertical slash as blinded pain searing and all-consuming filled me as I let out a loud scream as the wolves' banes burned away my flesh and my blood.

I couldn't think straight and I knew that soon I wouldn't even be alive, I felt my teeth slamming down on my tongue by an accidental blood pool in my mouth I tried to speak but instead I tipped my head down as blood spilled from my mouth. I could barely get a breath in. My screams echoed in my ears as I thought about my dad and papa and how badly I wished that they were here.``What relationship do you have with Klaus?"

Caroline looked on, offered with Elana by her side, her eyes filled with fear as Rick and Damon went at me and Stefan kept them away from me. Finally when the pain got to a point that I couldn't take it more and my vision began to fade and my screams were all-consuming and I knew that I could die if I told the truth but the words fell from my lips.

"He's my dad" They were the only words that I managed to get out when I heard the door slam open a protective roar filled the air but by then my world went black and time no longer existed.


	4. The Big Bad Wolf Is Your Dad?

Niklaus POV

The bright green grass stuck against my skin as I felt Elijah lording over me, his burning brown gaze locked on me as a dangerous gleam filled his eyes. "The moon lowered hours ago" A sense of pride filled my heart as my brother's words echoed in my ears. He threw my clothes to the ground as a slight layer of sweat rested against my clammy skin.

The bright vivid green forest swirled around me as I took in a long heavy breath in the scent of wildflowers and moist air. I felt at peace and more alive then I had in years since I was turned, taking one look at Elijah thought that moment was ruined. "It would appear that I can control how long I stay in that form."

Even as I spoke my mind went to Ty as the golden sun burned my skin, would he be okay, I didn't want to turn him until I knew that it was safe. But that would mean that I would have to look to other wolf packs for the fear of hurting him. The thought of dying leaving him without a parent scared me more than anything I would have said anything to keep Elijah from killing me.

But now I had to deal with him before I could get home to my pup, I'm sure that he hated the thought of having to go through another month of turning the thought scared me. I hated hearing his screams of pain. I wished that I could make him a moonlight ring but I didn't know the spell. Worry filled my heart as I glared at the man wearing a fine silk blue suit.

I moved my lips to speak in a low tone but the soft ringing of the phone kept me from saying a word. I could heat the heavy pants of Maddox filled my ears. He's a cocky and husky voice filled my ears but I could tell how frantic he was. "Ty hasn't come home, he went to the Gilberts house hours ago I went there but he wasn't there love. Please come home" His tone was panic and his worried rushed words filled my ears as I took in steady breathing. Pinching my nose as I took in a few deep breaths but I could feel my rage forcing my blood to boil

"I will be home in a few minutes, love" There was painfully evident in my tone as my thoughts ran to my baby. Please let him be alright. "Niklaus you promised me" I nodded my head. I wanted to scream who cares about the bodies of immortal vampires when my pup was injured but I just nodded my head back and forth. I had to get this down quickly.

_After staking Elijah_

I passed back and forth as I stared at the Mikaelson mansion that I was building, men in bright yellow hard hats rushed about fixing the ivory marble columns. I looked to Maddox who had a guilt-ridden look on his face. Tyler still didn't come back and looking at Maddox I could only feel hate flaring in my chest he never should have let him go to the Gilbert house.

"Nik love you need to calm down he is a werewolf from a prominent bloodline he will be fine" I snarled angrily as I started to make my way out of the house. Maddox gripped tightly to my arm as he spoke in a cold tone. "Nik calms down you can't go after them they will be waiting for a second attack please Nik."

Maddox's pleading tone filled my ears as love and worry glimmered in his eyes but fury bubbled in my chest making it impossible to think. "Our baby hasn't come home, do not try to stop me! I'm going get ready the moment that I have Tyler you are going to find some wolves to test out my curse on."

I focused as I snarled at Maddox. He let out a heavy sigh as he slammed his lips against my own. I could feel and smell the desperation coming off of him, when he pulled away I was breathless and for a moment I wasn't lost in rage. "I love you and if you want me to go and find wolves while you go look for our son fine but just be careful love that is all I'm asking of you"

Guilt flooded my chest only for a moment before taking in a long heavy breath I steady my mind before taking a moment to think. "Your right I'm sure that he is fine but this is just me I need to know. Go head out to the blue cliff mountains I'll call you the moment that I know something" I spoke calming myself down. I only watched him waiting before bursting out of the room.

There was only one place that they could be the Salvatore house, I would kill them, at that moment I could hear the screams and howls of pain. Fear forced my heart to turn to lead as I thought about what was happening to my pup.

In that moment panic and manic energy rushed over me as I jumped to my feet. My boy, they were torturing him. A dangerous snarl filled the air, I was going to kill all of them. They would rue the day that they touched my little boy.

I slammed the door open with all my might and as the door burst open I could hear Tyler's voice clear as a bell. "He's my dad" His words were laced with pain and I could smell the sadness and bitter tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

After that, I could hear his howls of pain resuming as my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I could hear the steady beats of more than a few hearts. Bursting into the room I could see Tyler strapped to a chair blood pooling and sizzling against his playing skin. He looked up, his brown eyes dead and soulless as he glared at me with a weak smile on his face. I could hear Damon whispering with panic and worry lacing his words.

"He didn't say dad did he, I had to hear that wrong."

I snarled lowly as I noticed who sat off to the side, Caroline and is that the fucking doppelganger, I'm sure that is why they took him. I felt an overwhelming urge to kill them all but my little boy was fading away. I could hear it in his heart. Rushing over to his side I ripped at the golden chains until the wolves burned my skin. My skin boiled and red welts formed and popped but I didn't care this is my little boy.

"Dad?" His voice was a weak whisper as I ran gently hand along his face. It was the most terrifying moment of my life. I could see the life leaving his lips as he pleaded the case for his friends. "You can't kill them, promise me you won't kill them." His begging voice filled my ears so weak and thready that fear-filled me as I bit deep into my wrist, my blood pooled in my own mouth as the skin broke under my razor-sharp fangs.

"Don't talk, drink" Gently and with a deft hand lifted his chin up so that I could meet his stare. His fading brown eyes were losing their light and as panic-filled me I could only shove my wrist into his face and hope that it would heal him before he died. Panic filled my chest as he sucked against my wrist. His own teeth dug deep into my skin as I ran a gentle hand along his scalp feeling it grow sticky with his blood.

They tortured him for being my son before he could wake up, Tyler ripped his head back in a moan of relief, fear-filled his eyes as he looked at me. Hate burned in my chest but I wouldn't let him know that.

I felt my eyes turning gold as black veins formed under my eyes. I was going to kill them all of them well, all but Caroline, speaking of the blond girl I tuned to see her eyes widened with doubt as she glared at me. "Take him to the hospital. I'll be here soon. I'm going to have a little chat with your friends."

I gripped tightly to Damon's throat and continued to grip tightly, his eyes began to pop, the veins in his neck pulsed. His finger clawed at my hand but I gripped tighter his throat as Caroline let out a panic cry. "If he is your son you just heard him beg you not to kill us."

"He's a child, he doesn't know what is good for him, I'm so. I'm letting you live. He should be happy with that." I knew that my tone was cold as I narrowed my stare as I turned back to see his face turning bright red.

I want to shove my hand deep into his chest so close to ripping it out but instead, I glared at him and hated bubbling deep in my chest as I snapped his neck with a quick flick of my wrist. "You should be thankful that I won't kill you all."

My voice cold as I lifted Tyler clutching him tightly against my chest as I spoke softly to Ty, "Hold on Ty, I will get you there safe." With one last pining glare I rushed out of the room at my top speed looking down at my son I could only feel a panic no matter what if my son was okay if he made it out of this then he could hate me later when I killed his little friend.


	5. The Aftermath

Elana POV 

I could hardly believe what had happened. I looked at Damon, his collapsed form stared back at me, his head was facing in the wrong direction. Crimson rested in a pool around his body as the hole started to heal slowly. Stefan looked just as confused as I felt, thick frown lines formed in the middle of his forehead as a vein in his neck pulse. 

Caroline looked close to tears as she collapsed on the couch feeling numb, shock and disbelief flooded her eyes. I knew that she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. I could tell by the blank look on her face that she doesn't know how to feel. I could hardly blame her for it. She was closer to Tyler than any of us and she didn't even know that the boy that she wanted to be with had a secret this big. 

"How is this even possible if vampires can't have children?" Stefan’s questioning words filled my ears as I looked to his grim expression. He dropped to one knee at Damon’s side worry forming on his face. All I could think is what was going to happen now that he knows that I'm alive. Guilt bubbled in my chest, Tyler couldn't help who his father is any more than I could.

"Do you think that was why he broke the curse so that he could make Tyler into a hybrid?" Rick's voice numb and confused, I could only think about poor Tyler. There is no way that he knew about any of this. If he did then he wouldn't have tried so hard to save our lives. I could see Caroline crumpling inwardly as she looked to torturing herself. 

The plane went to hell the moment we got Tyler involved in this mess. I looked over to Caroline as my resolve and guilt began to grow. 

"Caroline come on let's go see if Tyler is okay" My tone is sweet and gentle as she looked up at me, tears pooling in her deep blue eyes as she nodded her head, her painfully numb mask fell revealing her guilt. I could only hope that Tyler pulled through or this whole town would feel Klaus wrath. 

Tyler POV 

The soft beeps of the monitors shook me from my sleep, my mind feels light and my body heavy like a lead weight. I couldn't move and blinding white-hot pain forces me to toe still as moans lefts my lips. Slowly opening my eyes I looked over to see my father, his body was a slump, his shoulders were caving in and there were brimming tears in his eyes. He looked like a mess, his shirt was loose and blood covered the white fabric stared back at me. He sat mute so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice me waking up. 

He had a bloody hand rested over his mouth as he looked like he would break down if I didn't come out for this okay. "Dad?" My voice grew in volume but it was gravely and husky like I had just slept for a few weeks. He all but snapped his head up as his chest cave in as he let out a heavy sigh of relief like he was glad to see me alive. "Ty hey easy you're not supposed to be talking." 

He stood gently as he gave me a gentle smile running his tender fingers along my scalp, it helped to put me at ease as I nuzzled his hand for relief and warmth. Looking at him I could see the worry slowly starting to subside from his steely blue gaze. 

"Dad, I'm fine, please tell me that you didn't kill them when I passed out? Where is papa?" My town grew weak as my heart rate started to increase and guilt tried to consume me. If I had listened, none of this would be happening. Dad rose as it got harder for me to breathe as my mind grew so light I felt like I was floating.

“Shhh, ataliʻi I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me please, papa had to go out of town for me he will be back soon." Cree fell from his lips forcing my heart to still and calm. His father was a half-native American, his mother was a woman who came to the new world, his father a wolf and alpha of the North Atlantic Pack. He and grandpa taught me the language. Ataliʻi means son and the word soothes me more than the rest. 

Dad, on the other hand, looked like he thought that I might still lose his shit so instead, he took in a long heavy breath speaking more gently. "I didn't hurt them, sweet boy, now I need you to calm down can you do that for me." His tone was so gentle that I could feel my heart slowing down and growing more in control. 

As my heart rate started to slow down I watched as three women walked in, one of them being my mother and a sense of a new kind of warmth filled my chest. She glared at Dad before rushing to my side, placing a gentle kiss on my sweaty brow. She looked down at me gently with two other people making their way into the room. One being a guilty-looking Caroline and the other was a female doctor in a white lab coat. 

She had black curls and warm brown eyes that told me that she would be as polite and kind about this as she could. Her petite form was hidden in a white lab coat as she gave me a dazzling white smile as dimples pulled at her high cheekbones. 

"Tyler I'm Dr.Feel your injuries, for the most part, are healed but you have a terrible concussion and your leg is going to need some time to heal even with vampire blood which isn't the cure-all for injuries. It will still take you some time to heal." 

She gave my father a pointed glare as if to say that feeding me more blood won't do a damn thing from my injuries. He just started as he gave her a cold glare as he spoke in a cold tone. "Does that mean that I can take him, home sweetheart"

His British accent rolled off his lips hard and mom snarled. "As if you had him for the summer and half of the school year, now he is going back to stay with me. He shouldn't be with you anyway, seeing as this is your fault." 

Dad laughed a cold bitter laugh as mom's fiery blue eyes locked on him with hate as she gave him a dangerous glare as her hand ran through my hair. "My fault?! Damon Salvatore, he is one of your mates isn't he, and Aleric Saltsman. They are your mates not mine and they were the ones that did this to Ty. While this strumpet stood there and did nothing to help him. He was under your supervision and you couldn't even keep an eye on him for one night." 

Mom let out an outraged shriek as she got ready to argue but Dr.Fell cleared her throat getting them to turn their attention back to her. "We need to keep Tyler here for a few days for observation to see how severe his concussion really is but then after that yes you can take him home. I'll give you time to talk but yelling won't do your son any good." 

As if they would listen to her, dad gave me a gentle look before turning to glare coldly at mom with a jaded stare. Instead of speaking about the future, dad spoke about past events. 

"My son is a werewolf and he belongs with me not you Carol. It's that simple, under your supervision your husband abused our son and his curse activated on your watch and if you didn't force him to come back to mystic falls then he wouldn't even be here right now." He let out a low murderous snarl as he looked ready to ripping mom's throat out. "Dad!" 

My tone grew outraged and riddle with pain as mom looked away with guilt building in her eyes as she looked close to tears. "Can I talk to Caroline alone? I'm sure you guys can scream in the parking lot." Even as I saw the words he let out a heavy sigh before turning to look at me. 

Dad placed a gentle hand on my temple as he looked down at me with tender eyes brimming with love. was in his temple. "Call out if you need me." Together I and my mother made their way out of the room I knew the moment that they got out of hearing distance they would start their screaming match.

I turned to look at Caroline, her eyes wide with doubt as she stared at me with guilt rode expression. "So he really is your dad?" Her voice is equal parts questioning and unsure as she walked carefully over to the bed. Her brows began to furrow gently. I weakly patted the seat that my father just vacated as I smiled through the pain. 

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to exist. A vampire can't have kids but a hybrid can. It's one of Nature's loopholes. For safety reasons I had to take the name Lockwood though now with the truth out, I'm sure that dad will change it legally. Caroline, I get that you guys see him as a bad guy but he is my dad and he wanted to protect me, this is the only way that he knows how. Look...." 

I let out a heavy sigh as my voice got caught off and an indecisive air ran over me as I looked at the girl that I was starting to fall in love with. How could I tell her what if my step-grandfather found out about me then he would kill me for all the hate that he bore my father. Taking in a deep breath I looked out at the window not being able to bear the sight of Caroline. I couldn't bear the pain and pity filling her eyes, it was enough to drive a person mad. 

"I didn't know that Elana was the doppelganger my dad tried to keep me out of his schemes and plots for my own safety. He's a good guy and despite the monstrous act that he puts on, and everything that he said to my mom was harsh but true. I didn't want to come back. He was the person that could talk me into coming back. I swear that I didn't know about any of it but I told him to leave you and Stefan out of it.

My voice grew desperate to prove my point as guilt flooded my chest as well as hers, I knew that neither of us knew what to say. So we didn't say a word, golden light pooled in from the cool windows. The sterile white room was warm and stank of antiseptic. The flat-screen rested on the wall but the black screen stared back at me mute and blank. 

"I'm sorry Tyler but your dad is a monster that will kill Elana the first chance he gets. He messed with all of our lives and would have killed all of us given the chance. I can't be with someone who would make excuses for such a monster." 

I snarled a low grumbled building in my chest as I looked at Caroline how could she say that panic and pain filled my chest. Pressure built in my chest as my heart thumped faster than ever. My dad saved my life more than a few times. He let them live when he could have killed them, I was on death doorstep and he was the one that saved me not my so-called friends. 

"Fine then leave but just so you know, you call my father a monster but if he saw someone that he loved being tortured then he would save them, he wouldn’t have sat idly by and one snorted so think who is the real monster."

With those last biting words, she walked out of the room and all I could think is that I wanted my dad. My heart started to break, my friend watched me get tortured and did nothing, they thought so little for me that they thought that I would really let my dad kill Elana. "Dad come here please" I sniffled close to tears as I felt my vision begin to blur but this time I knew that it had nothing to do when I had a concussion. 

Niklaus POV 

The morning sun seemed to taunt me, shining brightly as if it was any other day and not the day that I almost lost my son. I thought that if I ever ended up in this situation it would be because of Micheal, not the Salvatore boys. The thought forces my fangs to make an appearance as my eyes gleamed a dangerous gold as I paced back and forth listening to the soft whisper of Tyler and Caroline. 

"Klaus?" Carol placed a gentle hand on my shoulders that shook with unspoken fury, forcing me to come to a stop as I looked over to see her. Her brown locks brushed gently against the tan overcoat that she wore. There was a sad smile on her face as this broken-hearted expression formed on her face. 

I noticed the sweat that rolled down her neck and the worry that pulsed in her eyes as she clutched to the pearls that rested on her neck. People walked by staring at us with fear and worry in their eyes like I was the one that put our son in danger. 

I could see the fear smoldering in her eyes as she looked at me with a renewed guilt that shined bright in her eyes. "If I had known about Tyler's curse then I would have done something about it, never doubt that Klaus I didn't know, I had hoped that when he was born that...." 

Her tone caught off like she was too afraid to speak like if she said the wrong thing then I would have her by the throat. I took in a few steady breaths and felt my chest begin to expand as I watched her only for a moment. I could see the way that her mind worked as I could hear the blood rushing in her veins. 

"Klaus you can't take my little boy from me, he is the only family that I have left. I will deal with the Salvatores." I scoffed angrily, ripping my shoulder from her grasp as I leaned over her. A murderous snarl leaving my lips as hate-filled my chest burning away any restraint that I might have had.

"It's not taking him away if he wants to be with me, Carol. You don't get it the bond between two wolves is stronger than any human connection. He needs me, Carol, he doesn't need you, you're a human, what can you give him? Help him with his curse? Nope. Protection oh wait that is a no too." I spoke coldly. 

I knew that the words were harsh and cold, hate-filled my eyes as she blanched away tears filling her eyes as she struggled to take in a few deep breaths. Her deep blue eyes stared back at me with worry burned in them. Desperation rolled off her which forced a disgust to fill my chest. The thought of her forced me to snarl as I turned back to look at the window that t I knew belonged to my son's room. 

I could hear his steady heartbeat as he talked about me, to Caroline. There was tense regret bubbling in the air as Carol tried to speak sense to me. "You don't mean any of that Klaus your just upset" Her tone weak and small as I snapped my head back, rage blooming in my chest and burning in my eyes like a nerve ending inferno. 

The cars swirled around me as I hissed with rage, "I meant every fucking word Tyler would be better off without you know it and I know it. The only difference between me and my son is that I will tell you what I think without a moment's notice." 

"Dad come here please" The soft sniffles of Tyler filled my ears as his sadness drifted along the air filling my nose and forcing my mind to race. "Ty?" I raced off as I noticed Carol looking at me, I could hear the fluttering of a broken heart. My mind was directed to my crying son. It took me only a second to get into his room, his heart racing with pain as depression. 

Caroline was nowhere in sight and Ty looked like he was auto-pilot. I rushed to him. His brown eyes were filling with tears as he sat in the bed broken and shaking. I slipped off my boots and slid on the bed carefully. Sharp and powerful and heartbreaking, the sight of my crying son broke me as I pulled him close to me. 

His hands gripped so tightly to my back that he could have broken my spine, warm tears hit my shirt as he hid his face deep in my chest. His soft whisper turned to full-blown cries as he struggled to breathe. I gently carted my hand through his smooth silky hair as I coo at him. I did so in the hopes of calming him down. The sharp beats of the heart monitor filled my ears as I struggled to keep my mouth shut and just curled my broken son close to my chest. 

After a few chilling moments he spoke in a broken tone "I should've just stayed in California with you I never should have come back." He began the sniffle again as he curled tightly against my chest ignoring the flood of pain that filled my nose. Tear laden brown eyes locked on as I spoke in a joking tone, "Well go on tell me everything" 

"Huh and here I thought that you would be eavesdropping but you really were yelling at mom in the parking lot." He chuckled sadly his stuffy nose forced his voice to grow a bit husker as she gave me a weakened smile. He rested his ear just over my heart as he spoke in a broken tone. 

"She said that it didn't matter if I knew about Elena dying or Jenna or any of that, that you are a monster and she could never love a person that loves a monster. But you're not a monster, you're my dad, you always have been and you always will be. Girls will come and go but you have always been my constant no matter what crisis I was facing. You were always there. What about mom did she really leave?" 

His tone grew cold as his eyes didn't shut but his breath was heavy, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the slow beeping helped to put me at ease when I realized that my son wasn't hyperventilating any more. Slowly my hate for his mother began to fill my chest again as I thought about the women. "Sadly she is on her way up the stairs to make sure that you are okay do you want me to send her away?" 

I knew that my tone was a little too hopeful but I don't like her. "Play nice papa she means well" His tone was soft, husky and riddle with exhaustion as I watched his kids falling over his deep brown eyes as they faded from sight altogether. 

I watched him as the loud clicking of heels began to echo in the air, I could hear Carol rushing through the halls and that only forced my anger to grow. Her shocked hushed voice made it seem like the walls were closing in around us. "Elena, what are you doing here? I saw Caroline leaving I figured that you were right behind her" 

Oh yes, Elena something would have to be done about her. I wouldn't be turning Tyler until I knew that it was safe but I don't know if I could snap my little boy's neck or rip his heart out. The thought forced trepidation to curl around my heart as I pulled my boy just a bit closer as he snuggled deep into my chest. I rested my chin on his head smelling the scent of his worry and pain mingling together. 

"I wanted to make sure that Tyler is okay. I didn't want what happened to him to happen again. I tried to fight back but Damon and Stefan wouldn't allow it. So many people died so that Klaus could have his way, myself included, I just wanted to make sure that he is okay. Plus there is no point in trying to hide, Klaus rage knows no bounds when he was trying to break his curse I can only imagine the horrors he will unleash for what we did to Tyler." 

Her tone sounded apologetic as Tyler snored softly at my side. Carol nodded her head or at least I thought she did since she made no move to reply and instead opened the door walking in the room. She wore a red skirt and a white blouse that hung loosely on her frame. 

There was sadness in her blue eyes as she looked at my son snuggled close to my chest resting as his tears began to dry. I could only glare at her as I pulled Ty just a bit closer to my chest, Carol spoke in a low tone as not to wake Tyler. "I understand that you are mad but...." A low snarl left my lips, hating flared in my chest and my mind went numb. Poisonous words oozed from my lips as I gave her a cold glare. 

"Don’t! There is no but to this that doesn't end when you sign away your rights to me, Ty isn't safe with you as his mother and I won't have him put in this position again. Too much bad shit has happened on your watch. He was fucking tortured by your friends. Do you get that? The only reason that I'm not killing them is that he begged me not to. He is going to be living with me whether you sign your rights away or not." 

After that the hours had passed by in utter silence Ty didn't wake up once and then finally a soft ringing of Carol's phone forced her out of her chair as she gave me a guilty stare. "Klaus I have to go there for a meeting that needs my attention....." 

"There is always something more important than Tyler with you. He is lying in a hospital bed and you are more worried about a meeting you have to be kidding me." Rage burned in my words as I spoke to her my heart turned cold and my mind burned. 

She flinched away from my harsh words. I knew that I was cold and commanding and that she was overwhelmingly guilty. I could see it rolling off of her in deep blue waves as she looked down at the 15-year-old boy. She seemed more interested in getting away from him than anything else. She had been on her phone every minute of the day. I didn't do so much as a move for fear of waking my son and she didn't look like she cared in the least. Watching her walk out I could feel utter hatred blooming in my heart fuck her. 

Elena POV 

To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement. I didn't think that I would still see Klaus in the room. But there he lay with Tyler cuddled upon his chest, tears long since died on his face as he snuggled closer to his father and tried to get away from the light. I felt a weak smile pulling at my lips as I noticed the love and care that filled Klaus's eye as he looked at Tyler. He looked so gentle and warm as he wrapped his arms around his son. 

"What do you want? Come to rub salt in my pup’s wounds?" Histone code and protective as his British accent drifting along with the air his once charismatic attitude gone replaced with hate. Rage and hate burned in his eyes turned them from a bright brilliant blue to twisted gold. 

"Daddy played nice just to hear her out" His tone was soft and childlike unlike anything that I had ever heard from Tyler, he was mostly cocky and confident he didn't care about that right now. There was a tenderness to him that I hadn't seen before now. I wonder if that was because of Klaus or the pain that he had to be both emotionally and physically. 

"Okay, little wolf heads back to sleep.” Taking one look at me, that warmth in his voice faded as hate-filled in stares as he spoke in a cold harsh tone. "Let me guess you came here to see how Tyler was doing at 10 at night" His tone, not the least bit questioning and more accusing he knew that I was here for him, not his son. 

"Save what every lie you are trying to cook up. You want to know if I'm going to kill everyone that you ever love for what you and your boy did to my son. The answer is no as long as you give me 3 bags of your blood each month for let's say 6 months then we can call it even." 

His tone was cold and commanding as he studied me. He looked like he had been thinking about this all day. What did he need my blood for? To make more hybrids? If I didn't give him my blood what would keep him from going back on his word. 

"I swear it on Ty's life that if you honor your part of the deal then I will honor mine. I won't touch you for some reason even after all you fools did, my pup wants you all to live.”

His tone burned in hate like the last thing that he wanted to do was to honor the deal but making his son happy seemed to be paramount to him at the moment so I was going to stick with that line of reasoning.

"You have a deal, Klaus." Even as I said the word I felt a shiver running down my spine as I watched him pulling Tyler a little closer like he was afraid that God would come down and take Tyler for lying. "Good now get out and I want the blood by the end of the day tomorrow, if not I will kill all of you and take it." I didn't know what to say, how to form a single word. I just walked mindlessly and numbly out the room. 


	6. Let Go Home

Tyler POV 

I leaned against the wall wishing to be out of here, the scent of antiseptic filled my nose as I looked at my phone. There was a bright blue clock resting on the back screen of my phone. There was a picture of my dad's and I at the boardwalk this summer in Cali. The bright green eyes of papa stared back at me. 

The sight of him forced guilt to fill my chest. I'm sure that he felt terrible about all of this. Then the clock said 7 am the exact time that I told my mom to be here only she wasn't here. I sighed heavily plopping carefully back onto my bed. 

I might have been sitting there for a few minutes or even a few hours. It wasn't until there was a soft knock at the door i snapped up hope. Ignoring the searing pain in my leg and the constant pressure in my head. But when the door opened it wasn't my mother but Dr.Fell. 

She had a shocked look on her face. I'm sure that she thought that I would have left by now. Looking over to my phone I noticed that it said 9 instead of 7. Men fuck this my dad is going to lose his shit but he is going to get what he wants. Pulling my phone tightly into my grasp I thought about dad’s consuming rage. 

Hitting my dad's number I listened to the soft rings of the phone. But it felt like ice spikes being jammed in my ears. I moaned out in pain as the golden light of the room forced me to cringe away. I felt moans of pain falling from my lips as I staggered struggling to get back on my feet.

"Easy Tyler you're going to be sensitive to light and sound." I nodded my head slowly letting my hand run over the smooth sheets until my fingers curled around ray bans black sunglasses. As i slid them onto my face. Dad finally answered. 

"Ty where the hell are you? I'm at the house and you aren't here. Neither is your mother '' I cringed at the thought of telling him that mom forgot to pick me up but when I spoke I did so with guilt and pain in my voice. "Mom never came to get me could you come pick me up please." 

I let my tone grow soft and gently as I heard the low rumbling growl filling my ears. "I'll be there baby boy lay down okay" His gentle tone shocked me, I expected him to flip out but instead his voice was soft. I hope when he got here he would remain that calm.

Niklaus POV 

The golden light blinded me as I blinked rapidly. The soft beeps of the heart monitor stopped no longer plaguing my sensitive hearing. I still couldn’t believe that bitch didn't show up. How could she forget? How the fuck could she forget? Outrage bubbled in my chest as hate-filled my heart and mind.

"If you would have just made me a hybrid then I wouldn't have a concussion." The soft whining voice of Tyler filled my ears as I looked over to my son, his soft brown eyes shining in the light. He had a frown on his face as he pulled a pair of black ray band shades over his sensitive eyes. 

He looked like he was cringing away from the sunlight as his left hand clung to his ribs as he resisted the urge to flinch away from the pain that was bubbling in his body. "Maddox is finding a wolf to turn if he brings back a hybrid then I'm going to turn you but I won't risk your life for a theory how many times do we have to go over this." Agitated, I spoke in a commanding voice. 

I let out a frustrated sigh as I started to make my way over to his bed a thick black duffle bag started back at me. Tyler moved his weight to his right foot to reveal the pressure of his left leg. His gray hospital sweatpants stared back at me as he wore one of my loose-fitting sweatshirts. He sniffed the collar breathing in my scent as I curled my hand over the straps of his bag. 

"So you said but my head is killing me and I can barely walk on my left leg but I can't even sleep on my chest because of my ribs. My girlfriend dumped me and mom is MIA. I just wanted to be over with please I just want this to be over with. "

I branched away from the pain in his voice as I gave my son a gentle look as I took a deep breath doing my best to quell the rage building in me. "I knew that it would be best for her to give me her rights and this only further proves my point. Tyler you can't seriously think that she knows what is best for you." 

Even as I stiffened as he glared at me for a moment even though I couldn't see past his glasses I could tell that hate and annoyance had to burn in his eyes. I don't know how long it would last but after a moment his shoulder dropped and his chest caved in as a heavy sigh rushed out his lips. 

"I know that I would be safer with you but you can't be so cold about it. You know that she feels guilty and she wasn't the one that was supposed to be watching me after the full moon that was papa’s job." 

A heavy frown pulled at my face as I walked over to my son gently running my fingers through his hair as I smiled sadly at him. "Your dad feels terrible for that and you know that he could barely look at either of us when he came here to pick up the blood."

Ty gave me a guilty look as he spoke in a sorry voice, "I know dad and I feel terrible that I even brought it up. I'm just saying that not everyone is perfect and no one can protect me all the time. Not even you, which is why you were supposed to turn me into a hybrid." I let out a heavy sigh of my own as I started to walk towards the doors with Tyler following after me. 

"Tyler if you weren't for the fact that you're injured I would put you over my knee for bringing this up again when Maddox gets home with a functioning hybrid who isn't dead then I will turn you but not a moment sooner. Now ask again and I'll shove vampire blood into your system just so that I can put you over my knee." 

My tone grew cold and exasperated as I tossed a narrowed look over my shoulder to see Tyler shivering with silent fears. I knew that he hated the belt but it was the only thing that kept him in line. Hell, it was the fear of getting beaten by Michael that forced me to stay in line. The thought force shivered to rush down my spine. The soft beeps and panic scared and cries of people filled my ears as I moved through the hall.

An easy silence passed over me and Tyler as we made our way into the elevator as cheesy music played in the background as the bright gleaming silver walls spun around us. The bright glowing white buttons stared back at me as I hit the black letter G for the ground floor. 

"So since I'm leaving with you when do we leave?" I looked over at Tyler. His questioning tone took me by surprise as I watched his eyes shift from the ground to me. A small grimace of pain fell on his face as he leaned against the cool wall. A gasp of pain left his lips as sporadic waves of pain rushed over him as he gripped tightly to his side. 

"Why would we be leaving if you have to finish school?" Even as I spoke I leaned into the cool metallic wall. The biting metal didn't bug me as I looked over to my son. He looked conflicted as he stood there mute not sure of what he should say. "Tyler?" He stood there mute not saying a word, his brows furrowed with worry as he slumped against the wall and let out a gasp for real as the cold metal came in contact with his burning hot skin. 

"I don't have my girlfriend and as cruel as you were to mom, you are right she can't keep me safe and the rumors have reached the entire town how long until Mikael hears about the son of the hybrid who will come to kill me just to get to you. We both know that I can't stay in this town anymore and it's not like I want to. Why can't we just go back to California." 

His weak tone seemed almost desperate to voice his displeasure of being here, only sadness in his eyes told me that there was a part of him that didn't mean all the words that came oozing out of his mouth. The elevator doors opened with the roar of the hospital filled my ears, bringing us back to the real world. He wouldn't let me so much as speak a word as he limped out of the elevated glad to escape the conversation that he started. 

I watched him walk away. The soft buzzing off lights of the first floor filled my ears. The sharp dull buzz of the fluorescent light taunted me as I made my way out of the elevator silently. The bloody masses came rushing at me trying to go from one place to the other, manic shouts and utter chaos swirled around me but I could hear the soft whispers of girls and gossiping moms. 

_ "I could understand why the Mayor had an affair with him when a man looked like that it is hard not to sleep with him. _ " The girlish giggles filled the air as I noticed women off to the side quickly averting their gazes. A part of me wished that they didn't know because I did want to protect him from the madness that is the Mikaelson family. 

I could see Tyler raven hair shimmering in the morning light as he leaned against the wall for support, he turned back to look at me. I fixed my lips to speak but I noticed a man with black hair and deep blue eyes with alabaster skin staring back at me. He had this smug smile forged fury to bubble in my chest. I pulled my lips into a sneer as a guttural growl built in my chest but I didn’t say a word because my phone started to ring. 

I looked over at Tyler, his gaze narrowed as he held his hand out like he knew that I would take the call instead of dealing with the Salvatore boy and to be honest I was jumping to my feet each time that Maddox called me. Taking a deep breath I pulled my phone from one pocket with my left hand while my right tossed him my keys. Looking at my phone a small smile pulled at my lips as I noticed the shining blue eyes of my love. 

Hitting the bright green button I placed the phone to my ears as I watched my son walk off his chin jutting out a different look in his eyes as he hobbled over to the car. "My love please tell me that this worked." Even as I said the words I could hear the angry growl that filled my ears from the other line as I watched Tyler. 

"You have 30 hybrids at your disposal. We will be back in a few hours, shows our boy." His tone turned soft and gentle as I grinned at him. Maddox has been there for Tyler since he was 5. Hell, I don't think that I would have made it this far without my Maddox’s and I didn't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him. "Impatient and lazy but now that I know that it works then I will turn him. I'm about to take him home. I will call you later tonight when the deed is done." 

My voice turned cold as I watched Tyler only for a moment as he leaned against the passenger door as he glared coldly at Damon the two looked in a heated argument that forced my own parental worry and rage to fill my chest. "I love you Niklaus' ' His tone was smooth and warm as I could feel a warmth spreading throughout my body as my heart fluttered with excitement. "I love you Maddox '' Even as I said the words I could see the devious look on Damon's face like something sparked in his blue eyes. 

Tyler POV 

I turned to glare at Damon. The cool metal of the door helped put me at ease as I used the car for support. My whole body felt on fire and my mind pulsed as blood rushed through my ears. The harsh thumping that assaulted my senses was impossible no matter how hard that I tried I couldn't keep my mind right. My legs shook with pain, all I wanted was to cuddle on the couch with my dad.

"Do you think that I'm buying this whole, my father isn’t the bad guy and you don't have to worry about watching your back?" His tone was chilling and sarcastic, as he glared at me with venom filling his blue eyes.

"If I had it my way we wouldn't even still be in this town, believe what you want but lay another hand on me I won't beg for your life a second time. At that point, you just didn't learn your lesson." My throat felt contrast as a murderous growl rumbled in my chest. A wicked smile pulled at Damon's lips as he walked closer to me forcing me against the car door. 

"You know if you are going to talk tough then you shouldn’t show your weakness, innocent people died because of your father’s stupid little curse Elana died and now he is going to pay for it. Leave now Tyler and I might let you live for Elana’s sake she is naive enough to believe the lies that you told. I’m not so stupid." 

"Tyler got in the car!!!" The call came to an end and my father filled my ears as a piercing gaze ripped through my body as I glared back at Damon simply nodding my head. As I slowly nodded my head I lowered myself carefully onto my leather seats. 

"I'm only going to say this once Damon touches my son, or goes near my son. I won't kill you. I'll kill Elana, Steafan, and everyone that you have ever loved. You will live out entirely on your own wishing for death." His menacing voice filled my ears as he made his way over to the driver's side door dropping mutely into his seat. 

"Maddox said it worked. I'll turn you when we get home but let me make this clear, being a hybrid won't make you invincible. You know that right?" His tone soft and worried as his head lolled to see as we stopped at a red light I could see the anxiety plaguing his rigid form. 

Nodding my head numbly, a tired yawn ripped through me forced aching forming as my chest expanded a little too much. I gave out a slight groan of pain as I looked over to my father, his stoic blue eyes were wet with emotions. 

"Yeah, dad I know that you're going to be there when I wake upright." I knew that it was childish and stupid but it scared me to think that I woudl wake up a hybrid and he would be gone that he would think that I’m flawed like Mikeal did to him. 

"Sweet boy I don't plan on leaving okay there is nothing for you to worry about but let me make this clear. Finishing school here is not an option is that understood? Your whole life is here. I'm not going to uproot that, at least not until you graduate high school. You will also stay out of any upcoming fight. I want you to have a normal life free of this curse is that understood." 

Even as he spoke the words I could hear how commanding his tone was as his gaze went from soft and gentle to stern and commanding. I knew that he was worried about my safety with Mikeal still on the loose and that it wasn't going to change any time soon but still it would have put him at ease to know that I was safe. "Sure how many hybrids did papa make?" My tone is casual as I stared out the window watching the town move by in slow motion. 

The warmth of the golden sun loomed over me as I felt my lids falling heavily as my mind began to grow fuzzy and heavy. "30 or so, hey Ty you know that you can't sleep" I could hear his words and the soft tearing of flesh as the warmth of blood filled my mouth. "Come on little wolf drink." My father’s soft and gentle as my mind began to fade I gulped down some of his blood then everything went black. 

When I woke up I could feel my father's chest at my back and the warmth of his body and my stuffed wolf tucked under my arms brought me back to reality. When I slowly opened my eyes as I looked up to see my father he had a square crystal glass resting in his hand as he handed it off to me. His lips pressed firmly against my temple as he murmured against my forehead. "Go on, drink, you will be fine." 

My tongue felt hot and heavy, it felt like my throat was on fire, my mind raced as a burning searing hunger filled my chest and manic energy rushed over me. My body no longer ached and groaned with random little pains here or there. I felt almost at ease as I took the cup with a shaking right hand. The thick red liquid stared back at me and the sight of the blood almost overwhelmed. 

Taking in a deep breath I guzzled the blood down. A new sense of purpose rushed through me. I felt a magical theater begin to form between me and my father. "I release you from your sire bond." His words were low as he muttered the words into my ears. A strong snapping of the chord filled my ears as I clutched Wolf tightly to my chest and began to hide my face in the soft warmth of my father. 

The soft steady beat of his heart helped to put me at ease as my whole body started to grow heavy and I could barely think. "No thank you, no great appreciation for your father. You are a cheeky little brat." 

His tone was good-natured and joking as I let out a tired yawn and used my right hand to hand off the cup before I balled up the shirt in my grasp pulling him closer to me. as "Love you daddy, thank you" 

My tone began to drift with ease as I felt my eyes begin to close and for once all felt right in the world. "Well, what do we have here, both my boys on the couch but no room for me I'm hurt." A sloppy smile pulled at my lips as the cunning tone of papa filled my ears. 

His short clipped black hair looked glossy in the warm light of the tv as his bright green eyes shined in the light as he bent down on one knee. His lips ghosted my temple as he deepened the kiss before turning to kiss my dad on the lips. 

"Gross I'm trying to sleep" A soft whimper filled my ears as he grinned at me. "Your father is right, you are being a bit of a brat and took the thing that I brought you, I'm glad you're not in the hospital gift. I think that I'll return it." 

His voice was casual and warm as he ran a tender hand through my dad's hair, a soft smile on his face as he jerked his head over to the steps. "It's in your room you too were so busy with your conversation that you didn't even notice me creeping up behind you."

Even as he said the words dad lets out a short burst of laughter. "I heard you love. I was just too polite to call you out on it. Try to go to bed so you can enjoy your gift later." The love that filled his voice made me think of my summer.

I walked off to the steps but I simply stared at the spiraling stairs, just for a moment I sat at the bottom of the stairs and I knew that dad would have sensed my heightened panic thinking about all of our threats that would kill me. 

Spinning sharply on my heels and making my way back to the living room. Dad gave me a sadden expression as if he knew what I was about to ask and he saved me embarrassment from having to admit it. Papa was laying against dad's chest, a weak smile on his face as he took up my spot. 

Dad's bright blue eyes were soft and gentle as he spoke in a caring tone “Yes sweet boy I will come up to the room the minute that I and Maddox are done talking, and I will tuck you in bed in a minute.”

I felt my face lit up with embarrassment as I tightened my grip on the wolf and spoke in a low mutter. “Can you check under the bed and close to” My tone is a weak whisper as he chuckled gently as he gave me a loving stare.

“Your safe Mikeal won't finds you and I won't let the Salvatores take you. But yes sweet boy I will check the bed and closet as well but first, you have to get upstairs and brush your teeth.”

His town gentle and loving like he didn't see me as weak and that revealed me more than I thought after I moment I rushed up the stairs as the soft whisper of my parents filled my ears. But I have this sneaking suspicion that someone was watching us. 

Damon POV 

A sly smile pulled at my face as I sat just outside the grounds of the Mikaelson home I could see through the large imposing glass window as two men cuddled on the couch Maddox the witch thought to be a friend of the family rested content against Klaus’ chest. Tuning in my hearing I listened in as their tender words were exchanged. “You think that the army will be enough? 30 hybrids not including you or Tyler” 

Though his words were soft and careful I could see the way that Klaus looked ready to snarl as his lips threatened to curl over his teeth as his steely gaze forced me to sink into my car. “Tyler will not be fighting when things get bad and they will get worse. You are going to take him out of the town and hide it out in California while I finish what we have started. I love you more than life but I will not have you dragging our son into this.” 

His tone cold and predatory as he looked at Maddox, Klaus's lips were pulled in a grim line giving Maddox a cold stare that told that he meant every word but a part of me could barely believe what he was saying. This is Klaus we are talking about the cared about no one he killed his own family he daggered Elijah. Who knows what would happen to him. But his son is where he crosses his line, not the brother that has loved him for 1,000 years but a whiny 15-year-old brat. 

“Nik I love you but if you think that he is just going to let Tyler go that he won't notice that his grandson disappeared do you really think that he is that foolish, that any of us are. The moment he notices that your warlock is gone he will know that you are pulling some and all it takes is for one of your hybrids to be compelled. There will be no safe place for Tyler to hide. Please rethink this plan. I know that you want him to have no part in your schemes but look how that turned out. The Salvatore brat came at him to get to you. They would have killed him, you know it and even if you don't want to admit it, there's no way that you are keeping him from what is coming. I have loved you for 20 years please heed my advice just this once get him prepared while you can.” 

Love oozed with each placating word that he spoke but Klaus would hear no more of it, “It's because I love you that I haven’t lost my temper, I adore our son and will stop at nothing to see him safe putting him in harm's way will be the exact opposite. Now drop it tomorrow is Tyler's game babe, bring Elijah's coffin to put with the others where are the hybrids?” 

The tension in the air grew thick even as I sat in the car. I could see the way that their relationship was strained and under Maddox's suggestions, the loving boyfriend act was gone and the protective alpha came out of Klaus. The warlock gave him a sad look before returning his ear just above Klaus's undead heart. “I got here a little bit ahead of them. I got worried when you talked about turning Ty. I wanted to get home before that happened, the other should be here by the morning. Why?” 

They killed Jenna, they killed Elana and if not for John then she would have been dead for real or worse a vampire. The thought force hated to bloom in my chest as I knew that I might not be able to get to Klaus but I could take away the one that he loves, I would take Tyler and Maddox like he tried to take away Elana. 

“I want two guards on him at all times when leaving the house, take the rest and spread them throughout the town. I want no disturbance at his game. You know how he gets and I made him a spot prince. I know that. He will want out undivided attention at these games. Come join us when Elijah is taken care of. Now come I'm tired I will speak no more of plots and war, not right now” As they both made their way up the steps all I could think is that Klaus would regret all that he has done. I will make sure of it. 


	7. Back To School

Niklaus POV

The silky sheets felt like heaven beneath me as I felt the warmth of Maddox filling me. I could hear the pounding of feet against the porch steps. I knew that it must have been the hybrids. The thought of them helped to put me at ease. I at least knew that there would be 2 guards looking after Tyler all day today.

The thought of sending him back to school force shivers down my spine and a tension builds in my chest. He had been out of school for a week and I knew that we couldn't miss out on any more time but still with his football game today.

"Your frowning Nik what is it?" The thick husky voice of Maddox forced me to look down at his gentle green eyes warmth and pooling with love. I watched him pull the warm comforter closer to his body. I noticed the fang marks on his shoulder and I began to trace the bite marks.

"Tyler?" His questioning tone forced me from my idle thoughts, stared at the red curtains, a sad smile to pull at my lips as I spoke in a lower tone.

"Don't say it, I worry too much I know that but it's Tyler after all he might be a hybrid but that doesn't mean that he can't be killed all it takes is a vampire a few centuries older than him. I love my son and it's my fault that he has so many enemies."

Unease washed over me as I like Maddox, a sad smile formed on his face as he snapped his fingers' and a sharp resounding pop filled my ears. I could feel magic rippling from his fingers cancelling out the silence spell that he put on the room.

"Niklaus the moment that Mikeal is dead no one is going to touch Tyler they fear your wrath they would rather live out the rest of their undead lives wishing you were dead. You might have a lot of enemies but none of them are bold or dumb enough to think that by killing your son they will win. Now get out of bed you have to drive Tyler to school."

Maddox's tone was filled with love but there was also some outrage like all of this should have been obvious but he didn't mind telling me nonetheless. He made his way out of the bed as he strolled over to the dressers pulling on a pair of his silk black pajamas.

Instead of pulling on a pair of sweatpants before yanking on a loose-fitting black shirt and jogging out of the room not giving me another look. I sighed heavily and rolled onto my stomach slowly closing my eyes as I let out a low groan hiding my face into the plush feather pillows.

The sweet scent of cinnamon filled my nose and I knew it had to be Maddox's scent. The thought forced a slight smile on my face as I heard the shape ring of my phone by the tone of the bomb alarm going off. I knew that it had to be Carol. I find it hard to believe that I ever loved that woman, sighing heavily I let my hand move against the smooth sheets.

My fingers curled around a cool metallic paperweight that I knew would be a phone. Taking in a deep breath I hit the bright green button pulling my face out of my pillow only for a moment. As I gently placed it to my ear I could only silence on the other end of the line and then finally Carol's nagging voice filled my ears.

"Nik, where is Tyler? I went to pick him up at the hospital this morning and they told me that you checked him out. He is our son you can't just take him!" She all but screeched into my ears as I rolled onto my back the sweat that laid against my skin rubbed against the sheets as I let out a long exhausted moan as rage forced mine boiled to boil.

"He is my son and you were supposed to pick him up yesterday morning you didn't and he called me that not my damn fault you forget that day you were supposed to pick up my son. Carol, he wants to live with me. I didn't force him to do a damn thing. In fact, he doesn't even want to stay in mystic falls. I'm forcing him to do so, I think that the words you are looking for are thankyou."

I swung my feet over the bed hunched over with nothing but the silk sheet to cover myself as my shoulders hunched forward and my chest caved in. I could hear the shock gasps of outrage and the yelling of Carol.

"Drop him off at the house after his game. I mean that Niklaus I don't want to have to get the law involved." I laughed a hard and bitter laugh that bounced off the walls as I strolled over to the closest. I could feel every one of my bones cracking as I threw the phone to the bed as I put it on speaker as I slipped on my own clothes. Pulling a red silk shirt and black jeans.

"Go ahead call them, I'll kill them all of them Tyler is staying with me to deal with the shit! If you can, then you're more than welcome to come here and try to take him." I slammed my finger angrily, against the screen watching as the screen turned black I can't stand that woman. She abounded our son more times than I can count. She lets him get abused and somehow I'm the bad guy. The thought forced bitter laughter to leave my lips.

Slipping on a pair of black shoes I started to make my way to Tyler's room, making my way down the hall I could see the golden light coming through the windows. The silence was warm and gentle as I came to a pure white door. Shoving it open slightly to see my son snuggled tightly in his blankets. He was murmuring

The content look on his face told me that at the very least he wasn't dreaming about the Salvatores any more. The thought of those fools forced hate to fill my heart once more. But I swallowed whatever bile and venom that might have risen in my throat. Though the taste was bitter I swallowed it all the same as I stood in Tyler's doorway.

He snored as I noticed his black hair darting out from the blankets as the thick red blankets were pulled up to his face. Though I knew that he must have looked at the joy on his face, while there as a stuffed Wolf under his arm, the thought forced me to smile gently as I leaned in the doorway.

A couch rested next to a window that had an extending marble balcony, I knew that Tyler could leave when he pleased. I would have to deal with that soon. I don't want him sneaking out when he shouldn't be. To the left side of the room had a large walk-in closet and a wooden desk rested next to it. While in the middle of the room was my son's bed, a large queen size bed with my son hiding just beneath the blanket his soft snoring filled my ears as I let out a heavy breath. "Tyler comes on get up you have to get ready for school."

Even as I said the words I could hear the growls of protest as my son began to stir just beneath the sheets. He snarled lowly as he rolled onto his back forcing me to smile weakly as I walked over to his right beside. Getting down on one knee pulling the blanket back to his chest letting his brown eyes locked on me. A haze of exhaustion fell over them as he began to whine while I ran a finger along with his hair.

"I don't want to one more day…." I laughed sadly as I spoke in a low tone ignoring his whining and begging. "If you miss today's classes then you can't play in tonight's game. Go on getting dressed Maddox is making breakfast then we got to go before or mother shows up and…"

I could hear a loud screeching sound as metal grind on metal the scent of smoke filled my ears as the rumbling of a car engine came to an end. I could hear the thunderous boom as the front door flung open without a care in the world.

"NIKLAUS get your hybrid ass down here you are not taking my son!" Carol oh great I rubbed my temple gingerly as Ty jumped from the bed with more enthusiasm than I thought possible for a teenager this early.

"Gladly it's better than hearing mom and you get into another fight. Have fun!" With a warm taunting smile and bright brown eyes, he shoved me from the room and with a sharp slam he laughed as if he thought that this was funny.

Tyler POV

I could hear their yelling from my own private bathroom, the steam of the sink water billowed into my face waking me up as I dunked my head under the water. I could barely think straight, my mind rushed and my teeth ached. I rubbed my gums gingerly as I looked in the mirror, my tired exhausted brown eyes stared back at me. Any scars that might have been on my body were gone or healing. Only heavy black bags stared back at me.

Sighing heavily I heavily brushing my teeth and started to get dressed as I made my way into the walk-in closet I looked at my fin silk button-down shirt, my expensive pants, and my more casual clothes, I could see my jeans, sweatpants, shorts, pullover hoodies, and tee shirts. But since this is my first time in school with my real last name and the truth I thought better than to dress like a bum.

I gripped a blue silk shirt and my black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans that were staring back at me. I grabbed my black combat boots which I knew ruined the image but you never knew when you were going to have to fight or run. The loud echoing scream and the trade of insults began to fill my ears as if my ears were turned up to a thousand.

"Damn you Nik, you can't kill everyone you don't agree with. He is my son as much as he is yours, you can't just take him." Her voice cracked as I'm sure her eyes were getting watery and while I felt pity for her I didn't want to live with her. I haven't wanted to live with her for a while. Not since Dick started beating me and she did nothing to stop it.

"Your right Carol if I could kill anyone that I wanted then you would be dead but here you stand and let me make it clear the only reason that you are is that it would upset Tyler that is it. He ain't going with you he is staying here with my and Maddox its simple"

That only seemed to make mom angry as she all but screamed in rage, I was pulling my jeans to my waist when she spoke in a cold taunting voice. "My son isn't a plaything for you and your gay lover." No, that's the wrong move. I could hear the animalistic snakes that filled the air as I quickly buttoned my shirt and jumped into my combat boots before rushing down the steps with startling speed that I didn't even know that I had.

But it was too late as I made my way to the kitchen. Maddox was cooking pancakes and bacon as he tapped the counter eagerly as if he was telling my father not to act up. I could see dad his hand curling tightly around mom's neck as her eyes began the bug out of her skull. Her skin started to turn blue and her eyes began to bug out of her skull. Panic filled my chest as I stared on in utter shock, "Maddox has been more of a parent to Ty then your ever word. When you weren't half the parent he is on his worst day."

I frowned heavily as I watched him slammed her against the granite countertops of the new mansion that wouldn't even be a few days old. "Dad ease up mom didn't mean anything by it and mom he is right, papa has been more of a father to me then you or Richard combined. I love you I really do but I'm not coming home. Richard beat the everlasting shit out of me more times than I could count and you stood by and did nothing. Then when he dies and my curse is activated you couldn't do a damn thing. Dad had to handle all of it. I love you but you're not a good mother but you do the best that you can. Now please both of you this is the worst first day out of the hospital ever."

Even as I said the words I could see the pain that flashed in her eyes as I looked to papa for help. He only gave me an indifferent look that said do I have to? She insulted him, but with a sad frown and big brown eyes he gave in.

"Drink your blood, Nik let go of her you can't kill her in the kitchen it would scar Tyler." He licked his lips as black veins appeared just below his eye as they turned a dangerous gold.

But after a moment he relented and dropped mom onto the ground, those cold pining stare that he gave her would make her wish that he had killed her. "Leave don't come back here unless it's life or death and by that, I mean Tyler's life, not yours I'm sending people to pick up the rest of his stuff while he is in school now get out." His tone cold and harsh as her tears welled in her eyes forcing me to jump to my feet.

Gasping for air as she looked at me with wide eyes of doubt, I walked over to her slowly and sure the same way that da does when I got one of my PTSD moments. Running a gentle hand on her shoulder I spoke in a low voice in hope to limit the conversion to just the four of us.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean for this to get out of hand but I really didn't want to come back to Mystic falls this place has nothing but pain and hurt for me but he isn't making me stay here I know that it doesn't seem like he is doing you any favors but forcing me to stay with you will only make matters worse. Please don't let this be a big thing please." I spoke in a gentle tone wishing for her to understand.

My tone was gentle and weak as I looked down at my broken eyes. Her eyes were wide with sadness but there was acceptance flashing in her eyes as she nodded her head meekly. "Will you come to my game tonight?" My questioning tone filled her with hope as her lips pursed into a shocked O shape before nodding her head and making her way out of the room. After a few minutes dad spoke in a smug tone.

"Ty you know she won't come, don't get your hopes up...ouch knock that off Maddox" Dad whined forcing a slight smile to form on my face as I noticed Maddox twisting his ear angrily as his skin turned a bright red.

"There is no reason to assume that and thanks to you and Carol, Tyler is going to be late. Come on little pup drink your blood and then get your bag your dad is driving you to school today and Nik don't forget to tell him."

His tone lowered as he glared at dad who just gave him a smug grin as he used vamp sped to stand behind him, his face nuzzled his neck as I pretended to gag. "Don't be a cheeky little brat drink your blood come on we have got to go."

I nodded my head numbly and began to slip blood down my throat. My tongue recoiled at the taste as I had to resist the urge to gag as I force the blood down my throat. "I hate the taste" I finally said when I pulled the nasty glass from my lips to see my father frowning at me.

"Ty you need to drink it and there is still half a glass left to drink it, don't make me tell you again or I'm getting my belt." I formed a heaviness I hated when he used his alpha voice. If I called his bluff then he would have no choice but to get it. I frowned as I looked at the crimson-colored glass. It was thick and viscous and the thought of swallowing it revolted me but I nodded my head numbly and gulped down the rest of it before rubbing my mouth.

"Happy? Can we go now?" Even as I said the words papa chuck as he grinned at me "Ecstatic I'll see you at the game I might be a little late but I will be there." His tone was soft and loving as he looked at me with warmth but I could see the hickies littering his neck.

I nodded my head. Papa never let me down so I knew that he would be there. Dad's soft gentle blue eyes raked over papa gently and placed a sweet kiss on his lips before walking around the counter.

"Come on you we have to get to your school," I nodded my head as I started to make my way to the house and noticed the bag that rested at the door, gripping it with ease I slammed it over my shoulder as dad stood mute at my side for a moment.

"There is one thing that I have yet to mention to you. I'm putting two guards on you, you won't know that they are there, and if you see them you are to avoid them is that understood"

My father's tone was cold and composed. I knew that he meant what he said as I looked at the gleaming black metal of the Mercedes benz. "Fine but this isn't fair," I complained in a loud tone as he laughed at my childish behavior.

I begrudgingly dropped into the passenger door dropping in the car. The smooth scent of warm leather filled my nose as I looked at my father who had a small smile on his face as he began to laugh at me.

"I want you to be safe. What is wrong with that? Ty, you have a tendency to get yourself into trouble. I suppose you take after me in that respect." Dad's exasperated tone filled my ears as a small twinge of guilt began to fill my ears.

Even as he said the words I could see the house fading as the silk thick black asphalt stared back at me as we made our way into town I would hear the tone buzzing with the gossip about my parents' affair. We had been driving for a few minutes when I looked into the back seat to see it empty. Panic filled my chest as I spoke in an urgent and rushed voice. "Dad I forgot my football stuff we have to go back, I can't come to practice or games without it the couch will bench me for the week"

"I will drop them off at lunch Tyler you're already late and I don't want to make that any worse. Now you are going to class and you're going to have to face your so-called friend it's that simple stop trying to get out of it." His stern and fatherly tone made me shrink not only under his words but his pointed stare as well.

I pouted gently as I glared at him with hate filling my eyes "I resent that statement. I'm not trying to avoid them. We aren't friends anymore. That is cool with me, after what they did I want nothing to do with them."

I pouted gently in my seat as my dad let out a gentle loving laugh that told me that he wasn't the least bit mad with me which is good. We drove the rest of the way in warm silences, past the large long brick building.

The campus of the school started back at me. They wanted a single student out. I was 20 minutes late. That isn't very shocking. "Next time get out of bed when I say so, now go I don't want a call from any teachers today. Ty tries not to fight. I have compelled my way into the school database so don't think that I won't know." I nodded my head numbly as I started to get out of the car, he gave me a weak yet loving smile. "I love you Ty have a good day school."

A wide beaming smile pulled at my face as I grinned happily at him "Love you to da" With those words, I hauled ass down the halls and into classroom 102. The minute that I walked into the room I was greeted by Aleric Saltsman, one of the many people that stood there I was tortured. His brows rose all the way up to his head. I could almost laugh but I just walked past the man and took my usual seat by the window.

I could hear their whisper filling my ears almost taunting me in a way, " _I heard that his mom cheated on mayor Lockwood and passed Tyler off as the Mayor's son. Talk about slutty._ " I ground my teeth as I noticed Elena glaring at me with wide eyes, I did my best to ignore the way that she stared at me as Stefan watched me like a hawk. " _Tyler Mikelson._ " When he called my name I looked up from my seat and raised my hand slightly but other than that I didn't say a word. I just faded into the back of the class for as long as I could.

When the bell rang I was grateful for the excuse to leave the classroom only Aleric called out to me to force me to stop. Other whisper taunts and jeers filled my ears as if I cared what any of them thought.

"Tyler can we talk about what happened a week ago?" His tone was cordial and low as he looked at the door in the worry that maybe someone would hear what we were about to say but I didn't care. Rage began to boil in me as I glared at him.

"No, you tortured me I let you keep your lives I won't do that a second time. I'll sit in the back of the classroom and you and your little group of crazies can keep the hell away from me. FYI torturing a kid who's his father is an immortal all-powerful hybrid wasn't the smartest thing to do."

With those cold words, I walked out of the room and by the time that I had a minute to myself I was leaning against the brick walls of the schools as I waited for my father to drop off my bags.

"Tyler?" I could hear the soft questioning tone of Caroline filling my ears as I looked up to see her gentle blue eyes filled with guilt. I could see her eyes lower to the ground like she couldn't even look at me.

"What do you want Caroline I'm kind of busy" My tone cold and jaded as I glared at the girl that I thought loved me but not only makes my life hell. "It's just that we saw you leave the cafeteria as I was worried about you, how have you been feeling?"

She isn't serious? I hate her, her thick blond curls fell down her shoulder as she wore a short black dress and a short jean jacket. Her gentle blue eyes were shining with love and worry as she glared at me I could barely stand the sight of her.

"Fine now that I'm a hybrid now leave me alone….." Even as I said the order I could hear my father's voice cold and diligent filling the air. "Tyer?" I looked over to see his cold pointed blue stare landing on Caroline with hate in his eyes and a shiver rushed down my spine as I looked at Caroline who looked on with shock.

"Hey dad, Caroline was just leaving" With those words, I brushed her off and rushed to my father's gleaming black car as he slowly began to roll down the window so that he could hand me my black duffle bag with my football equipment.

"You okay with Aleric?" His questioning tone began to fill with worry as I let out a heavy breath "Why did your spies tell you about our private little chat, I'm fine dad, you're being overprotective, you know that is overrated you know that right?" He chuckled at me as he rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Maddox. I love you both but this is my thing. I'm the overbearing father dealing with it. Here I will see you tonight." His soft joking tone helps to put me at ease. "I love you dad see you later tonight."


	8. Time To Get Some Revenge

Damon POV 

I watched him walking into a large massive warehouse. I could sense the magic coffin I couldn't help the smug pulled at my lips. I wouldn't be at the mercy of that prick. I would make him feel what we have all been feeling.

If I can't get to Tyler then I would get to the person that meant just as much to him. Maddox's bright green eyes were warm as he spoke to someone off in the distance. He lifted the golden brown coffin that had a glowing luster as something in me clicked the moment that I saw who was resting in the coffin. 

Elijah’s blacken skin stared back at me. I knew that he would be the key to getting rid of Klaus. At the moment he had 30 hybrids swirling around him. I would need to kill them all but that is going to take some help and without Klaus life goes back to normal. I used just a bit of vamp speed the whole world slowed and before I knew it I was standing behind Maddox. I didn't even see so much as a shift in Maddox posture as a smug smile pulled at my lips. 

Good, that meant that he didn't notice me, I slammed my hand through his chest as the west gasp of him trying to catch his breath filled my ears. My heart thumped with joy and my mind felt to be soaring. Taking in a long heavy breath I could heat the last soft thumps of his heart. I could feel the organ pulsing in my grip as I gripped his shoulder spinning him around until he was forced to look at me. Shock and doubt flooded his eyes as he looked to be burning with hatred. “Don't worry your bastard baby boy and lover will be joining you soon enough.” 

The wet gasp came to an end, blood pooled from his mouth and then he collapsed to the ground in a panic. Panting filled my ears as the light in his eyes began to die, the shocked whisper of men and women filled my ears as I snapped all of their necks before looking at the casket. Well, Elijah, you screwed us over but it is about time that we get you out of here. 

Pulling my phone from my pocket I called Steffan and the gruff sound of his voice echoed in my ears as he spoke in an aggravated tone. “What?” I knew that he didn't like leaving Elana side with Klaus still in town. I knew that he was more than a little edgy around him. I tried not to let the annoyance show I knew that she was meant for me.

“Simply put I have something that could help us get rid of Klaus for good. I killed his husband, not a pretty sight and I'm sure that he is going to lose his shit. But at the moment that is not important, get over here. I want you to store some coffins before I wake Elijah up, consider its leverage.” 

My tone was so off-handed it felt like just another day as I teased the metal handle of the dagger. Looking at the crumpled man in front of me a smugness filled my chest. There was no sound on the other end of the phone but I knew that something must have happened because I could hear the rising of wind like a never-ending roar in my heart. The wind moved and with a soft ghosting whisper against my skin, Steffan was standing beside me. But his eyes weren’t on me or the paling skin of the dead man blew me. 

His eyes were locked on the truck where 4 more coffins rested, his hazel eyes were burning with doubt as he looked at me. “What do you think is in them?” I shrugged my shoulder casually at his questioning tone. All I knew is that Klaus was going to lose his shit the moment that he heard what happened and that's all that matters to me. 

“Take them I'm going to wake up Elijah here I'm sure that there is going to be so much going on within the next few hours. The moment that you hide them, get back to the football game tonight is the second game of the season and I'm sure that Klaus isn't going to let it go on peacefully not after I killed his lover.” My tone commanding and cool not a care in the world knows that no matter if I died tonight he would know the suffering that we have all had to deal with in the past couple of months. 

Stefan looked almost unsure but the moment that he got into the truck I could hear the calming lull of the engine of the truck. I knew that it would be fine that he would make it out of this. Rage bubbled in my chest as I looked down to the honorable Elijah he should pay for what he did to us.

But I knew that there was no way that we were going to win against his psycho baby brother without him. Gripping tightly to the dagger I was just about to rip it out when I remember anyone that pulls the dagger out of him will die. Damn him. 

I looked around the yard until I found a human cowering in a corner. Well, this is better than nothing I suppose. It took a few hours. The sun was already lowering over the horizon turning it a soft twilight color as I bounced happily onto my heels. There was an outrage groaned as I watched the pale skin of Elijah turning back to its normal color. 

Elijah gave me a pointed stare as his deep chocolate brown eyes were locked on me. His black skin had faded leaving the pale creamy white that I had gotten to know in the past couple of months. His brown hair as pushed to the side has a haze started to fall from his eyes. 

“What is the meaning of this, where is Niklaus?” Even as he asked the question an amused smile pulled at my lips but outrage bubbled in my chest. His eyes looked down to the ground as he looked at the dead corpse that was slowly beginning to decay and stink as he spoke in cold stone. 

“Who is this man?” His lips curled in disgust as the scent of the very corpse that rested below him. I shrugged my shoulders casually as I spoke in a warm tone. “Your baby brother’s husband and did you know that he has a son. Tyler Lockwood or is it Mikaelson now? Whatever it is, it would seem that being a hybrid gives you all kinds of goodies like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. We should really talk” 


	9. A Bloody Family Reunion

Nikolaus POV

Where the hell is he? Outraged bubbled in my chest as the stadium started to flood with people, I looked off to see Tyler he was talking carelessly with a few of his friends. Though that boy with the blond hair and bright blue eyes. What was his name? Matt Donovan?

He avoided my son like he had the plague. I rolled my eyes at the sight as Tyler noticed me leaning against the gate. He happily rushed over to me but I could see the doubt in his eyes as he looked around the stands only for a moment. "Where's papa?" Even as he spoke I could see the childlike aura that began to swirl around him. Hurt filled his eyes, my sweet pup.

"I don't know but I told you that I would make it to all of your games? I'm sure that Maddox will be here soon. You just need to focus on the game. I had him do a job for me. It's fine" I tried to keep my voice light but it was a lie. I sent Maddox on that errands nearly 6 hours ago and he still wasn't back yet.

He would have a lot to answer with mostly a hybrid pup who I'm sure is going to be upset when he gets wind of all of us. I knew how he got that he didn't like being alone. I knew that he was scared of it whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"You don't look convinced there is something that I need to know da, don't think that I haven't noticed that there are a bunch of hybrids guards all over the place." His tone was cold and brimming with worry. I looked over to all the exits where there were at least 2 hybrids leaning against each gate. While a few more hid amongst the bleachers just in case any of the Elena devotees tried anything funny. Annoyance flooded my tone as I looked back at him.

"I just want you protected. I don't like them near you. They tortured you, Ty, I don't plan on forgetting that any time soon. Go on I'll be in the bleachers and Maddox will be here soon. Go on mate, but you know that this isn't football right" I laughed gently as he frowned at me before pouting slightly. "It's American football and leaves the silly Lilly humans be." I chuckled gently as I ruffled his hair, a loving look forming on my face. "Okay, Ty go on then."

Even as I spoke I could feel my body releasing all the tension that I didn't even know that I was holding in the loud roar of people drowned out our voices. But as he jogged off and I was forced to sit on the icy benches. I could feel the eyes of people on me, looking over my shoulder I could see Elana and Bonnie both were giving me scathing glares. Like I was the one that tourted their son and left him heartbroken.

A scoffed angrily as I turned my attention to Caroline her golden curls were whipping about as she and the rest of the girls practiced their cheers. I didn't like her not after what she did to my poor pup. He didn't choose who his father was. I felt pity for her because one of these days when my son no longer loved her I would kill her. I could only glare for a few moments before the game started. The loud ear-piercing whistled injured my already sensitive ears. "You know you're not fooling anybody."

It wasn't till the second half that I heard the voice of Stefan, taunting and cold his hazel eyes gleaming forcing venom and bile to rise in my throat. He had this sly smile on his face as he gave me this cold glare. "You know that you shouldn't lie to children, I hear that werewolf children usually are sensitive to lies and deceit. It takes them a long while for them to ever believe anything that you might have to say."

The cockiness in his voice made me want to rip him apart but this was my son's school, and this is his night. I wouldn't do that to him. Taking in a few deep breaths I watched the third quarter begin to start as I watched 24 on the back of my son's jersey the freshly printed Mikleason sat on the back as I spoke in a cold unwavering voice.

"Whatever lies I tell my son are for his protection. But I told him no lie as far as I know and if I did that my problem. He is my pup, not yours so why don't you go away before I kill you in the parking lot." My menacing tone didn't strike fear into his stare like I had hoped it would, instead of his eyes glew with amusement and that smug grin on his face became an expression that burned with pride in. "But you did tell him a lie, Klaus. Where is Maddox?"

Taunting and questioning his voice filled my ears as I looked over to him, there was a cold air that settled around his body as he twirled a steel dagger absently in his hand as he gave me this smug grin. "Yes indeed where is that warlock husband of yours?"

I snarled as my wolf raged and demanded that I tear him apart. I wanted nothing more than to end him. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see Carol. She was sitting off the other side pretending like she wasn't watching me if I lost it. I knew that she would use that as another reason to take Tyler.

Instead, I gave him a calm look as I spoke in a cold tone, "If Maddox is hurt in any form you're going to be begging for mercy, got that" I gave him a cold glare as I wished for nothing more than to call him. But I wouldn't let this smug child think that he won instead I would just have to keep a calm and cool head. I didn't want Tyler to panic. Taking in a deep breath I stopped giving him a cold pining stare as I started to make my way to the right side exit.

I saw two hybrids waiting for me, one was a girl by the name of Danny. I know it's misleading. Her shimmering gray eyes were the color of ash and locked on me as she gave a blank look but I'm sure that she heard every word of Steffan's threats.

"The moment that this game is over you are to take Tyler home there will be no stops understood?" Her whipping golden hair shone in the light as she nodded her head numbly at me, her flirty red lips were not pulled in her usual cock lipped smile. I shifted my stare to Eddy, his deep amber eyes locked on Steffan. I could see the hate in his hard yet crooked jawline as he nodded firmly at me.

I wanted nothing more than to join him in his hatred but I wouldn't let Tyler know my rage not just yet. "Well tell the others that after the game is over they are to go to the Gilbert, Bennet, and Forbes house the moment that I call you, you are to kill one of them unless I tell you another. Pick whichever one you want." Even as I spoke I lowered my tone, so low that they would be the only ones that could hear me over the roar of the crowd.

Once I knew that they were both sure of their orders I made my way back to the silver gleaming bleacher with a smug smile on my face as I noticed how Steffan was calm and composed and that uncovered me more than anything.

On the inside, I was dying and I knew that knowing that my Maddox was safe would be the only way to calm down. Taking in a long heavy breath I watched Tyler finish up the rest of his game by the time that he was changed. We were standing in the parking lot. Leaning against my Mercedes Benz the black pant gleamed in the silver glow of the light. I looked over to my son and there was a warm look on his face as he started to make his way over to the car.

I tossed him my keys and the jingle of the metal filled my ears as the moon bathed us both with encompassing power. "What's up? Letting me drive? I thought that you said you would never get in a car with me unless you were the one driving?" I watched his brows begin to furrow as his deep brown eyes that were shining with confusion. I'm sure that he didn't know what was going on and if he did then he was a hell of an actor. "I have some business to take care of, mate. Danny and Eddy are going to stay with you until I get home"

I knew that wasn't what he wanted. As a pout formed on his face in his arms folded firmly over his chest I could see the outrage in his eyes as he glared at me. That same cold pinning stare that his mother used to give me when she sensed that there was something wrong. "No I'm going with you, papa is missing and now you are running off, did something happen to him? Is it Mikeal?"

His tone was low as he glared at me tossing a look over his shoulder. I could see an annoyed Eddy and Danny. I'm sure that they just wanted to get out of this school. Both were in their early 20's and had graduated high school once before I knew that they weren't too happy to be back here. I'm sure that they saw Tyler as a spoiled prince rather than another hybrid. I didn't like the look that they gave him but I couldn't fight all of my sons' battles.

"Tyler you are going to go home there is n…" He snarled, slamming his fist into the back of the car. I watched his hand go clean through the metal as he snarled at me. His eyes flashing gold as his temper flared. I swear he got that from his mother's side of the family. Black veins formed just under his eyes as his fangs made an appearance. His body was tense and my hybrids rushed to my side but with a hand kept them in place.

I knew that they were only looking out for me but if they laid a hand on my son then I would have to kill them and I have a limited supply of hybrids right about now. Taking in a long heavy breath I spoke in an even tone. Letting my mind flashback to what Steffan said he was right if I lied to Tyler about this wouldn't forgive me if I knew that his father was angry and did nothing to tell him.

"Fine, Steffan and Damon Salvatore are up to something. There was this cryptic message he gave me about there being something wrong with Maddox. I'm going to check it out but they pulled the dagger out of one of your uncle's chest until I know which one you are safer in the house. You know that they won't hesitate to kill you if it means that they can hurt me. You're going back to the house where it is safe. No one can get in unless they are invited in and I doubt Maddox would ever invite them in. Now go"

My tone was warm but commanding but he didn't look any closer to leaving. Instead, I took a threatening step forward gripping tightly to the back of his neck as I lowered my voice so that he would be the only one to hear me.

"Unless you would like me to put you over my knee and deal with you right here in front of the other hybrids? You wouldn't want them to hear you cry and moan would you?" I gave him a cold look that forced a shiver down his spine as he shook his head no rapidly. I sighed heavily. "Good boy comes home I'll be there shortly and take a shower you are liable to stink up the house that way mate."

Even as I spoke I watched him nod his head slowly as I started to make my way out of the parking lot. Pouring all my speed into my legs Maddox please be alright, I'm begging you please be okay. There was a weakness in my body. I have never had to worry about his safety before this moment. He is powerful but against an original they would kill him, rushing to the depo I had hoped to see Maddox yelling at a fool that messed something up. But instead, my heart leaped from my chest and my legs gave out.

My body felt like it was going to crumble under the weight of the body that rested before me. The black road was slick with bright red blood the color of cherries, his eyes were dead, the once warm green was now still and bank. A pain expression formed on his face and his lips were curled over his teeth like he was in the middle of a sneer when he died. Blood dribbled down his lips as panic flooded my heart.

My mind and body ache, a pain-filled howl ripped out my lips as I tipped my head back to see the crescent-shaped moon staring back at me taunting me. I moved over to Maddox, tears rippled down my cheeks as I pulled him close to my chest.

There was a hole in his chest and by the stink of his corpse, I knew that he had to have been dead for a few hours. I felt white-hot tears streaming down my face as I thought back to the Salvatore boys. I would send them. I would end all of them but what about Tyler? Weakness settled in my body forcing me to be grounded to the ground as my body ached.

My wolf howled in my chest if Maddox was dead then whoever killed him could enter my house, fear ate away at me as I took in a few deep breaths. But no matter how calm that I wanted to be, no matter how much I needed to be at my son's side, I could only cry as my heart broke into a million pieces. I was weak and I could only continue to howl out in pain hoping that Tyler could hear my howl and make his way somewhere safe.

Tyler POV

I leaned back into the smooth leather of the car, the heat of the engine pool from the front shutter as I took in a deep breath my chest began to expand but fear ate away at me. I wanted to know that my dad and my papa were both okay. I wanted them to curl up on the couch with them again but instead, I was sitting here my foot tapping against the ground as hate burned in my chest.

Taking in a deep breath I looked to see Danny by my side there was a sneer on her face as she glared at me. Her daring gray eyes were locked on me as fury burned in her chest. I'm sure that she had better things to do and didn't want to babysit me. I'm sure that my father gave her no choice. The thought of her forced a sneer to pull at my lips as she spoke in a taunting voice, one that told me that she didn't think much about me or any other family member of mine.

Taking in a long heavy breath I shifted to see Eddy that was sitting behind me, his piercing eyes were locked on me as I took in a long glance. The house was before me before I knew it, taking in the sight of the massive mansion I glared at the building.

The wrap around porch stared back at me as I looked over to the parking lot. I don't see my papa's mustang don't tell me that dad hasn't found him yet. Taking in a long heavy breath I started to get out of the car. While I was making my way to the front steps I could hear the soft whispers of the two hybrids that were sworn to protect and serve my father faithfully.

"He doesn't have a sire bond which means that Klaus released him and it must be nice knowing that he can do whatever he wants. If we had pulled a stunt like that he would have snapped our necks. Must be nice to be the prince."

Hate flared in the sing-song voice of Danny. She seemed to be mocking me and she knew that I could hear her but she didn't seem to care. Taking in a long calming breath I started to make my way into the house.

It didn't take me long to take a shower it had been only a few minutes when I walked out into my room. Wolf sat on my bed and the white fur of the stuffed animal stared back at me. I wanted nothing more than or curl up on my bed so I did just that. Pulling my papa shirt close to my chest I breathed in his winter pine scent to ease my beating heart. While I gripped tightly to wolf the soft silky fabric felt like heaven against my skin as I started to drifted off.

I was in a state of limbo when I took in a shape whiff of his scent, the soft cotton felt like clouds glancing against my skin. I was in heaven and for a moment my parents weren't missing. They were in the other room resting contently or speaking in low whispers in the hopes that I would not be able to hear them. But then there were gasps for breath as sharp panic filled my ears forcing me from my manic thoughts.

Jumping up on my bed my only thought was that there was somewhere here to kill me. I could feel the pressure in their air as confusion bubbled within me. Taking in the sight of my room, blue walls stared back at me as the massive window showed nothing but the opal moon. The crescent shape had a powerful glow to it imbuing me with power. I jumped from my bed throwing the wolf to the ground as I started to make my way down the steps.

The soft groans of the spiral staircases filled my ears as I looked to the bottom of the steps. Blood pool against the pale white marble ground as Eddy lay on the ground dead. A hole rested in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. Danny, on the other hand, had her head facing the wrong way but I knew that she would revive in a few hours. With a killer headache but that doesn't seem to be my problem.

"You have your mother's coloring but his looks, there's a freeness in your eyes that reminds me of your father. To think that he would keep such a secret I'm sure he feared that I would kill you and I'm not certain that I won't." There was a cold bristly British lace voice filling the air. But there is a noble air to the men that spoke to me. Snapping my head back I looked to see Elijah, hate flared in my stare as I noticed his cool brown eyes.

I fought my fear as I felt his hand closing around my throat lifted me off from the ground, the scent of decay rolled off of him but it wasn't his scent. Sure he stinks like death but there was this mix of winter pines that told me that the death rolling from his body was in fact caused by my papa's dead body. Fear filled me, "You killed him?" My vision began to blur as tears flooded my eyes as I looked onto Elijah with shock and doubt.

I didn't want to fight to the death, I was willing to escape, I wanted to crawl into my skin and I wanted my day. "Kill who? That hybrid sure but what does he mean to you?" I shook my head no as I struggled to breathe. The air was escaping my lungs as I felt a few hot tears streaming down my skin.

"No papa, did you kill him? You stink of his rotting corpse." I couldn't stop the tears, they rolled down my face, unbidden or stopped. I could barely think of anything but my day.

"ELIJAH GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Father's voice bellowed with rage as he slammed into Elijah, carefully grabbing me as I watched him for a moment. There was blood littering his black jacket forcing the fabric to grow slick. Pain and tears forced his blue eyes with emotion as the scent of papa were lingering on his form and I couldn't help it. I broke down crying. "No, he can't be dead"

There was a sadness that filled his eyes as he pulled me close. I wrapped my arm around his waist, gripping tightly as he ran his finger gently through my hair while his hand rubbed soothing circles against my back.

"I'm sorry my sweet pup I got there too late, Damon got to him and your uncle Elijah. He's gone" There was this grief that hung in his voice as I struggle to breathe, he can't be dead he just can't be.

Elijah POV

There was a gentleness to him that I hadn't seen before now, Niklaus gripped tightly to a boy no older than 15 crying his eyes out as tears flowed down his cheeks. When Niklaus spoke it was with a softness that I didn't know he possessed. "I will find those responsible and I will end them" Even as he spoke the boy only cried harder stopping only for a moment to speak in a weak tone. "No more death I couldn't take it if I lost you too"

It was the only thing that he could muster before falling asleep from sheer emotional exhaustion, snoring gently in his father's arms the soft dripping of blood fell from my fingertips as I watched in utter astonishment as Niklaus just let me follow after him. My eyes wide with doubt as I took in a long heavy breath.

Following him but not saying a word even though he don't let it show I knew that Niklaus wanted nothing more than to cry with his son. I could sense his pain even if he didn't show her I knew that all of this was breaking him.

It wasn't until I walked into the room watch Niklaus on one knee pain fresh in his eyes as he pulled a soft white plush wolf from the floor tucking it firmly under the boy's arms that I knew that he wasn't the same person that I had been hunting for the past couple of years. I watched him snarling under his breath as the look of pain and peace fell from his face. "Come to kill a 15-year-old child, that is low even for you Elijah. Tyler is a good boy and he shouldn't be faulted for my sins."

The gentleness to his voice shocked me as he looked ready to break down, the pain and panic that filled his tone force guilt to start to gnaw at my undead heart. Looking over to me I could see the pain that filled my brother glistening blue eyes.

"I wouldn't have killed the boy I was hoping to find you not him." I watched his lips curl into a snarl as his eyes glow gold and hate worming in them. Lurching, forward he gripped me by the throat, throwing us both out of the room.

"Oh and killing my husband what was that, he was innocent in all of this, he was the only other parent, the only other family that Tyler had and now he is dead. How am I supposed to get through that? How am I supposed to get my son through that?" His tone broke and his knees gave out as he began to cry.

"Ho...ho...ho" He cries and cuts off his words as for the first time in centuries I watched him cry. I pulled him close, taking in a deep breath I pulled him close, speaking softly. "You will get through it and I didn't kill him, I woke up and he was dead. Rest we can talk in the morning."

He snarled weakly at me but didn't try to push away so he spoke in a heartbroken voice "No we can't, I have to call his family. I have to tell them what happened. I have to get the preparation for the burial ready. I don't have time for this." I shook my head saying only one word. "Tomorrow"


	10. Grieving Period

Klaus POV

I couldn't think straight, my fangs ached and my vision began to blur. I rubbed my brows worriedly. "How long has it been since you slept?" The cool questioning tone of Maddox's father filled my ears but I didn't look up from the paperwork to release his body to the funeral home. "When was the last time that you slept. We had to sedate Tyler, are we going to have to sedate you too?"

A snarl echoed in my ears as I refused to look up from the faded lines. I rapidly signed my name as the thick stack of paper stared back at me. Finally, I looked up to see the same gentle green eyes. His black hair is shaved as a stern look greeted me.

He looked so much like my Maddox, images of Maddox's corpse flashed before my eyes forcing my heart rate to speed up and more panic to flood my heart and mind.``I can't sleep and I won't let you drag me. I'm not Ty he is a pup he needs his rest. I have to get these papers to the sheriff. I'm bringing him home." My tone was cold as I stood the board chested man loomed over me.

He had to be 6 foot and I knew that the magic in his blood could force me to collapse. "I see him when I close my eyes and I can't sleep. I have to drop these papers off when I'll sleep after that. When does Mia get here?" Even as I spoke I could see the pain in his green eyes. My body felt like it was led and I fought the wave of exhaustion that enclosed me. I'm a vampire, I don't need sleep and I don't need dreams.

"She comes down tomorrow. I might not be able to get you to sleep but there is one person who can but I will ask nicely one last time, go to sleep." His tone was cold and commanding but I scoffed Mia would be here soon she was Maddox's twin sister. Pain flooded my chest as I thought about Ty sleeping in his bed a white Wolf held tightly under his arms.

His grandmother was with him, slowly starting to rise from my chair. I spoke in a cocky tone. "What are you going to tell Elijah? He tried to kill Ty, he isn't welcome in this house. I gotta get this paperwork in." I gripped tightly to the paper taking off in a flash.

I was standing in the coroner's office where there were three people there. One was the sheriff, her golden blond hair clipped short. One looked at me and I could see the pity flashing in her stare. Then there was Carol. She hadn't been to see Ty, she hadn't even called to make sure that he was okay. Then there was the last person hate bubbled in my chest as I noticed Damon Salvatore. I wanted to snarl as my eyes flashed gold.

"Nik? You don't look good" She had to be kidding me. I wouldn't look like this. Her besties didn't kill my husband, hate flooded in my chest as I sneered at her before turning to look at Forbes. Her blue eyes welling with pity as he stared at me. "Here are the papers that you requested, they say where to send the papers they have the homes listed on. Try not to screw it up. Carol called Tyler, he should be up in a few hours."

My tone was cold. I didn't think much about her but my son loved her and just lost his father. He wanted his mother. Taking in a sharp breath I turned sharply to make my way out of the room but I could feel their lingering stares on me. I could smell the fear coming off of Damon as he watched me leave the room. A sigh of relief filled the air forcing rage to eat away at my heart, whipping back I felt power growing in my golden eyes as I bit deep into his neck blood the taste of copper and sickly sweet dripped warmly in my lips.

Gulping down the blood I shoved him to the ground as I rubbed the silk white sleeve against my mouth as I glared down at him. "Elijah tried to kill my son, you killed my husband and now you are going to die. If he doesn't get to live then neither do you." I snarled lowly as I looked at him and hated flaring in my eyes as my body burned with power. The hate helped to keep my mind fresh and alive as I stepped out into the cold air.

The soft whispers of people swirled around me as I took in a long heavy breathtaking in the crisp fall air. God, how would I be able to do holidays? He's gone. I wanted to cry. I couldn't breathe, my lungs burned and my legs shook violently.

I felt disgust pooling in my stomach as my throat burned with pain and disgust. "He's right you don't look well, Niklaus come here" I slowly opened my eyes to see a man with copper sink with dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes greeting me.

A sharp jawline and red lips pulled into a grim line locked on me as he stared narrowed and pointed at me. I stumbled forward knowing exactly who was looming before me, "Why the hell did he call you" My tone was pointed and outrage as he gave me a pitying look as he walked over to me his bored chest stared back at me as he gave me a pointed stare one that told me that he wasn't nearly down with this.

"You are my son and your husband was killed. Your pup is drugged up to sleep and you haven't slept in a week. I'm taking you home and you are going to lay down or so help me god Niklaus it will be the last time you say no to me." His tone was cold and pointed as he glared at me. I knew by the commanding aura encircling him as I let out a tired yawn. I stumbled over to him slowly leaning my face against his chest taking in the soft scent of the winter pines and strong cedar.

"You and Ty are going to stay with me at the family compound for a while. It has a protective barrier; only a wolf from our bloodline can see the compound let alone step foot in it. But it can wait until after you have the funeral. Come one I got some blood in the car you're going to drink it and then we are going to a restaurant you're going to eat there will be no more arguing you will do what you're told you might be a 1,059 year old but your still my pup."

His tone was commanding but I wasn't listening. I slipped deeper into my own sleep, my arms wrapped firmly around his waist as I gripped tightly to his body as he began to rub his finger in my hair. "Okay, sweet pup lets get you home." That was the last thing that I heard before blacking out. I could only hope that this would be over and soon.

Ansel POV

I watched him snoring gently as I tried to place him into the car but he wouldn't let go of me, he gripped tightly to my neck as he moaned in protest. "Papa don't please I don't want to" I felt my heartache as I took in a deep breath cooing at him as I spoke in a low tone. "Shhh sweet pup it's only for a few minutes then we will be home okay?" I tried to make my tone as sweet and gentle as possible. He hasn't eaten or slept in a week. He was worrying about me.

"No can't I sit in your lap." I sighed heavily as I looked at the massive off-road jeep I knew that there would be enough space to sit him in my lap. "Okay, Niklaus." There was a softness to my tone as I placed him gently in the passenger seat but his whimpering of protest only continued as I made a way in the driver's seat. I pulled him back into my lap, instantly his whimpering stopped as he rested his ear over my heart.

Turning the keys in the ignition, the soft hum of the engine seemed to pull my sweet prince further into the deep as a never-ending wave of exhaustion rumbled over him. I knew that he was tired even if he didn't want to admit it. He was such a sweet kid that I couldn't help but pity him. He never had an easy life and this wasn't going to be any better. Taking in a long breath my chest expanded as Nik let out a low whimper as if to say please don't move.

It didn't take us long to get to the house and I was more than shocked to see Ester's eldest son waiting for me. Well actually Finn is the eldest son but he is daggered in a box somewhere, the moment that his eyes fell on me there was shock and doubt glimmering in them as his deep brown glinted in the light.

"But how? You were supposed to be dead" As he spoke something in Nikolas awakened something primal and dangerous, I could sense the hate and malice slipping from his pores was directed to his elder brother. I wanted to chide him for such behavior but the saddened look in Elijah's eyes told me that his hatred was warranted.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me regarding my pup? He seemed rather crossed with you Elijah" My tone was cold and commanding as a shiver of guilt rushed down his spine. I could feel my inner alpha rising as I glared hatefully at him. Something must have gone wrong. I could feel the bloodlust rolling off the house in front of me.

Chocolate brown eyes brimmed with guilt as he gave me a shame ridden expression as his lips pulled into a tight-lipped frown. "A week ago I met my nephew though not under the best of circumstance. Maddox was killed so that a vampire could get to me to use me to kill Niklaus. I came here looking for him and instead found a young hybrid. I almost killed him."

His tone was deeply ashamed but the rage burning in my chest didn't allow me to feel pity, I knew that black veins had started to form under my eyes as I looked to the man that rested before me. "Father killed you, I watched lay your body in front of my mother" His tone was mystified as he easily moved from the subject of the young nephew he tried to kill to me. Taking in a heavy breath I pulled Niklaus just a bit tighter to my chest as I looked down at his gentle face. He almost looked at ease if it wasn't for the black bags and his sickly white skin.

"Your father killed me putting me in transition, she fed me doppelganger blood and when he snapped my neck I transitioned. She made me an original hybrid much like Niklaus. Though he is my only surviving son. I had three daughters who passed on the family name. You're one of the reasons that my son and grandson are in so much pain I can't abide that. Leave before I make you leave boy"

My tone was cold and pointed as I stalked over to the wrap around porch of the massive mansion. The white marble stared back at me as I took in a long heavy breath. Letting my chest expand once more only this time Niklaus didn't whimper a low growl built in his chest. Walking in the house grief hit me like a wave; it wasn't all too shocking to see Maddox's father. A grim look on his face as his green gaze flickered from me to my son.

"He is pushing himself, Tyler is still asleep. I doubt that he will be up for a few hours, neither have eaten or drunken any blood. I'm worried if they keep this up, they will die and not that it matters to them." A sadness filled his tone as I tried to place Nik on the soft velvet red couch but his grip on my shirt, his fingers bounded up the soft cotton fabric. Sighing heavily I dropped down on the couch with him putting my feet up as I carefully adjusted him so that he could lay against me and the couch comfortably.

"You are right that he was so exhausted that he passed out the moment that I had him in my arms. After the funeral, I'm going to have him and Ty come with me to the compound. They need a few days away from the lies and plots. I know that Nik wants vengeance and I'm sure that Tyler is the only thing keeping him from that. I don't like it but right now it's the only thing that is going to allow either of them time to heal. Though it's not like the rest of the world is going to stop wanting them dead. Hybrids are dangerous to everyone and then there are the Originals."

The sadness in my tone forces my vision to grow misty with sadness as I notice the older man before me smiling sadly. Collapsing in the lazy boy chair that I'm sure Nik adores with all his heart. Maddox got it for him for his birthday. Something about him spending too much time falling asleep in his office. At least this way he could plot in the living room where Maddox could care for him.

"He should have married a wolf, I love my son but he wasn't strong enough to keep up with these two. I love Tyler. He is as much my grandson as he is yours but he got so used to the idea that his fathers are immortal that now that one of them is dead he can't even process it. The kid is broken, Ansel."

I kissed Nik's temple running my nimble fingers through his hair as I spoke with grief laden voice as a coiling cold chord of trepidation tightened around my heart.

"Yes, I understand that more than most, I'm immortal but I wasn't able to see my son until Tyler was born. Once he came back to mystic falls I wouldn't let him out of my sight for weeks. I fear that one day he would be dead. Micheal is still out there and Maddox was the only reason that they hadn't been found. I fear for their safety now that he is gone. For their health and their state of mind. As he was woken up at all?"

My tone was questioning as I didn't dare look up from my son's face, brushing a few curls out of his face as he yipped a bit. I smile gently before pulling the knitted black blanket over his shivering form.

"The first three days that it happened he was latched to Nik, he wouldn't let anyone else touch him and he wouldn't sleep. It came to the point that Nik made a decision he compelled a nurse to drug him, he had been out since. He wakes up every few hours here and there but he never says anything except for. Where's papa? I don't have the heart to tell him, I know that he knows that he is dead but still to see him so broken. It's so hard to watch. I made my peace with my own death a long time ago, he married a Michealson and as much as I love my grandson and Nik, I'm ashamed of admitting that for the first 10 years of their marriage I didn't speak to my son he was dead to me. But then when they brought that little 6-year-old boy into our house I don't know I couldn't hate them ever again."

I nodded head, sitting there speaking to him for hours before he finally went to bed. I sat there with Nik until I heard a soft creaking of the stairs. Looking up from my blank thought I could see Ty. His hair was mused, his brown eyes were dark and red-rimmed. But at the very least he didn't have black bags under his eyes like his father. He had a white wolf tucked firmly under his arm, a stuffed toy I gave him when he was a baby. I can't believe that he still had it.

"Grandpa Ansel?" He rushed down the stairs his thin frame worried me he looked weak not physically but as he rushed over to me his pain hit me like a truck. I didn't let my grimace rise to my face or let my pain waft off for me as I smiled weakly at him.

"Bubby what are you doing out of bed? I hear you haven't been sleeping all that well." Even as I spoke in a gentle voice the same one that I used with my little Nik, he frowned. Rubbing his right arm gingerly where I saw injection marks.

"I didn't see his body like dad, but I remember smelling his corpse on Elijah, seeing the blood that littered dad's favorite black jacket. I remember his tears and the pain that he tried his best to hide from me. I remember it all grandpa and I wish that I didn't. I wish that this was all one big horrible dream that I could get away from. But this is not and every time that I close my eyes I trade one nightmare for another. I just can't willingly put myself in that position. Dad hasn't slept for a week. I know that he is afraid to but he is playing tough for me. Is that why you are here? We aren't sleeping so they called in the cavalry?"

His tone grew light and joking towards the end, shifting his father carefully. I sat up so that Nik was leaning against my right side and my left side was free. Patting the couch happily I watched him jump at the human to be near me. Pups needed constant contact and Ty was a sweet kid but now he had to be more sensitive than usual. Weakly I spoke in a low tone as I threw my other arm around him.

"I'm here because my boys are hurting, I'm here for you, you're going to come to stay with me for a little bit. The clan will be happy to see you both. It's only for a little while until all of this blows over. Tomorrow is the funeral, for now, let's get you some rest, what do you say?"

My tone was weak and warm as he nodded his head though it looked like it hurt him to move too much. I'm sure that he is light-headed. They both need blood whether I had to force it down his throat or not would be their choice.

Elana POV

I ran my finger through Damon's raven hair, panic swallowing me as I noticed his glazed over blue eyes as he gave me a weak smile. His skin was calmly and cold as he looked at me with fear flashing in his eyes but it was so facing and momentary that I thought that I might have made it all up but I knew better than that. I looked over at Stefan. He was talking back and forth as he snarled in rage. "Is there a cure to a werewolf bite?"

His tone was manic and filled with fear as Caroline stood off to the side, tears welling in her eyes but I doubt that the tears were for Damon. "Yes there is one cure but you will never get it" I watched Elijah walk in the room with his British accent falling for his lips he carried himself with a kind of protective air. His brown eyes were filled with so much depth that I thought that I could drown in them. Taking in a long heavy breath I felt the ebbing wave of panic and fear disappearing.

"You will never get it because the cure is my brother's blood. In case you didn't notice you killed his husband of 20 years and tortured his son, his only child. He is grieving but if you want his help you should try his father. Ansel, a prominent wolf king and alpha of the North-East Atlantic Pack, owns a reservation just outside of the town. If you want him to give you the blood, talk to Ansel. I would do it but I tried to kill Tyler."

As he spoke he did so in a remorseful voice but one lace with guilt, his deep brown eyes shifted from me to Damon and then back to Stefan. When he spoke his lips were pulled into a hard grim line it took everything that I had not to run after this Ansel man.

"I would like to point out that you should at least wait a few more hours. The funeral is going on right now and after that, they will be going to the grill knowing Niklaus will want a stiff drink." Elijah spoke with certainty.

I felt a wave of relief flooding me as well as excitement, "Caroline, come one we are going now, we can wait there. I need you to distract Tyler." I knew that my tone was wild and furious as I jumped from the couch watching Damon with a warm smile pulling at my lips. Running over to Stefan I ran a gentle hand along with his cheek. The soft scuff lining his jaw forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as I smiled weekly. My lips were trembling and I knew better than to let the boys go talk to them. They were the ones that helped to kill his husband. I could only hope that all of this turned out for the best.


	11. No More Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, there was no cree so I use Samoan instead its the closest thing that I could find
> 
> tama tama; grandson
> 
> itiiti le luko: little wolf

Klaus POV

I could barely breathe as I pulled at my black tie "Niklaus stop fidgeting with your tie" I growled lowly under my breath as the commanding tone of my father grated against my ears. Tyler gripped tightly onto my arm as he looked over me. Gentle brown eyes watering and ready to cry at any moment. Taking in a long heavy breath my chest began to expand as the silk suit clung tightly to my body.

The loud roar of the grill filled my ears as I looked to see vibrant colors and people rushing about taking in a calming breath I dropped at the booth. My father sat across from me his deep blue eyes were sparkling with sadness, as I sulked a little further back into the seat. Tyler sulked in the seat beside me.

He rested his head contently on my shoulder letting out a tired yawn, while his right hand gripped tightly to my arms pulling me close to him. This was the longest that he had been awake since Maddox died.

The thought of him, even speaking his name, broke me in a way that I didn't know was possible. Then there was his family, Mia was a powerful witch she came from the burial spoke with Tyler and then after a few kind words to me she told me the truth. That soon Micheal will be coming for us and I knew that wasn't what I wanted to hear not now. Not without Maddox at my side.

"What can I get you, folks?" I looked up absently to see Matt, his shimmering gold hair stared back at me as Tyler looked away, not stand the sight of the man before him. His ocean blue eyes were locked on him. His athletic build stared back at me in his tight gray shirt with the words Grill resting on his chest. His blue jeans and cool polite smile almost seemed to be taunting me. "A bottle of bourbon and a new waiter"

My words were cold and menacing as I glared at him with rage turning my stare cold and jaded as a rumbling growl built in my chest. I knew that my eyes flashed flashing gold as I looked over to the boy that helped to make my son's life hell. He was friends with the very person that killed my husband now where is he. Dead buried in the ground beside the rest of his ancestors and this little shit gets it to keep on living.

"Niklaus mind your manners, I'm sorry for my son's behavior. He needs coffee not bourbon" I snarled lowly at my father. He wasn't going to tell me what to do not today. His deep blue eyes were locked on me. They almost looked to be turning black but he stayed there rigid and silent as I spoke in an old tone.

"Bring me a bottle of bourbon and three shot glasses or I'm going to kill everyone you have ever loved like your little friend Damon tried to do to me" My tone was low and murderous. I gave him a golden eyes stare. He rushed off happily but the yearning gaze of my father ruined my mood even more.

"Tyler is a good pup and please go get my phone out of the car please" Father's loving voice and gentle blue eyes locked on Ty. The very thought of having to leave my side terrified him as he gripped just a little bit tighter to my arm, but his gentle brown eyes turned just a bit back to normal as he nodded his head. Marching off to follow his grandfather and alphas orders.

"Niklaus that boy had no part in Maddox's murder I know you miss him and I know that you are in pain but getting sloshed isn't going to help you. You are of the Atsila clan that comes with expectations and you losing your temper every five seconds is not one of those expectations. You're still my child and I will punish you the same way that you punish Tyler. Now we will take one shot and that is it. Is that understood?"

Taking in a deep breath I felt my chest begin to expand and then my shoulders slumped as I sulked a little bit more leaning forward interlacing my finger as I rested my head on my fingers as I glared at him. His narrowed stare burrowed into my forcing a shudder or rush down my spine as I looked at his strong jaw and the pulsing vein of hatred on the right side of his neck. "Fine father" I resisted the urge to pout as a large glass bottle of bourbon stared back at me taking in a long heavy breath I could hear the soft ringing of the bell to the front door as Tyler stalked in.

He wore a black suit jacket with a deep royal blue tie, his black hair glimmering in the soft buzzing fluorescent lights as he took in a long heavy breath. Dropping into the seat next to me he spoke as if Matt wasn't at his side.

"Grandpa I couldn't find your phone, maybe you left it at the graveyard with..." His voice caught off. I knew he wanted to say papa but he wasn't alive anymore. It was something that we all needed to deal with.

"Sorry tama tama I had it in my pocket the whole time one shot then no more" His tone was loving and grandfatherly as he pushed one of the clear shot glasses in front of him. Father's copper skin glimmering with sweat as Matt places the bottle on the table before making his way back to another bar in the hopes of getting away from us.

"To Maddox," Father poured three shots as the golden brown liquid stared back at me. My throat was parched and hungry filled my chest. I looked down at the glass as my throat grew more patchy with each passing moment. I wanted to drink more bourbon. My mouth aches with the process of drying out. The burning liquid dripped down my throat as I looked at Tyler. He looked ready to curl up into a small ball and cry.

Taking one last look at the empty glass I noticed the rest of the people in the room, a golden hair girl stared back at me. Her bright blue eyes were locked on Tyler who looked like he was going to disappear in a moment's notice. Pain and pity flooded my chest as I laid my arm against the back of the booth. Running a gentle hand along the back of his neck. Tenderly running my fingers against his scalp forcing a light yawn of relief to leave his lips. "itiiti le luko there is a girl watching you, why?"

Again cree rolled from his lips as he glared at his little wolf, there was a warmth in his eyes that forced Ty to frown heavily. "Ex-girlfriend who didn't want to date me because of dad. I don't want to talk about it." His tone was low and scared as he burrowed further into my side resting his head on my shoulder once more.

Taking in a long heavy I glared at the person beside her. The doe-eyed bitch that forced snarls to leave my lips as I glared at her, her high cheekbones and shining dimples. I knew what she wanted even if she didn't say the words aloud and she would never get them.

Caroline started to make her way over to me. Darkness settled in my eyes as she walked over to us without fear. A warm smile pulled at her lips as she cocked her head to the side her golden curls spilled off to the side. When she spoke she did so in a warm gentle tone, one that forced hate to flood my heart. "Tyler can we talk?" Even as she spoke I felt fury, unlike anything that I had known white-hot and surging through my blood.

"Niklaus what did we just talk about?" I looked over to my father's power flooding my senses as I'm sure my eyes were glowing which I'm sure was more unbecoming than that of allowing my 15-year-old son to drink. "Wolf royalty blah blah blaah, go on Tyler if that is what you want but you can tell your little doppelganger bitch that Damon will die nothing is going to change that."

Tyler seemed to only grip his arms as his eyes grew misty and fear bubbled in his chest as I took in the sight of my father pinning blue skin. After a long moment, Tyler uncurled his fist from my arm and made his way out the boot with Caroline at his side. She glanced back at me only for a moment before waking Tyler out the grill so that they will have some privacy. "You should be lucky that I'm not putting you over my knee right now"

I looked at my father, my neck grew stiff and my tongue grew heavy in my mouth. If I wasn't forced to be in this town with the people that killed my husband then I was going to bloody damn well drink. I gripped tightly to the bottle, pouring myself for another shot as I spoke in a low tone.

"' I'm going to get sloshed, my husband is dead and your right drinking won't bring him back but it will make me feel better. Then we are going to go home where I'm sure you are going to let me sleep off this booze and then you will drive me and Tyler back to the compound were at that point you are going to put me over your knee in your office and I'm going to beg you to stop. But in between now and then I'm going to down this bottle. That sound good to you?"

My questioning tone seemed to rub my father the wrong way as he frowned at me and annoyance flooded my eyes as I glared hatefully at the girl that was starting to rise from the corner table. The loud roar of people filled my ears as I gulped the brown liquid and slipped down my throat with a smooth burn. I happily guzzled the bourbon as she came this way.

I knew that this wasn't going to end well and I just wanted to kill her. I didn't care about the hybrids anymore. I would kill her just to make a point. I looked at the steak knife that rested on the table. The bright red handle stared back at me. Gripping tightly to the blade I hid it in the silk black sleeves as she stalked over to us. I'm sure that this will be good.

Elana POV

I was shocked to see Klaus, his bright blue eyes flashing gold with annoyance as he leaned back into the chair chugging a bottle of bourbon rested firmly in his grasp. The man in front of him has deep copper skin with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes that locked on me like the moment that he saw me. His eyes widened with doubt as to if he knew me but when he spoke I thought that he was going to say Kathrine but instead another name came out.

"Tatia?" There was shock and dismay in his voice as Klaus rolled his eyes hatred bubbling in them as I stared at them in utter confusion.

"Father she isn't Tatia she is a descendent of the Petrova line and the backstabbing bitch that caused Maddox's death. It was after all her boyfriend that killed him" The bitter pain filling his tone made me think that he wasn't the same crazed monster that I knew. He seemed less imposing broken even. The man that had to be Klaus' father smiled warmly at me. He seemed like a kind man. I don't know how he could have a son that is such a monster.

"I'm sorry that the last Paterova I saw was nearly a thousand years ago, it's nice to meet you dear" His tone was gentle as he flashed a dangerous state to his son as I smiled sweetly at him. Doing my best to charm him even if he didn't believe me. I knew that it was my best shot to save Damon and I would do anything that I needed to make sure that he comes out of this alive. "My name is Elena and I came here to ask for your help. You see Damon was bitten by Klaus and I hear that your blood is the only way for a vampire to heal from a werewolf bite."

I made sure that my tone was warm and gentle as I flashed my big brown eyes in the hopes of seeing a change in Klaus but not one for the better. The fear and rage that bubbled in his eyes as he looked ready to kill me forced me to still. But his father paid me no mind as he spoke calmly and warmly,

"Please dear come here sit I'm sure that we can fix whatever is wrong isn't that right Niklaus?" I gave him a warm gentle smile at him as I took a seat across from Klaus. The man was bubbling with warmth but not Klaus.

In the flash of a moment, there was blinding pain shooting through my body, Klaus right arm blocked the sight of the table while his left gripped tightly to a red streak knife that slammed deep into my hand. Blood pooled around the table as I watched Klaus. His father let out a rumbling growl but he made no move to stop his son. There was a tension that settled in the air.

"Your boyfriend killed my husband and I have to be the one to save him. You're lucky that I didn't kill you all. Tyler is the reason that you are breathing once more. I should by all accounts kill you. I don't care about hybrids if it means that I have to let you live." Hate bloomed in his stare as he wiggled the knife forcing me to cry out in pain but the roar of the Grill made it impossible to hear my strange cries.

White-hot pain surged through my hand and up my arms as I felt my lungs burning with a need for oxygen. "Niklaus enough Tyler asked you for no more blood what are you doing right now? What will you be doing if that boy dies?"

His tone was outrage and low. It wasn't pleading like I might have thought with one that is speaking to Klaus. Hatred built in his stare as he glared at his son. Staring at Niklaus I could see a confident air about him that didn't change.

Taking in a few deep breaths, I tried to work through the pain as my skin grew calmly and my mind grew light. My eyelids were heavy and I knew that at any moment that I would pass out from blood loss. White-hot tendrils of pain shot through my arms, Klaus didn't look like he was going to give way to logic until the doors opened.

In a flash of an eye, I was staring at Tyler. He was by my side as he gripped tightly to the knife. Letting his tan skin cover his father's creamy white skin as his eyes flashed gold. "Dad you promised"

His voice isn't whiny or pleading it was cold and hurt as he glared at his father with a narrowed stare locked on him. Klaus' father Ansel I think, leaned back in the chair as if to say that he didn't need to tell Klaus what to do. That he was going to cave whether he said something or not. Was he that confident in the devotion that Klaus holds for his son? I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes as I took in a long heavy breath. My mind began to clear as the growing shaper at Caroline stood at my back.

Her ruby red lips curled over her teeth as black veins began to form under her eyelids, I knew what she was horrified to see what happened to my hand but I was more focused on the father and son battle of wills that seemed to be going on.

After a few chilling moments, Klaus relented and with a sharp hiss, he pulled the blade out of my hand. A sharp gasp left my lips as I gave him a pinning star he scoffed at me. Nothing needed to be said. I knew that Tyler won this argument.

Pulling his wrist to his mouth I watched his eyes glow gold as his teeth bit deep into the tender white skin that rested below his silk shirt. Hope fluttered in my chest only for a moment as I watched his wrist move to hover over a shot glass.

The soft dripping of crimson blood stared back at me as I let out a relieved moan. Pulling my hand close to my chest he passed the glass over to me. Golden eyes forced fear to fill my chest as he spoke in a menacing tone.

"I don't care what my son wants or want your blood can do for my family, come near my son again and I killed everyone in this town. I'll make sure that this town is washed in a tidal wave of blood. Ty move I'm going to get another bottle and not a word father I will not be lectured. I'm not splitting this girl's throat that should be good enough for you."

Venom pooled in his words and his voice dripped with disdain as he glared at his father only for a moment before walking off. Relief filled my chest but I didn't like where any of this was going. We would never be safe as long as he lives, which means that we need to kill Klaus.


	12. Time For Healing

Ansel POV

I could hear the soft rustling of the leaves dancing over the ground, there were 30 footprints crunching the leaves as I could smell the scent of death and other nature-related scents began to fill my nose.

Taking in a long heavy breath I turned to look at my son and grandson, little Ty was yawning softly as I saw his soft chocolate brown eyes that he got for my father's side of the family. There were times that his eyes looked to be obsidian -like color. I could help but smile as I watched his lids grow heavier as he refused to sleep.

"Ty goes to sleep sweet pup, we won't be there for another few hours and you don't want to have to take a nap when we get there." He pouted slightly as he shook his head no outrage by the words that I just spoke.

"I don't need to nap. I'm not a pup any more grandpa" Tyler's voice was weak and warm as I chuckled gently at him as I noticed his father. Niklaus laid at my side, his head rested contently against the window, not a care in the world as he slept off his hangover.

I could still remember him stumbling into the room as he looked exhausted snuggling up against my body for warmth as I held his crying form. I sighed heavily as I looked back to see Tyler struggling to fight off the sleep and winning by all accounts. "Tyler!" My patience was running low when I noticed Niklaus a tired yawn leaving his lips as his eyes started to open.

"Dad?" He rubbed his eyes with balled up first as Tyler looked to be shrinking under the weight of my words. Soft glazed over blue eyes greeted me. I could tell that he was upset with me. Letting one of my arms rest on the back of the chair I gently ran my fingers along with his soft hair.

"I'm sorry Niky went back to sleep, okay?" My tone was warm and gentle as he looked more at ease. He didn't even so much as look back at Tyler drifting back off to sleep as Tyler pouted his back.

Neither of us said a word we both just sat in silence for three more hours before finally, we made it to the compound. The massive brown trunks of the tree and the vibrant green leaves stared back at me as I looked to the clearing.

There were many cabins resting along the meadow that rested before me. There was a massive bonfire being built to send off Maddox. It's not often that a wolf's mate was killed in our clan so when they died a bonfire was made in their honor. Off in the distance, I knew that there was a glittering blue freshwater lake.

Tyler, on the other hand, stared up at the clan home with wide eyes he hadn't been here since he was a little pup. No more than 6 or 7, but the black bags that reacted below his eyes told me that he wasn't going to be able to stay up for too long. With the hours passing by Niklaus had finally slept off his hangover and started to wake up his bright blue eyes ran over the clearing. I watched his eyes flashing over to the woods as I pulled up in front of the large cabins.

A five-story building with high mighty walls and a wrap-around porch with a 4 person porch swing, I used to sit on that very swing with Niklaus when he was a little kid not that he remembered it. His mother made sure that he wouldn't remember it for fear of what he might say to Micheal. At that moment he could sense the tension that had been building in the car for the few hours that he had been asleep. He didn't waste any time looking back at Tyler.

"Ty, did you take a nap?" Even as he spoke his voice was gravelly and thick as I turned to the clearing where 30 hybrids were waiting for their alpha's orders. Tyler seemed almost embarrassed as I heard the low sneakers of Niklaus hybrids.

I'm sure that they were listening to every word that we were saying. I doubt that Nikaus would allow that but at the moment he is more focused on his son rather than his pack. Turning back to Tyler I could see the guilt flaring in his deep brown eyes as he shifted his exhausted gaze to the ground.

"I'm not tired" I could tell that he was resisting the urge to cry as I glared at him. Did he really think that I would care? There is no way that he is going to get out of this by crying.

"Well, while the rest of the pack is introduced to the clan you can take your nap in your room!" His tone was cold and aggregated as Tyler looked ready to fight what his father said but one seering cold look forced him to still sit in his seat. I watched his jaw snap shut as he glared at me with hate like this was somehow my fault.

"Keep looking at your grandfather like that and you can hand over wolf before your nap" His final tone was accompanied by a sneer as his jaw clamped shut as a hard grim line pulled at his lips. Ty's pout grew wider. I'm shocked that he even still had that thing let alone used it, sullenly he got off the car gripping tightly to a black gym bag that I knew had a few weeks worth of clothes in it. The sight of him forced sadness to bubble in my chest.

"He still sleeps with that thing, how many times have you and Maddox had to stitch him back together?" My tone was casual but there was this pressurized air about the car as I mentioned Maddox.

"6 times or so M…." His voice cut off as the thought of speaking Maddox's name was more than he could bear. His mouth clamped shut and pain flashed in his eyes as I knew that this was too much for him. There were low guttural growls filling my ears as I looked to the hybrids ready to attack me at any moment. But my own pack as if sensing the change in the air forced them to move out into the clearing.

I tangled my fingers in Niklaus blonde locks as pain and pity filled my chest as I looked at the lean boy that was making his way over to me. His copper skin was paler than others, he had blue eyes that were icy blue, they flash gold with power as he jogged over to us ignoring the hybrids that were growling at the car. Taking in the sight of his well-toned arms litter with tattoos.

The pack symbol sat proudly on his right shoulder as his loose-fitting black tank top stared back at me, three lines intersecting locked in a circle stared back at me. Niklaus had a similar tattoo resting on his back, he frowned at the lanky boy he didn't look any older than 17.

Nik's lips pulled into a sneer as he spoke in a low murderous tone. "I'm sure that he is happy Maddox is dead, homophobic trash" His lips curled over his teeth as his hate for his younger brother gave him the strength to say his fallen mate's name.

His brother Aj, Ansel Junior his mother's idea not mine walked over to us with a bright smile on his face as he waved to Ty who gave him a cold once over before making his way into the house. I grinned at my son hoping that Nik would behave. "You're already in trouble Niklaus don't make it worse for yourself now come on ''

The whole clearing looked at Nik but he ignored them instead of looking at his pack of 30 wolves. A weak smile pulled at his lips as he turned to his brother forcing false warmth to bubble in his eyes as he spoke in a low tone.

"Aj been a while" Nik spoke as tension ran over us as his hybrid pack made their way over to us. There was a girl with golden blond hair and bright green eyes with thin but well-toned arms walking over to us. She exhumed power and burned with fury as she stood firmly at Nik's side glaring at Aj as he spoke warmly.

"Yeah if I would have known all it would have taken was that witches' death I would have killed him just as easily." There was a mocking warmth to Aj's voice, he looked ready to lunge at his elder brother. I knew that the two of them never had the best relationship but this is taking it to a whole new level.

I knew that Aj blamed Niklaus for causing our clan so much trouble with Mikeal. But it wasn't like he asked to be born, glaring coldly at the two of them. I knew that if I didn't step in and soon that they would tear each other apart.

"Aj why don't you show your brother's pack around the compound, Niklaus" My tone cold as a silent threat filled my voice. Behave of you will be dealt with right here, the meadow came alive with shocked wolves as they looked over to the three of us. Seeing the three of us all in the meadow was more shocking than anything else; we were the last main branch member of our bloodline.

Nik turned down grabbing his duffle bag from the car before giving his brother a pinning stare, his own pink lips pulling into a smooth and sly smile as Aj continued to taunt his older brother. "Can a hybrid have a pack? Have you ever suffered the full moon like the rest of us?"

Aj's tone was smug and I couldn't help the annoyance as I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the hybrids stalking over to us. I didn't like the sight of the two of them fighting.

"Oh like you know to suffer, aren't you wearing the moonlight ring that my mother made for father? If you are so down with the struggle why don't you hand that over mate." Hate flared in his eye and venom boomed in his tone as his own deep ocean blue eyes locked on him. The girl moved at his back, her eyes flashing gold as her lips curled over her teeth.

Sighing heavily I knew that this wasn't going to end so that they would be at each other's throat in a matter of seconds then my ten great grandsons stepped in between them he was always the peacekeeper. Carry place a hand on either of their chest-deep brown eyes shifting from one man to the other. His deep brown hair was glimmering in the early morning.

Taking in a long heavy breath I shifted to look at a woman off one side with deep copper skin and thick black hair rolled down her right shoulder littered with blue and bronze-colored feathers. Her leather black pants stared back at me as she narrowed her sight of Nik and Aj arguing. There was a look on her face that told me that she was so over them. Her loose flowing lace black tank top stared back at me.

"Easy there come on the both of you knock it off it has only been a few minutes and the two of you are already at it." The soft worrying tone of Cary filled my ears, his chocolate brown eyes were filled with depth and worry. His cropped brown hair was pushed out the side as he had a hand on Niklau's chest and one on Aj.

Both of their shoulders were rigid and they were burning with rage. I could smell it coming off of him in dangerous waves. "Cary mate it's been a while, get your hands off of me I have a little brother to kill. Too bad you aren't immoral like father, baby brother. This time when I snap your neck I'll kill you for good"

There was a sparkle of joy in his eyes as he moved with blind speed, but I stopped him before he had the chance. Cary blinked shock and Aj looked so terrified as he looked at his big brother with wide icy blue eyes.

Sighing heavily I snarled at him as I spoke in a cold tone "Get in the house now!" I snarled at Niklaus as he disappeared into the house. Turning my attention to Aj he frowned heavily as the hybrids snarled slowly their lips curling over their teeth with hate burning in his eyes. I knew that at any moment they would kill him if Nik gave the order. "Cary take your uncle's pack and show them the guest house they will be staying at."

My tone was tense and cold as he nodded his head and made his way out of the meadow with the hybrid following after him while a thunderous roar let in my lips. My eyes gashed red and power ran over me. At that moment the whole meadow stopped and the whole pack stared at us. The giggles of children stopped and a silence ran over me and my son. His eyes were cowardly and drowned to the ground.

"He is your elder brother and he just lost his mate despite what you might think about him, he is your elder and you will respect him. That being said I will deal with him, the two of you won't be fighting each other. Act up again in front of the pack and I will punish you in front of the whole pack. Go for a run to calm yourself down"

Nodding his head numbly as he started to make his way out of my sight his bones began to snap and break like twigs, he tricked his cruise when he was only 7 it was unintentional there was someone trespassing and he reached for a gun. He killed him and for the past 10 years, he has been shifting until I handed him my ring. Taking one last looking at timber wolf hulking and imposing, before making my way into the house. The soft snoring of Ty filled my ears as I started to make my way into his room on the first floor which is connected to his fathers.

He was resting with a white wolf tucked under his arm as his bright red eyes were locked in the empty air. Niklaus as his finger tangled in his son's hair while his other hand rubbed soothing circles in his back. Tyler tucked firmly in a bright red sheet as he rested only in a queen-size bed. There was love and worry shimmering in his blue eyes as he looked down at his tired son.

"You were going to kill him" My tone was outraged and lowered into a whisper but I kept it to a menacing whisper as he glared at me. "He was glad my mate, my husband is dead, you don't get mad at me for wanting him to pay for his words. No one gets to be mad at me for that. I'll head to the office. Goodnight sweet pup"


	13. Welcome Home

Klaus POV

The large massive wooden desk stared back at me as a larger black leather-bound chair sat just behind it. Sighing heavily I dropped into the chair while I could still sit. Rubbing my temple wearily I looked over to the massive glass door. They were locked and covered with black out curtains. But I knew that they would lead to the clearing where logs and a massive bonfire awaited me.

Taking in a long heavy breath I slunk further into my chair. I couldn't help the boiling rage that filled my heart. Who the hell was that little shit to joke about my husband's death? The thought of Maddox forced my heart and body to ache painfully. There was nothing that I wanted more than to hear him complain that I'm hovering.

Instead, he was gone and my brother was making jokes about it. Slowly the door began to open as I looked to see a father walking into the room. I could hear the lock of the front door as the soundproof walls swirled around me. I hated the fact that I was about to be spanked for something that isn't my fault. He started it. I was going to end if. What was wrong with that.

But all I could see was his father 's hard cold face, his blue eyes jaded and closed off as he spoke in a low voice. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you." As he spoke he moved with blinding vampire speed.

With a sharp crack, pain shot through my backside blinding and fast and for a moment I felt nothing then a burning stinging pain that heated my whole body.

No! I turn back to see a thick leather belt cracking down on me again this time with more force as I bit my bottom lip. Blood pooled into my mouth as my heart pounded loudly in my ear as the whips came faster and faster with blinding speed. Soon the pressure built in my chest and my lungs burned. White-hot pain shot through me as all the cries that I held in came out in a flood.

Hot tears and pleading words spilled from my mouth as I kicked and wiggled but his legs kept me pin as his large meaty right-handed me in place forcing my back still and stiff as his left-hand moved even faster. Blinding pain-filled whips cracked down long with pain-filled shrieks that force my throat to grow dry and my voice raspy.

In a panic, I felt my fangs elongating biting deep into my father's leg. "Niklaus!" He yelled angrily at me as I could smell his pain. Coming off of him in soft purple waves. Copper fluid filled my mouth as my tears grew more frequent as dad gripped tightly to the back of my neck forcing me to let go of his leg.

"You will not hurt me or yourself, stop and take your punishment like a good puppy" I whimpered but the commanding alpha air forced me to unlatch from his legs as a snarl of relief left his lips as he glared at me. "It's not fair"

My face drenched in tears in my body shaking in pain as a father finally pulled my pants up. Balancing me gently on his lap as his face grew soft and worried.

Running a tentative finger over my cheek, the soft caress helps forget my pain only for a few moments. My ass was still very much burning from pain as I took in a heavy breath trying to shake on the pain. But all I could do was cry into my father's chest.

"I know baby it's not fair, Maddox was a good man and a great father. He didn't serve to die that way. But you can't lash out knowing you shouldn't be drawing attention to us. Mikeal is still out there with a white oak stake. It's oneone-time-uset we both know where he is and he won't stop until we are all dead which means, what?"

Balling my fist tightly into his shirt as he cooed at me ruining his tentative fingers through my hair as a sense of exhaustion ran over me. "That we have to kill him but that is only possible if we plan and stay hidden. But that doesn't mean that Maddy had to die it's not fair"

I could help the fresh tears that we're streaming down my face as my dad cooed at me. I hated it when he did that but sitting in his lap as he adjusted my clothes bouncing me in my lap until I fell asleep but I could hear his gentle words. "I know but he wouldn't want you to follow him into a grave." There is a weakness to his tone as a blackness swallowed me as I drifted aimlessly for hours.

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep until my lids slowly began to open and the smooth sheets felt cool against my skin as I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl. She was rigid and cold staring blankly out the window, her eyes locked on the horizon resting just outside of the window. Her green eyes were cold and filled with hatred in her eyes as she spoke in a low tone. "I don't like him"

Her words pooled with venom as her husky voice filled my ears rolling onto my back and a soft hiss left my lips as pain flooded my senses. The sheet shifted against my skin and as I looked down at my clothes I noticed that they weren't the same ones that I had fallen asleep in. Instantly my face began to heat up as a pair of loose-fitting black sweatpants and a deep navy blue v neck stared back at me.

"What is his problem anyway" There was hatred filling her tone with each passing moment growing more intense as he took in a deep breath I glared at her. Slowly pulling myself up in my bed as I spoke in a warm tone of my own. Doing my best not to let my father hear the rage building in my voice I knew that he had to be listening.

"Besides the fact that he is homophobic?" I cocked my eyebrows upwards as she snapped her head back.

Letting the bright golden light of the orange horizon greet me, golden light flooded the floor as the sun began to dip down across the horizon. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I threw the blankets back. Dany had been good to Ty in the days that followed the mess she looked out for him and me. She was a second in command in all things I enjoyed having her around. I released her from my sire bond the moment that Elijah tried to kill Ty. But she stayed despite that fact.

"Yeah besides that" Her tone was annoyed as her eyes rolled casually as she glared at me with a pointed narrowing stare. Any other time I might have lost my shit but instead, I grinned weakly at her. I'm sure that the bonfire would be ready at any moment.

"Four years ago my father announced that he wasn't sure which of his sons would be the heir of the North-East Atlantic Pack. Since then he has been taunting me, trying to one-up me. He thinks that since I'm a hybrid that I don't have the right to lead a bunch of pure wolves."

I rolled my eyes because as I started to get out of bed the sight of the massive room stared back at me. There was an artist's desk and paints littering the brown desk. The queen size bed was pressed firmly against the wall as the massive closest started back at me. The door was slightly ajar as I noted the clothes that were resting in it as well as the black duffle bag that was resting on the floor. "So what, there are other wolves and other packs."

I laughed a cold biting laugh as I shook my head, she didn't know the first thing about the seven bloodlines. "The wolf gene used to be a lot more limited, there were originally seven bloodlines that emerged. Those seven bloodlines are royalty they are the purest forms of wolves. They can turn other wolves by biting them. Their venom doesn't just have power over vampires but by humans as well. They are the equivalent to the high council of witches or the original vampires. Being alpha of this pack is power. There is no getting another pack, not one as powerful as this. My father has 50 wolves from my bloodline as well as one that he turned. He is one of our clans' most notable alphas. To be passed up by him would be an insult, one that my little brother would never recover from. That is why he is like that but at the moment it doesn't matter let's get to the bonfire. Where is Ty?"

Even as I spoke I could see the way that her attitude shifted as she took in a deep breath letting her shoulder slump as an expression of defeat formed on her face she looked exhausted. "I have been trying to get him up for hours. He won't listen. He said that he doesn't care about the bonfire he is going to sleep and that we all need to stop bugging him." I chuckled gently before sighing heavily.

"Alright then let him rest, he hasn't been doing much of that lately. Let's go." There was a watch to my tone as I started to make my way out of the room. My father was right about one thing. I wasn't going to follow Maddox into the grave but I would give him some company.


	14. He Is Coming Back

Elena POV

Guilt flooded my heart as I looked over to Elijah a black dagger rested firmly in his chest as he looked up at me gray skin and dead brown eyes greeting me. His lips were pursed like he was in mid-sentence when he got stabbed. I looked over to Damon and Stefan both of them had pitying looks on their faces but neither of them had any guilt filtering on their faces. They wanted Klaus dead and they would get that.

It has been two weeks since the death and burial of Maddox, it made us more than a little uneasy. Kathrine went away to find the weapon that could kill Klaus. Elijah looked almost in pain at the thought he was trying to stop her; this was the only way to protect ourselves. I rubbed my hand fingerling looking at the ridged white scar that littered my skin.

I could still feel the white-hot pain that ran over me as he plunged the knife so deep into my skin that I thought I was going to die. Rubbing my fingers mournfully Damon spoke with his blue eyes locked on the decaying corpse of Elijah before turning to look at me speaking in a sarcastic and confident voice. "This is the only way Elana, the last time that he agreed to a plan he screwed it up. This time he was telling us that he wasn't going to let this happen he had to be put down."

There was a matter of factness to his voice but that didn't help to lessen my guilt, sure I knew what was going on. They were going to kill him. I turned my attention to Steffan. He had a gray v-neck and a black leather jacket that was thrown over his shoulder. His black duster biker jeans stared back at me as he took in a long heavy breath. His shoulder dipped as if he wasn't confident as his brothers.

"We should be getting to school, do you think that Tyler will be there today?" Tyler had not been in school for two weeks. Not since that moment that I saw him at the grill. After that, we hadn't seen them in weeks.

After that, it took a few moments to never see him again after that thing about seeing him now unnerved me. Sighing heavily I leered at Damon for a moment before taking a deep breath and we both made our way out of the room while Damon stood there leering at the dead body of Elijah. I hope that we can get this passed to us within the next few days.


	15. Family Issues and Bloody Classes

Tyler POV

The soft crackling and pops of flames filled my ears as a wave of heat flushed over me. I could see the way that grandpa and dad whispered slowly. The black sky stared back at me, the twinkling blue and white stars helped to put me at ease. Black smoke rose higher into the air as I felt the heat flush over me. "You know it's selfish of you" The casual tone of Dany filled my ears as I looked up from my scattered thoughts to see smoky gray eyes.

She had a protective fury in her eyes as she looked to me and dropped down on the wooden log to the right of me. Her thick golden curls rolled down her back as she leaned into my side. Power radiated off of her body as she looked at me with a weak smile on her face as she looked over to my father and grandfather. "I don't know what is youre talking about?" My tone was cold and confused as I listened in on my father's conversation.

"No, I don't care I'm not going" Outrage bloomed in the voice of my father as I glared at my dad only for a moment before he flashed me a worried stare and I dropped my gaze to the orange flickering flames.

I could see Aj off in the distance there was his coldness that settled in his stare as he looked to be listening as well. Guilt flooded his stare at the thought of him getting caught as well. But the reprimanding tone of Dany's filled my ears ripping me from my thoughts.

"Starving yourself, refusing to sleep, you make him worry too much, I catch him watching him sleep. Be a better son" I rolled my eyes casually as I leaned back on the log letting my eyes flicker over the flames as black smoke danced higher into the air as I took in a long heavy breath letting the smoke fill my lungs as Dany tossed a bottle to me

The soft sound of crickets filled my ears as I looked down at the steel thermos. I could see what was in the tremors but the soft slushing of some kind of thick viscous liquid that I knew had to be blood. "Drink it and take better care of yourself" Her words pooled with venom and bile as she leered at me with dangerous gleaming eyes.

Breathing in sharply I could smell the sickly sweet scent of blood and for the first time in a while, I was acutely aware of the 80 heartbeats that filled the air. Taking in a long heavy breath as I looked over to the thermos resting in my grip, the cool metal felt like heaven as I took in a few tentative sips. The revolting taste of AB filled my mouth and forced my tongue to whip back in disgust. My gag reel kicked up but I forced the blood down my throat.

"Mikeal hasn't stopped being a threat if you have a word of him in London go there get as much information as you can get and take your pack. Tyler has a mother whether you like her or not and you are going to need someone to look after him. While you are gone" Grandpa's voice was dangerous and low like he was tired of hearing him argue.

I ignored the bubbling fear in my stomach and instead focused on the crackling warmth of the fire as I gulped down a few more tentative sips of blood. Glaring at the deep muddy soil I could hear the soft crunches of twigs and the crunching grave that I knew had to be someone's car, as the crunch of rubber against gravel.

"Why can't you watch him?" Dad's panic tone filled my ears as I watched his blue eyes turn cold and pain-filled but there was something about the way that he looked at grandpa that unsettled me. "I'm an Ataliʻi add alpha to this clan. He killed me, killed your stepmother, my children, and my siblings. I will not let him kill you. I'm going with you. There is a chance that Mikeal is there. I'm going with you. Two original hybrids are better than one. Ty comes here right this instance I don't appreciate you eavesdropping."

Taking in his anger that boiled in his tone I knew that he wasn't in the greatest mood as I took in the sight of his jagged eyes locked on me as I started to rise from my spot on my log. Watching him only for a moment I contemplated running away but the soft humming engine saved me from having to run away like a coward.

Slowly making my way over to them I could feel guilt bubbling in my chest as I looked over to dad, he ran a gentle hand along my scalp ruffling my hair as this smug smile pulled at his face. But I could see the rage and hate that flooded his eyes as he glared at me. "I hate that you were eavesdropping but it is better off that you do know. How do you feel about staying with your mother? Are you going to do as you are told?"

Confusion filled my mind as I watched the bright golden white light that was flooding the dirt path that I noticed a black Mercedes Benz staring back at me. I didn't need to see the brown-haired women in the front seat to know that it was my mother.

Taking in a long heavy breath I spoke in a cold voice. "I don't have much of a choice now do I? I'm sorry tama matua I didn't mean to I just didn't want to have a focus on the blood. It is gross. Dad, mom is here, should I go so you too can fight again?"

I knew that my tone was cheeky by the way that his brows furrowed and hate bubbled in his stare. I knew that he didn't think much about my smart mouth. His hand fell to my shoulder as I leered at the black car that was approaching. I could feel the warmth of the engine washing over me as dad spoke in a cold tone. "What would be the bloody point you would just eavesdrop so you might as well stay."

Even as he spoke I watched the door to my mother car fling o[en as grandpa let out a moan as he spoke slowly in Cree. "Niklaus got this human off of my party. I will not abide by the wife of Lockwood."

His voice was menacing and commanding as his eyes cut through me, I knew that there was more than a little bad blood between their pack and grandpas and Dick didn't help any of it. Grandpa liked Mason and even saved his life by feeding him vampire blood. Saving him in the process he has been in the compound ever since.

Looking over my shoulders I could see his black curls stared back at me, his bright golden eyes locked on me as he smiled weakly but my eyes were drawn to my mother who rushed out of the car. Pulling me into a tight hug before I could even think about what was going on.

Her fingers were curling in my hair but I could only feel rage and hate bubbling in my stare as I pushed her away from me the only thing that I wanted was to kill her but I swallowed that murderous urge. Her buddies killed my dad. I wasn't going to forget that no matter how many times I let them live.

"Why have been missing school for the past two weeks baby, you can't just leave like that '' Her voice was brimming with outrage as she gave dad pinning stare fury flared in my eyes as I leered at her. "You can't just take him away from me" Again she yelled at dad without a single thought otherwise.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled me to him. His warmth was overtaking me as he had a protective arm around my shoulders. "My pup, my problems, he needs time. But now we have to head out of town for a few days. My father insisted that Tyler should spend those days with you. Ty you are going to go to your room and pack up your stuff. You will be going home today and be in class tomorrow morning."

I didn't want to but I nodded my head and made my way back to the room but even then I could hear the tension in the air as my grandfather spoke in a low voice. Cree flowing from his lips as he spoke in a cold tone.

"Get her off of my land, Mason, you are going with Niklaus, Niky turns him" His tone was cold and commanding, not the last bit of warmth and love in his voice. Taking a deep breath I started to pack, the last thing that I wanted was to go back to school but I suppose that now I wasn't going to be able to avoid them for a while.

_The next morning at school_

The roar of people filled my ears as I got out of my car. The jeeps gleaming blue jeep stared back at me as I sat in the parking lot wishing that I wasn't here. But the moment that my eyes locked on Stefan hates flooded my chest.

The leather of my chair felt like heaven against my skin and helped to calm me down, I watched them rushing through the parking lot as I watched Elana latch herself onto Stefan's arm. I slowly began to move into the car and into the bustling parking lot and the shining metal of many cars stared back at me. I let my duffle bag for the football team hang on my shoulder. I wasn't even sure that I was going to be on the team anymore. I wasn't in school for two weeks. Those are two games that I missed.

Making my way down the parking lot the pale white light of the winter sun blared down on me as I looked over to see Caroline glaring at me. Her eyes were wide with doubt as she stared at me in utter wonder. I didn't like the sight of her, in fact, I wanted to wring her fucking neck.

Taking in a long breath I made my way through the parking lot not stopping until I noticed Matt eyeballing me, he was talking to Elana in a low voice as she rubbed her hand mournfully I could see the scar that littered her hand. I could still smell her blood when I closed my eyes. I don't know if it was my hatred but I wanted nothing more than to drain her dry.

It has been a few hours and the day progressed normally when finally my day came to a boiling point. I was tired of them staring it was driving me mad. I could feel my heart thumping in my ears when I couldn't take it anymore. I compelled a bubbly redhead.

We walked to the most sacred place in the school. I'm sure that she thought that we were just going to make out. But I made sure that her eyes were locked on me, I knew that my pupils had to dilate as I looked at her dazzling amber eyes. "Don't make a sound and don't fight back" My tone was commanding and cool as I felt a power building in my chest and my throat burning like it as on fire.

Not a moment later I let my teeth sink deep into her tender flesh. Sweet blood slipped down my throat as I moaned out in hunger biting deeper until I felt her life leaving her body. I knew what I should stop but I couldn't bring myself to care. She was a human, I was a hybrid, she wasn't any more important than a dog. I suckled eagerly until an overwhelming force flung me backward.

There were two people looking over me, one of them began Stefan, his deep brown eyes locked on me as hatred flared in them. He had a hand rested on the blood that seeped out of her collar bone. His eyes turned dark black like the color as he bit down on his left wrist forcing it into her mouth. The person who looked more terrified was Elana. Her brown eyes were wide with doubt as they met my own searing gold.

My wolf was trying to egg me on, forcing me into a frenzy screaming for me to kill them all, I sat up rubbing the blood from my face as I looked over to one last person who stood off the side. Aj, his golden eyes flared with annoyance and outrage, bright green waves of disgust rolled off of his body, the scent of disgust was a lot like sulfur only mixed with the scent of skunks. Glaring coldly at me he spoke in creepiness and the disgust in his eyes told me that he didn't see me as anything more than a vampire.

"You are the grandson of Ansel Atsila and a possible heir to the pack. You will not act like some common vampire get up. I'm taking you home now!" I snarled at him but I pulled myself up off the ground as I glared at him. I wanted to scream but he was right. I was acting like a vampire.

"Go fuck yourself if you want to be the alpha not me, I'll insert the hybrid pack, which is more powerful and I act like a vampire because I'm half-vampire like my father you know the man that you hate. You're not my family despite what grandpa says piss off." I stalked over to Steffan shoving him roughly out of my way as I looked into the dazzling amber eyes of the girl before me.

Her one dimple had a speck of blood on it as I glared at him "You will forget this you won't remember anything except that you were attacked by an animal you are going to go to the hospital and the next time that you see me you will walk in the other direction." I spoke with a booming command.

Even as I spoke I could see the way that her views were changing. Looking at Stefan I spoke in a cold tone. "Get in my way again and I will kill you." I snarled slowly at him before making my way out the field. I could only hope that my father was having better luck than I was.


	16. The Plan Begins

Kathrine POV

I looked at the chains bored out of my mind as I sat there dangling the bleeding neck of the gardener over his lips. The chains stared back at me as his gray sin was dull and leathery. I felt my boredom only growing as I glared at his shut lids. I watched the way that his eyelids flutter open as his skin began to return to normal. Excitement ate away at me as he groaned muttering in an ungrateful voice. "Get that away from me"

The disgust in his voice is palpable, forcing confusion to eat away at me as I shoved his corpse away from his body letting it drop to the ground in a heavy thump as I looked at Micheal, the only monster that could kill Klaus. "I need food but not that" He lurched forward gripping tightly to my throat, his fangs dipping deep into my body.

Panic screams filled my ears as I glared at him, blinding pain swallowed me as my legs turned to jelly and my body began to turn to grow heavy. I could barely breathe after an hour or so he stopped allowing me to collapse to the ground. A slight moan let out my lips as he spoke in a cold British accent. "What would possess you to try and revive the monster that hunts monsters?" His questioning and cordial voice shocked me as I gave him an arrogant grin.

"Your son Klaus Mikaelson killed my entire family when I ran away from him. I want revenge. He has unleashed his wolf side. If that isn't a kick in the balls then this will really hurt. He has a kid, not an adopted kid but a blood one."

There was a smugness in my voice as I glared at him. There was shock and confusion in his eyes as he glared at me. I could see the rage and hate that bubbled in his stare as he glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and spoke casually.

"While you were locked away here rotting away, it was your stepson that got the life that he always wanted, a child with a one night stand, and a husband who he loved greatly until a vampire killed him. Now we all live in fear that they might explode. Help us kill him, take everyone that he holds dear he has done it to us as well. Not to mention that he has an army of wolves and hybrids swirling around him. Including his father Ansel. It would seem that you didn't kill him like you thought that he did. Your wife turned him into an original hybrid like Kalus only his wolf side wasn't locked away"

Even as he glared at me my words echoed off the empty tomb as I leered at him as I gripped tightly to my neck blood slick against my fingertips. I could barely breathe but I was sure to get every word out with what little breath that I did have. Taking in the sight of him for a moment longer I could see the rage lighting up his blue gaze as he lifted himself from the coffin.

His body was shaking with hate and murderous energy as he spoke in a low tone one that was cold and menacing. "That beast passed on his tainted genes, and he created more abominations. I will end that boy and I am the only one with the means to do it." Slowly his hand slipped into his jacket pocket until his fingers curled around a white ash stake.

He spoke in a cold tone. "It is the only weapon that can kill the original and I have the only one left in the world it is a one time use. But that is all I'm going to need. Now, where is my grandson?"

His tone was taunting and cold as this devious twinked formed in his bright blue eyes, the sight of that twisted amusement that formed on his face forced shudder down my spine. For a slight moment, I felt pity for Tyler.

But his father would get everything that he deserved and more, he thought that he knew suffering when he lost his husband but now he would lose his son. "Mystic fall but you won't find Klaus we sent him on a little errand me and my boys. He thinks that you are in London which means that the sweet baby Mikaelson is all alone."

My own tone grew light with taunting with levity as I took in a long heavy breath. It took everything that I had not to burst out into a fit of taunting giggles. Mikeal snarled at the thought of Tyler calling himself a Mikelson. This is going to be fun.

Klaus POV

The pub swirled around me as I leaned against the barstool there was boredom filling the air as I hunched over a golden point in my hands as the roar of the people filled my ears. It had to be 3 am in Mystic Falls right about now, a tired yawn left my lips as I looked at Derek, the newest of my hybrids. But a long time friend and ally.

Mason sat in the far corner watching the entrance as Derek sat to my right. He has thick black hair and light gray eyes were almost a white color. He looked to be lost in thought as his fingers trailed aimlessly around the rim of the glass.

He had high cheekbones and pale skin, he was a wolf that I met when I was in Ireland long before Ty was born. Having him at my side helped to put me at ease, he was from Hale, one of the seven bloodlines that can only be found in Ireland.

For a moment I felt bored out of my mind as I looked at the leather jacket that rested on his book as a loose-fitting red v-neck stared back at me. Taking in a long heavy breath I felt my chest expand as I leaned forward. The soft ringing of the bell to the front hall filled my ears. I looked to find my father. There was a calm look in his deep blue eyes as his copper skin glowed in the morning light.

He was wearing a white button-down shirt with a black slick tie and a pair of black leather loafers he looked good when he cleaned up. He had a black bag hanging over his shoulder as he tossed it to me with a cold look in his eyes as he spoke in a low tone.

"You're about to meet a five-star general so you can not go looking like that. Get changed will you" Father's voice was commanding and warm as he glared at him, fury blooming in his eyes as if to tell me that if you didn't do as you were told that I would shame you in front of your pack.

Sighing heavily I nodded my head and gripped to a thick black canvas bag that had a fine silk suit hidden amongst it. Instantly I knew it, it was one of the fine silk suits that Maddox got for me for our 14 anniversary. I could see the deep royal blue ties that stared back at me as I glared at the suit only for a moment. Taking one look at the suit I felt a sense of grief blooming in my chest and finally, I walked off into the bathroom.

It didn't take us long before we started to make our way into a massive meeting room where a golden round table stared back at me. I'm sure that you're thinking what are we doing talking to a five star general well there is a good reason for it. He is one of the original bloodlines of wolves and not to mention that he was pretty old. The original bloodlines enjoyed enhanced strength and longevity seeing as how we are some of the first wolves ever in existence.

Plus while I might be a legend amongst the bloodline my father is the most notable and he had a lot of contacts from the old blood. Though it's not like I'm going to tell my father that this is only possible because of him, that would wound my pride more than I could bear. Taking in a long heavy breath I dropped down into the head seat. The smooth leather felt heavy against my heating skin. My father sat to the right of me leaning back into his own chair as he gave me a pining stare speaking in a cool tone.

"Let's get one thing straight Niklaus you might be the alpha to your own hybrid pack but you are my pup and I'm the clan leader which means that I'm doing all the talking that is understood. One clan leader to the other there is no whining, seen not heard. The only thing that wolves hate more than vampires are original vampires." His making words forced a snare to pull at my lips as I glared at him. Who was he to command me? Outrage bubbled in my mind as I took in the rigid form of my father.

I knew what would happen if I tried to question him so instead, I took in the sight of the room, the high mighty wall and the picture of past generals and prime ministers. "Yes, father" I pouted gently in my seat letting my right-hand fall to the table racking my fingers against the table as we sat in silence for a few moments. The soft ringing of my father's phone ripped me from my scattered thoughts as I turned back to see my father growling as he hit the bright green answer button as he glared at me.

"Yes, Aj" His questioning voice forced me to frown. I hated that little shit in the two weeks that I spent on the compound. He and I didn't have any improvement in our relationship in fact I think that it might have gotten worse. He harassed my pup the whole time that we were there, he went to reservation school and as such had ample time to mess with my kid.

He thought that Tyler gave up his pride in being a pureblooded wolf to be half breed trash. The thought of him forces my lips to curl over my lips as fury filled my chest he had some fucking nerve to think that he was better than my baby. We are the next step in evolution; he is just some nobody.

"I just ran into my nephew. He was draining some poor girl in an empty part of the school. If it wasn't for the vampire and the doppelganger then that girl would be dead. The little brat had the nerve to say that our pack isn't worth his time." My son would never say any of those things.

"He's lying father he would never do that '' A snarl left my lips as I glared at him outrageously this is bullshit, father glared at me for a chilling moment he glared at me his eyes turning into the searing red eyes of an original alpha.

A shudder rushed down my spine as hate flared in my chest. This little shit is going to get me and my son in trouble. I was going to kill him for this. I might have lost my shit if not for the fact that the front door opened as I watched a lean man with an athletic build stared back at me.

He wore a gray camo that I knew from the British special forces. He had bright amber eyes that are locked on me with a long face and sandy brown buzz cut. He had a sharp masculine nose and a cunning red lip smile. "I have to go, Aj, be good for your mother. I'll be home by tomorrow."

There was commanding air to his matter of fact tone which made me want to sneer but I kept my face impassive as I rose as did my father as he spoke in a warm voice as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

"General Stonebridge or is it alpha Andy, which one do you prefer?" Father's voice was brimming with warmth. But the man in front of me didn't look a day over 35. I knew that he had to be twice that due to his longevity.

"Andy is fine, we have known each other for a hundred years it is the least that I could do, but I have to tell you that bringing your pup is not good for business." I began to burn with anger, I was not a pup. I glared coldly at him.

"I have at least 900 years on you mate, I'm not a pup." My voice was cold and pointed as he grinned at me. His cocky grin didn't leave his lips as he spoke in a cunning and almost amused voice. "Anyone that isn't a clan leader of one of the seven original packs is a pup to me, I have 3,000 years of knowledge in my brain, how about you?"

I knew that he was trying to provoke me if it was any other person that I would snarl and snap his neck but I knew that my father would have my hide if I spoke even a single word about my less than stellar behavior.

Instead, I let out a heavy sigh as I glared coldly at him. Dropping heavily into my chair I kept my mouth shut as I glared at the man. Stonebridge gave his father a warm stare before speaking in a cool tone. "I'm sorry to waste your time Ansel but Mikeal isn't here my witches put him somewhere in the United States, whoever told you that he was here was wrong."

Fear and outrage bloomed in my chest about what a wasted trip I should've just stayed home and ignored it now I would have to deal with all of this shit later. For now, I had to head home. I had a son that I needed to talk to and I couldn't do that here. Unless there was something else that was going on, why would anyone tell me that Mikael was here when he wasn't unless…. Unless this is all just a trap to separate me from Ty.


	17. The Monster Who Hunts Monsters

Tyler POV

I was curled tightly into a tiny ball as I looked at my phone. The sleek galaxy stared back at me as I watched as my father's face appeared on the screen. I could see the way that his blue eyes darkened as he glared at the screen. A shudder rushed down my spine as I took one last look at myself in the reaction to the flat-screen TV that resides in the living room. I didn't see any blood on my face so heavily I sighed as I hit the bright green button.

Watching as his face turned back at me as I took in a long heavy breath I put on my best front trying to hide the anxiety and anguish that rushed over me every time that I didn't see my father rushing to my side.

"What is this that I hear about you nearly killing a girl? In public no less. Among other things'' There was a coldness to his voice as his bright red lips pulled into a sneer telling me that at the very least he gotta eat dinner. A tired yawn fell from my lips as I curled tightly to the couch resting my head on the plush white pillow.

"I was in a mood and it wasn't made better by that brat brother of yours. Dad, I'm tired and my body hurts and I just want to sleep. Do we have to do this now?" My tone is warm and whining as I pulled my blankets tightly under my chin as I glared at him. His eyes were jaded and filled with hatred as I took in a long steadying breath in the hope that I didn't lose my shit.

I looked at the soft plush white wolf since papa died it felt like I never let go of this damn thing but with it, I felt safe. "No we can't put this off your uncle tells us that you thought that you are above the clan and the pack. You belong to one fo the most powerful clans in the world. I don't want to hear you knockin your clan Ty." Grandpa spoke in a cold voice.

His tone was outraged as I whimpered slowly, closing then opening my eyes to see grandpa glaring at me. He stood firmly behind dad, his arms folded firmly over his chest as he assumed the alpha stance. His body is rigid and tight as he greeted me waiting to figure out what was going on.

"I told you I was in a mood but I never said that I'm above the clan. I simply said that I have no interest in being a possible heir to the clan because I would inherit your position as alpha. I didn't say that I was above anything, in fact, he was talking down to me not the other way around. Grandpa, I'm tired, can I go to sleep now or are you and daddy going to give me the third degree all the time." Even as I said the words I started to zone out I could hear the shifting in the back.

"Ty? Tyler?!" Outrage burned in my mother's voice as I snuggled into my pillow pulling the wolf closer to my body as I felt someone leering at me. Looking over the couch I could see mom her bright blue eyes were locked on my phone as she glared at dad that was resting on the other line of the phone.

"What are you teaching him? Skipping school after his first day back? Starting fights and feeding on girls in public. Your little brother stopped by and told me everything"

Hate flared in her voice as my dad simply looked at me, his golden brows racing lightly as if to say what the hell did you do. But I simply looked away, not wanting to deal with the disappointment that I'm sure would be glimmering in his eyes.

"I didn't think that he was ready to go back to school and I was right. He is a hybrid so his emotions are twice as heightened as any vampire. He can't handle grief and rage like he used to and even then he never processed it well. Ty go lay down in your room no more blood for the night your body is still adjusting."

I nodded my head but I was so tired my joints ached and my body felt heavy. I just wanted to sleep but instead, I started to rise from the couch hitting the bright red button but not before saying my goodbyes. After that, I made my way up the spiraling staircase gripping tightly to the banister for support.

My head felt light but my body felt heavy. I found it hard to get motivated lately. Dropping happily into my bed the fluffy white blanket curled tightly around my body and began to drift letting my mind fall back to when I was a little boy visiting my father in Alaska.

_10 Years ago_

_I woke up as the loud roar of the wind filled my ears looking over to my right. I noticed the fire in my room was still crackling, the sharp pops and whizzes filled my ears as warmth spread over the room. Taking one look at the empty room I felt terrified, I gripped tightly so the soft plushie helped to put me at ease as I noticed the glimmering rainbow of light just shining out of my window._

_The soft blanket of snow falling down from the sky as I noticed the rippling deep blues and bright green moving across the sky. The sight took my breath away as I heard a soft knock at the door. At first, I thought that I was hearing something but then there was a soft groaning sound as I turned back to watch a man walk into the room. Deep blue eyes locked on me warm and loving eyes that had a way of putting me at ease even in the more fearful moment._

" _What is my little wolf doing up? It's past your bedtime?" His soft loving tone forces warmth to spread through my chest and move out the rest of my body. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips as I bounced happily on the bed._

_"I can't sleep daddy, look at the pretty lights" I smiled warmly at him as he chuckled in a loving voice and his words echoed off my ears. "I can see that, do you know what they call those pretty lights." As daddy spoke there was love and light in his eyes as he stalked over to me. Taking in the sight of his easy posture I knew that he wasn't mad at me. At least not like the way that bully Richard is._

_"No what?" My voice filled with wonder and enthusiasm as he dropped happily on the bed pulling me close to his chest as he spoke casually like it was something that I should have known. "Aurora Borealis, tomorrow night we can go outside and look at them but that means that you have to be a good little pup. Can you do that for me?"_

_Joy bubbles in my chest as I bounce on his lap looking up at him with wide bright eyes that force him to laugh. The door slowly creaked open and I snapped back to see papa walking in. His bright green eyes were filled with love and warmth. He was more of a daddy than Richard was. I liked daddy's mate a lot more than mommas. "There are my boys what are you doing up Ty Ty"_

_When he spoke I knew that I was loved. It was like their smiles were a blanket of warmth enveloping me. Leaning back into my daddy's body I smiled warmly at him before shrugging my shoulder as I went back in my tangled mess of blanket and pulled tightly to mister wolf before showing him to papa. "I couldn't sleep papa can you read me another bedtime story" Daddy lifted us both into bed as he cheeks gently as his warmth overtook me and there was rumbling in my dad's chest._

_Papa walked over to me with a loving warmth bubbling in his eyes as he spoke in a carefree tone "Another one, I read you three and daddy read you three as well. That makes 6 you don't need another one. How about I sing you a song the same one that you grandpa used to tell your daddy" Excitement filled my chest as he dropped down on daddy's lap as he snuggled tightly into daddies side as he began to sing in a sweet and husky voice as ancient words filled my ears lulling me to sleep._

_Current Time_

I could hear my mother talking down the front stairs but I didn't let my eyes flutter open. I kept them closed and tried to drift off to sleep but as I slowly began to open my eyes. Drinking in the sight of the crescent moon helps to put me at ease as I listened in to the conversation

"Hello, there I was hoping to speak with you on a matter concerning your fair town." The voice was rustic and polite. The British accent that pooled with each word made me think of my dad.

Pulling the wolf just a little bit tighter to my chest I began to drift off to sleep, doing my best to be patient and silent

"Of course please come in. If you don't mind me asking what problem is it that you have come to seek my attention for?" Even as my mother spoke I could hear the warm beaming smile that I'm sure was pulling at her lips at this moment in time.

Sighing heavily I cuddled my pillow wishing that my dad was here to sing me to sleep like papa used to do.

"Well you know there is a hybrid problem that needs to be dealt with. That son of yours is one of them. That abomination passed his bloodline onto that little brat and you much like his whore mother broke a promise of marriage with that fucking beast. You shall die but not before Niklaus knows who did this."

I felt his words. I could hear his words but my body felt like lead and I couldn't move as I slowly began to close my eyes hoping that this was all some twisted dream, the monsters that hunt monsters are coming for me. I could hear Mikeal compelling my mother.

"After you tell Niklaus that I took his bastard baby boy, you're going to take a knife and stab yourself in the heart if he stops you, fight him until he kills you."

His words were taunting and smug and I felt hate bubbling in my chest. I wouldn't let this happen. I wouldn't let another one of my parents die because I was weak. In a flash, I was lined up before Mikeal.

I expected him to be a beast in the shape of a man that he would have fanged as long as my arms and a monstrous twisted body but instead the man that stood before I looked just like that, a man not some twisted beast.

His cropped platinum hair stared back at me combed to the right side, his pale skin glimmering in the light there was this powerful aura about him. His bright electric blue eyes lie to my father even though they were not blood-related.

They had the same air the same and the same depth and coldness in their eyes. His pink lips were pulled into a smug smile as he grinned at me only for a moment before he launched forward and fear ate away at my organs but I wouldn't let him win without a fight.


	18. Spending Time With Grandpa

Mikael POV

I watched the boy come at me, lower growl built in his chest as his golden-colored eyes as his hand more into the paws of the wolf. He seemed more in tune with his hybrid form and he moved with the rapid speed of a vampire.

Power and fury built in my chest as I slammed my fist down on his body and I didn't stop until I felt his skull begin to cave in from the power of my blows. Slamming my leg into his chest I could hear his howls of pain but he stood up for pulling himself off the ground. He had the fury and fighting spirit that his father never had.

His gaze burned with hatred as he pulled his fist to his face leaving his chest exposed at least that's what I thought but the one that I got to close he shifted his center of gravity and slammed his fist down on my cheek with all of his power. But even then it felt like a flinching blow.

"You have more spirit than your father boy. But in the end, you will watch your bastard daddy die before you do." Disgust and revulsion rushed over me, at the very thought of the boy in front of me.

Blood burst from his mouth as he doubled over in pain but even then I could see the flames burning in his eyes. He wasn't going to give up no matter what, in fact, there was almost a desperate need in his eyes. Like he wasn't going to back down, no matter what happens, that was definitely not like his father who took pleasure in killing. I would end that boy if it was the last thing that I did.

A smug smile pulled at my lips as I watched him moaning and groaning in pain the way that he was curled over on the floor brought paired to my heart as I grinned like a fool. I knew that within a few hours he would be on his way home he would see the mess that this little boy left behind and he would go insane.

"Why do this? Dad didn't choose to be born in wedlock any more then I did, grandpa it's not fair, why to do this to me?" The bastard boy spoke with a pain laced voice. As beads of sweat dripped down his face as he looked up and his matted black. Brown eyes were locked on me as I felt a small twinge of pity for the boy before me. He didn't know any better but he had to die. It was that simple.

I leaned against the smooth rock wall while the moist air sat heavily in my lung as my shirt clung tightly to my chest. Katrina walked up behind me, a smug smile on her face as Tyler's lips curled in disgust.

"You bitch you are the reason that all of this was happening was he ever in London!" Outrage burned in his voice as his eyes flashed gold and hate flared in his sneer as Kathrine happily walked over to him. There was a smugness to his tone that didn't sit right with me. I would not have said a thing to her though as I watched her stalk into the cave. A magical boundary spell was put on to keep werewolves in but let others leave freely.

"Little boy you might be the son of an original but you can't beat me. I have 500 years on your '' The triumph look fluttered onto Tyler's face as he glared at her forcing shivers down my spine in this light he looked murderous in the moonlight. In this light he looked more like his father then I was willing to bear. Rage and hate built with me holding my breath like a dam waiting to burst forth.

"I don't need to be older than you to win the fight. You can't kill me until my dad dies first and let's be honest Katrina. I'm a hybrid I don't need to fight you to win, all it takes is one like wolf bite and my father is the only one that knows the cures." That cheeky little brat I watched his eyes to flash gold with power as his fangs elongated as I watched her blood spill from her neck as her bones crunch and her flesh ripped. Tyler dug his teeth deep into her skin before ripping back with a sly grin on his face.

Overwhelming rage and fury filled my body as I started to beat him until he was reduced to a bloody mess. I beat him until blood dripped from my knuckles but even then he didn't whine out like some whipped cur.

He wouldn't give me the satisfaction of hearing him cry but that made me feel a small sense of pride that this boy wasn't weak, not like his father. I didn't see the hate in his eyes because they were swollen shut. I could smell his fear and his heartbeat was weak but even then I could sense his defiance.

Katrina was clinging to her neck gasping with panic and fear as her eyes were wide with terror her hand was gripping to the red soaping mess of her collar bone and neck. I knew that she was wishing that she never came into the cave. Darkness swallowed me threatening to take her over as she looked down to the broken skin. The haggard picture wounds stared back at me as the seeping crimson fluid dripped onto the cave floor.

The sight of her blood forced a deep-seeded hunger to begin to build in my chest as my throat felt like it was on fire. My tongue felt heavy in my mouth as I glared at her blood. I knew better than to drink it because I knew that the taste of the venom would make me more delirious. Instead, I turned my attention to Tyler, his blood flooded my nose as I grinned at him crumpling form.

Taking in a deep breath I walked more to him. He didn't whimper or move away from my touch; he just sneered at me. His lips are fat and bruised and they ached. I could tell his tender skin was blackening from pain as bubbling blood slipped out of a large gash mark that rested on his right arm. Pulling him close to my best he tried to fight from my grasp.

But I simply glared at him and a smugness filled my chest as I stared at him hungrily, his eyes began to darken with rage and hate. "Do it!" he roared at me with a fury that I could taste. Snapping my jaws down on his arm he screamed out in agony as his warm blood flushed against my lips. Niklaus better get here before I drain him dry. Then again only ripping his heart out would kill him so he is an endless blood bag.


	19. Where Is He?!!!

Ansel POV

“He is going to lose his shit” The soft murmuring of Derek filled my ears. His Irish ancient rolled off his lips as he spoke in a lower tone to Mason and me. As we ran at a blinding speed the whole world seemed to slow as we blurred through the streets. The crisp air sat heavily in my lungs as my chest threatened to start heaving from exhaustion. Niklaus looked panicked as he ran just ahead of us. Bright icy fear was slamming into his heart and blooming into his now jaded and almost murderous eyes. Toxic blue waves were rolling on his tense and rigid form not once did he look back to make sure that we were following him.

I knew that he was scared that there was something wrong with Ty. He feared that Tyler had been taken and as we took the flight back and got no word from Ty that only egged on his paranoia and hysteria. I knew that he wouldn’t rest until he saw his son. I couldn't fault him for that there were nights that I couldn't sleep with Mikael out there hunting Niklaus. When he came up to have a permanent resident in New Orleans, I went down there three to four times a week to make sure that he was alright. He hated that I hovered over him and now he was doing the same thing.

Taking in a heavy breath Mason spoke in a low voice making sure that his alpha lost in a storm of emotions didn’t hear him. “Easy you better be carefully Derek he isn't the best at temper control and with his wolf side amplifying his vampire side, this isn't going to be getting any better.” They both spoke so casually like they didn't have a care in the world and that didn't sit right with me. They need to be careful with his temper. Taking in a deep breath I watched Nik he looked ready to explode.

I wasn't so sure that I wanted to have Carol around him if there was something wrong with Tyler then she might not live through the night. There were this sinking and cold feeling of trepidation running over me as the air grew tense. So, tense that I could have cut it with a long sword.

The massive white mansion came into view as the bright blue and red flashing lights of the police car painted the once bright white walls. Instantly my heart leaped into my throat as I could think of one thing only. Tyler. Who else could warrant action like this except for the son of the mayor? 

I felt my eyes begin to widen with doubt. How could he have known that this was going to happen? Here I was pushing this all off to be just another bout of insanity with my son but instead, he was right this whole time. The thought did nothing to calm me down and in fact, it made me panic even further. He wasn’t going to stop until Tyler was found and was safe.

Niklaus looked manic as I looked over to a woman dressed in a police khaki and a pullover green jacket. Taking in a long heavy breath I watched Niklaus come to a stop with Mason and Derek flanking him. The once carefree air about them came to an end, both had critical eyes scanning every inch of the ground as if they were looking for some kind of clue that would lead them back to Tyler. Mason looked just a bit frantic. I could see his emotions peaking out past his blank mask.

Sure, he just found out that Tyler was never his nephew by blood but that didn’t erase the bonds that the two of them built together. I knew that this was going to be just as bad for Mason as it is going to be for my son. I can only hope that Derek will be able to keep them both in line with level heads.

I knew that they weren't going to leave his side, not after seeing this mess, I walked behind them taking in the hushed whisper about dead people and missing children. Damn them! I told him to keep the peace and do this. I wouldn't stop Niklaus from killing them a fourth time in fact if anything happened to Ty, I would help Niky kill them.

Walking into the foyer I could see Carol and her hand were gripping tightly to a square crystal glass with a brown liquid resting in it. I knew that it had to be brandy, the guilt that shimmers in her deep blue eyes forced a sad smile to put at my lips. Her eyes were crazed, there were black bags resting just below her eyes and I could see the fear filling them quickly as I noticed how sickly and clammy her skin looked. The moment that she looked to Nik there was this change of expression. Her eyes were no longer crazed but eerily and calm. Was she being compelled? 

“What happened!!” Niklaus roared with paternal fury and his eyes flashed gold and his fingers dug so deeply into the tender skin of his palm that I watched as crimson blood slipped from his palms and onto the ground. Derek stood at his side stiff but there was this both calming and commanding presence about him. He had a large callous hand resting on Nik’s shoulder with a tender yet firm grip.

Running a smooth hand along Nik’s back I could sense the tension plaguing his muscles as he began to ease up with worry shining in his I knew my son better than he wanted to admit so I knew that he was dangerously close to either crying or killing something and knowing him he would choose to kill every time.

He snapped his head back to look at me. I could see the fury in his eyes as if he knew what I was thinking but this broken and almost tender look started to form in his eyes as the rage began to dissipate. A thick layer of emotion and moisture formed in his eyes instead and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he started to cry

But a thick and raspy voice that I knew belonged to Carol began to fill my ears as I watched her lips tremble with terror and uncertainty. "I didn't know who he was. He told me that he had a concern about the town, so I let him in then he told me that he was here to kill you and Tyler. He had a girl with him. She looked like Elana, but she said that her name was Kathrine. They took Ty, Nik you have to get him back he said that he is going to make him watch you die before killing him."

Her voice began to rise in volume as terror spilled out onto her face, her brows were furrowed as her lips were trembling as her breaths came out in ragged pants. Nik on the other hand was not shaking. I could feel the way that his muscles were begging to constrict like he was working power in his muscles so that he could hit her.

"You stupid fucking bitch you let him take my pup I should fucking slit your throat hell...." He tried to fight against the hold of the three of us, he kept fighting us as I noticed his rage taking over his grief. He was really about to kill her, deprived in every word as a murderous red wave of hate and blood lust rippled down his shoulders pulling at his feet.

But Carol beat us all to the punch, something clicked in her eyes and I could only watch as a flash of silver came across my eyes. I watched her pull a massive butcher's blade sticking it deep into her heart. Her eyes widened when she doubled almost like she wasn't aware of what was going on. Her eyes were brimming with fear as wet tears streak her creamy white cheeks. I knew at that moment that she was compelled to kill herself.

Shock and awe-filled my body the same feeling that I expected to see in Niklaus' face or at the very least some kind of emotion or expression that resembled a form of grief. I thought that he might be roaring with rage instead there was a look of almost joy in his eyes though it only lasted for a moment before he started to grow more erratic.

I moved swiftly to her side, wet gasps and short pants filled my ears as I looked at the crumbling and dying women blowing me. Niklaus’ raspy thick voice was cold and murderous as he spoke in a low tone.

"Leave her father I don't care what happened to her, this is the fourth time that she put his life in danger. Let her die, father. I mean that" Commanding and cold his voice echoed in my ears and while I didn’t like her it was more than a little startling to hear my son say that about the mother of his child.

I gave him a cold stare as her wet echo gasps filled my ears and the chief rushed in the room; her popping blue eyes were locked on the sight before her as she screamed shrill and raspy as if seeing her dead friend was more than she could bear. 

“Take care of her body sheriff when she takes her last breath she stabbed herself right in the heart she won't be living for long. Mason, Derek let's go pay the vampires a little visit" His tone was cold, and meaning I couldn't live my sons could be so callous but I knew that he never truly loved Carol. The only thing that he had his mind on was his son.

Damon POV

The shadows danced along the walls as the orange flames licked against the logs forcing the scent of ash to fill my nose as black smoke rose up through the stone chimney. The sight helped to put me at ease as a smile pulled at my lips. I'm sure that by now Kathrine has found Michael.

We would get rid of Klaus and that would be the end of it. We of course would have killed Tyler too; both of his fathers were dead; there is no way that he was ever going to let that go. He is a fucking Mikelson after all and his bite is lethal. I'm sure that he said no killing at the time, but he wasn’t the same little wolf that Elana knew as a child.

She didn't want us to harm Tyler, but she would be out of her mind if she thought that we were going to live after murdering his second father. I knew that it was a risk, but it was one that I was willing to take for all of our sakes. I didn't care if she hated me. It was better than all of us being killed. Even a stake through the heart won't kill him. I would be an idiot if I let him walk around here free as a bird.

The soft early creak of the front door opening filled my ears as I looked over to the door expecting to see Elena. I knew that it couldn't be Stefan because he was sleeping soundly in his bed. Even now I could hear his soft breasts as he slept.

But there was a shift in the air and the blood that I smell through the pulsing heart that boomed in my ears like a native American war drum didn't belong to Elena. In fact, there was almost something similar about the heartbeat. I snapped my head back to see who it was and in a flash, there was a man standing before me not ones that I would ever believe I was seeing.

“How are you not dead?” I looked at a man with a sharp and strong jawline with a black stool and bright blue eyes that were locked on me flashing gold as hate-filled them. I watch the black lines forming under the bags of his eyes. I knew that he had to be a hybrid but how I had killed him long before Klaus came to town. There is no way that he brought this man back from the dead. If they could then his husband wouldn’t still be dead, a dangerous chuckle left Mason’s lips as he sensed my confusion and terror.

Fear settled deep into my chest as I glared at him, his hand gripped tightly to my throat as he shrugs his shoulder like it was no big deal. “The moment that you turned away Ansel the alpha of the North-East Atlantic pack saved me. Then Niklaus turned me that simple. I guess he wanted more people to protect my nephew. Blood or not he is my family and I'm sure that you know where he is. If I were you, I would tell me before he comes, and trusts me you don’t want that.” Mason spoke with a certain degree of smugness that made me want to punch him in the face.

Even as he spoke, I could feel confusion flooding me what the hell are they talking about? Where's Tyler? I tried to shift my gaze but the sound of my own bones crunching under a strong hand kept me in place. I heard the shocked gasp and gasping for air filling my ears. The raspy voice of Stefan filled my ears as his moans of pain force bubbling rage to fill my chest. A white-hot inferno screamed for me to protect my little brother. 

“Who are you?” He's wheezing and a husky voice filled my ears as I glared at Mason. There was a cocky grin on his face as his gleaming white teeth stared back at me as his dimples made an appearance.

“I don't know what you are talking about” Even as I struggled to breathe and speak, I could hear a thick husky Irish accent that filled my ears.

“Don't lie Damon you're not very good at it and we can hear the slightest uptick in your heartbeat. You are working with Kathrine to kill my alpha, aren't you?” His voice wasn’t the least bit questioning and I watched as a man walked into the room he was lean with well-toned arms and long legs clad in black jeans. He had an old school black duster jacket and a cool blue shirt.

His bright gray eyes were almost a white-like color. His black hair was a buzz cut like that as a jarhead. He had a black scruff running on his strong and sharp jawline with an aquiline nose and classic rugged good looks. While lost in his rage I watched his pale gray that looked playful and soft turned to gold and dangerous.

His hands were morphed so that razor-sharp claws were pressed firmly against my brother's throat. The sight of him forced bone-chilling fear to paralyze me as for the first time in my life I couldn’t think of a witty comeback.

Mason spoke to the guy that didn’t look a day over 25, “Looks like time is up buddy. Here comes the big bad wolf and he is about to blow your house down.” There was a smugness almost joy that filled both his words and smile. I knew that he must have been bitter that I killed him but just how bitter was he. 

Klaus walked into the room and he wasn’t the man that I knew him to be, the man I knew had a condescending smirk that never seemed to leave his face. The man I knew had an arrogant air and a murderous edge. But this man's eyes were a searing gold that bloomed with panic, rage, and fear to swirl around in his stare like a dangerous storm. His shoulder shook with a manic rage and his hands were clenched tightly at his side. His shoulders were thrown back but even I could tell that it took everything that he had to keep them that way. 

His lips curled over his razor-sharp canine teeth as his body vibrated in a place like he was trying to fight off his chance. There was crazed energy that flooded his eyes as he stalked over to Stefan. Slamming his fist into my brother's chest, his wet gasp filled my ears as blood spilled from his lips as he glared at me.

Searing gold locked on my icy blue as he spoke in a cold tone, “Kathrine and Mikael took my son where they are!!” His voice boomed so loudly that the earth shook and the fires raged higher.

The air stilled and the fury in his body forced fear to crawl into my heart. I knew that he was dangerous and murderous and that he would kill us if we said even the wrong thing. “Kill Stefan and you will never know, without that witchy husband of yours you will never get the information out of my head. You could drain us of vervain but by then he will be dead.”

Another roar of rage greeted me as he looked ready to rip Stefan’s heart out and all I could think is that is this really worth it. I watched blood slamming against the ground with a wet slap as I could hear the tearing of flesh and bone with relative ease.

“TELL ME!!!” Roaring with fury Klaus’s eyes widened as he glared at me I knew that he would have killed me if given the chance. I could hear his gripping tightening against my brother’s heart forcing my chest to swell with panic. I knew that we were both about to die but then divine intervention happened and I watched as big daddy wolf stepped in.

“Niklaus stop! This is not the way to find Tyler; they don't know a thing! You know that you can smell it one them but you refuse to believe your senses. You are wasting time that could be spent finding Tyler.” The sage words of Ansel filled my ears as the copper skin man sneered at me, his cropped brown hair stared back at me as a look of pity welled in his deep blue eyes as he looked at me and my brother. His lips pulled into a hard press line as he looked to his son

“Let them be, for now, each of you takes ten hybrids and hunt down Ty, that white wolf on his bed has his scent on it. So potent in fact that you would be able to find his scent even 100s of years after the fact. Find him. I'm going to look for one last place. Salvatore’s your old flame and mate did this. If I don't get him back I'll kill you on principle. Mason, Derek go now” Ansel spoke only a few words but they dropped us to ground relief flooded me and for a moment I was glad that someone had a bigger mouth than me.

I looked at the large muscular man in front of me, his cold blue eyes were like an ocean filled with depth and danger. I knew that he wouldn't save us for the third time so I took in a deep breath and spoke with a raspy voice.

My throat burned with pain and thirst but I managed to speak through the pain. “Thank you” They were the only two words that I could manage before they all left the room. “Damon, what the hell did Katherine do?” The questioning and mystified tone of Stefan filled my ears as he glared at me, his hazel eyes turning cold and jaded as he glared at me.

I didn't know what to say so I lay there gently rubbing my neck hoping the pain would fade. The soft crackle of the flames did not warm me or put me at ease; instead only a cold steading hatred burned in my chest even now that lying bitch still found a way to ruin my life. I wasn't going to die for her, I just wouldn’t.

“I don't know where they are but I know that we have found them. If they find out that we called Mikeal here then they will be the ones hunting us next. Call Bonnie she is going to have to do a locator spell.” I spoke in a cold tone as I glared at him. We needed to move quickly. 

  
  



	20. Rescue Attempt 1

Tyler POV

I could feel my body growing light, my mind was blank and my body felt like it was floating. The thought of having to lose my life to this man force hated to fill my chest. I could hear the soft slurping down as Kathrine let out a loud wail, one that shook my heart and boomed in my ears.

“His blood isn't working, why isn't it working?” Her tone was outraged and booming with shrill panic. I gave her a cold bitter laugh. I knew that my face had to be horrible to see and a few ounces of blood would heal me.

“I'm not an original hybrid, only the blood of my father can heal a hybrid bite the last time that I checked. I'm not an original hybrid. You're going to die Kathrina, you had a choice: you brought the monster who hunts monsters down on me and my father. You will never make it out of this alive you're going to die, my father won't save you, and the moment that you try to betray Mikeal he is going to kill you too. He won't let you stop him from getting what he wants. Isn't that right grandpa?”

Even as I spoke dark red swirled around me the scent of mold and moist air filled my nose as my body ached. My throat felt like it was on fire, my tongue felt clammy in my mouth and my whole body felt weak. I curled up into a tight ball to protect what little undamaged bones that I had left. The soft whisper of air-filled my ears as I could sense the magic that blooms in the air. I knew that my father would come to save me even if he had to give up his life for mine and that forced terror to fill my chest.

I wished that he would never have left, there was terror flushing my mind as I could hear the crunch of gravel. The soft humming of an ancient Icelandic folk song filled the air. The medley was sweet yet melancholy as I smelled a murderous hunger rolling off the humming man in front of me. I couldn't see anything but I could sense their bright red aura slamming against me.

Mikael spoke with a smug smile pulling at his lips, “Yes that is very true if you try to leave or attempt to give up our location to Klaus then I will kill you. Tyler I won't be killing you yet. Despite the fact that you are an abomination your blood is quite delicious and I have an unlimited supply.” Even as he spoke he lowered down to one knee the low whisper of his breath ghosting against my skin forced goosebumps to form on my skin. I felt cold even though I usually ran hot. I wanted my dad. I wanted all of this to end but I won't let my fear show.

I felt the searing pain of his fangs digging deep into my throat as I resisted the urge to groan out of pain. The soft slurping and the feeling of lightheadedness filled my mind once more. My heart thundered in my chest as I took in a long steady breath doing my best not to panic as I felt my life force leaving my body.

I might have thought that I was going to die but then I could hear the roar of wolves, the loud whoosh of vampire speed, and the loud roar of Mikeal as he ripped his head back sharply from my throat. I knew that they were hybrids and sent here to find me.

For a moment I let myself hope but then they were going to find me but an overwhelming aura ripped apart the smaller blue and red auras that were going out like small flames. Off to the side, I could see a small red aura that looked to be decaying. The scent of venom rich blood filled my nose and I knew that it was Kathrine. 

For a moment I thought that there was a chance of me getting off of here. But I knew better than to think that. Mikeal wasn’t going to let me go until everyone that my father loved was dead then and only then would he give me the sweet release of death. Panic screams slammed against my ears bouncing around in my brain as the wails of panic screeches echoed in the air. 

It wasn't till I started to hear the echoing screamed followed by loud snapping and the crunching of bones that I knew all hope was lost. Screams and dying cries filled my ears as bodies dropped to the ground with heavy thumps. I caught a familiar wildflower and blood scent that I knew had to be Dany. I could smell the terror running off of her in bright gold waves. She fought with a ferociousness that shocked me and she didn't even think of backing down. It was the strong hands of two older hybrids that pulled her away.

“Don't be a git come on before we all die.” A thick Irish accent filled the air and flooded my senses. I knew that had to be Derek, one of my father's oldest friends. So the other person had to be uncle Mason. I could hear her fighting against their grips. I wished that I could see them but lids felt like anchors and I couldn’t even begin to lift them. Mikeal’s soft pants filled my ears. They were the only thing that I heard as the fighting began to die down.

“I hope that the bastard does better than that or he will never get you back” The joking and a cruel voice filled my ears and Mikeal stalked back over to me. I could hear the soft smacking that his lips made as he ran his tongue over his blood-stained lips. His pants started to ease up and when he spoke again I got a cold shiver rushing down my spine. “All that fighting has built up an appetite, you don't mind your grandson.”

Michaels tone was mocking and cruel as he glared at me. I couldn’t see him but I knew that his bright blue eyes had to be jaded off and burning with rage as a cunning grin pulled at his face. I'm sure that he had a crazed look on his face as he dropped down to one knee and slammed his fangs into my shoulder this time.

I struggled to breathe, I couldn't keep the pain away from any longer for the shoulder that he bit. It felt like there was fire running in my veins. He was gripping to the arm that had already been broken in three places. I didn’t cry out I knew that was going to get worse. Dad wherever you are please hurry. 

  
  



	21. Spiraling

Klaus POV

I walked along the beaten green ground, the silk moist air sat heavy in my lungs as I stood in the tomb of my deceased husband. I had hoped I would never come back here but with Tyler missing a part of me hoped that Mikeal’s was twisted enough to hold him here. I hope more than anything that he was alive. I could feel it in the pit of my chest. The thought of losing him was far too much for me to bear. I couldn't live another 1,000 without my son. I couldn't and I wouldn't.

I took in a long heavy breath staring up at the sullen gray rock tomb until my eyes ran to Maddox Andino. They hailed from Greece and when they moved here about 1,000 years ago give or take they put down roots here. The magic that ran in his blood was old and powerful. I never thought that I would be standing here wishing that he hadn't died. Washing the white oak stake ran through my heart.

At this point, they all would have been better off if I was the one that had died, I have never had good luck but the thought of my life-ruining that of the people that I loved most. It made me wish that Damon had killed me instead. My Maddox was dead and no my son was the only god knows where. Taking in a long heavy breast I ran a tender hand along the smooth gray bedrock.

Thunder boomed in my chest, my heart raced and my mind grew heavy with all the places that they could be. I knew that Mikeal wanted me to suffer and I knew that there had to be tortured and pain or else he would feel like he was robbed. He would torture my son until his throat was raw and he could no longer cry out. The only way to make me suffer is by killing Ty he was a kid and he hadn't even made it to his 16 birthday just yet.

“Niklaus?’ The soft questioning tone of my father fills my ears and it brought up all those feelings of rage and pain that came bubbling to the surface. No matter how many times that I tried to shove them down I knew that fear and hopelessness that wasn't going to disappear. It sat like lead in my stomach as a small voice taunted me screaming that it was what I got for all the evil that I brought into this world. The only good that I did was Ty and now he was going to die and for what. So that some wanker could kill him. How does that help any of us?

“The coffins are missing the one that held a mother and the others, I'm sure by now Elijah has found them and is going to raise them. I had hoped to kill Mikeal before then. How can I defend my family with all of these thoughts? If I thought that for even a moment Tyler would be safe if I gave myself up I would do it a second thought. But I can't, I can't find him, I couldn’t save my husband from a baby vamp. How the hell am I supposed to save my pup from my tormenter.”

My voice broke and my eyes stung not with pain but with tears but I blinked rapidly I would not let them be shed. If I have to castrate myself in front of Mikeal if I had to stab myself with the white oak then that is what I'm willing to do if it meant that I got my son back. If it means that he would lead my pack when I die then I would gladly do it.

“Our last name, do you know what it means?” My father’s voice was questioning and warm as he glared at me. I could see the outrage burning in his eyes as he glared at me. His bright blue eyes turned into a searing red that was locked on me. I knew that his rage was beginning to bubble over. 

I took in a slow breath as I spoke in a cold and cautious voice. “Atsila, it means fire” I turned as I rolled my eyes and usually hate-filled my stare but only pain bubbled in my stare as I ran my fingers gently tracing the M for Maddox on his tomb. 

I knew that dad was smiling weakly as he nodded his head as he grinned like he was lost in his own thoughts. “Yes, and the fire is power, a force of nature that burns down everything in its path. You are powerful, and when you want something not even nature herself can’t stop you. I will not let you give up you are my son and I won’t watch you die any more then I will watch Tyler die. They are going to find him, we will get him back and then we will work on what's next. Now please Niklaus think rationally you two have been hunting each other for centuries. No one knows him better than you, you just have to think”

Even as he spoke I knew that he was right. I leaned against the wall feeling Maddox's spirit running over me as I let myself forget my utter loss and despair before taking in a long heavy breath. Letting my mind clear each time that my chest began to expand and collapse in. My lids shut and auras swirled around me as I let the coolness of the tomb rake against my skin. I could hear the chirping of birds and the loud crunching of twigs as dear prance over them with wide eyes.

I thought back to New Orleans to the last attempt of trying to kill one of my children, to the night that he tried to kill Marcel and the crescent queen, the women that I had come to love. He wasn't just going to make Tyler suffer he would make him watch me die before making his way over to killing my Ty.

I knew that he could have made his way to his father's compound but that isn't likely seeing as how he wouldn’t dare waste the stake on him. Plus he wouldn’t be able to find the compound with Ty and he wasn’t simply going to tell him because he threatened him. That leaves him with only one choice to hunt and kill me. Mikeal won't waste the stake on father no matter how much he hated him he hated me more. I besmirched his mighty honor, taking in a long heavy breath I let my eyes snapped open.

“There was a network of caves that we used to play in as children, one night after one of the long hunting trips that I was really spending with you ended on a bad note. Mikeal found out that I was in the wolf village. He took me to those caves and beat me half to death and left me there. I survived and found my way back to camp and my mother healed me. But in the span of a thousand years that cave was turned into a tomb that was then later spelled by the bennet witches more than a few times in the past 1,000 years. If he wanted me to suffer then that is where they took him. I have to go”

I tried to lurch forward in the hopes of getting out of the tomb but father gave me a cold pining stare, one that told me not to do anything foolish. Looking in vain to my father he gave me a pinning stare, one that told me not to move or I would regret it.

“You are not going to fight head first. We need a plan, send a few of your hybrids to watch the place Niky. I need you to think. I won't let you die. We have to leave with a plan. We are the last of our kind. We can't simply run ahead first please Niklaus for me, for your son don't let your patience and hot temper get you killed. There will be no coming back from this. You know that” Fathering pleading voice didn’t match the intensity in his stare. I knew that if it came down to me or Tyler he would save me and I loved and hated him for it.

There was a coldness and commanding tone filling his voice but I could smell the determination running off for him, he thought that I was going to die and if it meant getting Ty back that was fine with me. He was right but I didn't do something soon would Ty last all that long. Taking in a calming breath my heart thundered as loudly, my mind was just a bit more clear and for the first time since this whole mess started, I felt clear. “Okay, what's your plan?” 

Derek POV

I watched him pacing back and forth, a glass of bourbon clenched tightly in his hands as he looked over to his father. Ansel’s lean form and flashing red eyes told me that he was just as worried as Nik, only he had a better way of hiding it. I have known Nik since I was a kid, I had to be 13 when I met Nik. I was one of a few wolves left from my mother's clans. The Hales was one of the original bloodlines, I killed my mother, she died giving birth to me.

Somehow the universe thought that was my fault and as a result, I have been shifting since I was born. Luckily for me, everyone in my clan turned at the age of 16 men or women and were sent out to trigger the curse. In the end, I came across a few vampires that didn't like my bloodline and had a bone to pick. In the end, I was close to death when Nik saved me. I had been loyal to him since. My father told me that he was pretending to be my friend so that he could use me in the sacrifice. But not a day or two after Maddox tracked me down and here, I am a hybrid owing him my life and my freedom once more.

“Mates calm down we know where he is and from the looks of it he is alive” My tone was casual as I tried to keep my voice calm as my accent flowed from my lips. Nik was usually calm and cool around me but instead, he looked ready to kill me. I could see the crazed look in his bright golden eyes as he looked ready to stalk over to me to rip my throat out. The fact that his eyes hadn’t turned red yet were telling. The moment that his eyes turned red then we would all know that he was made heir to his clan.

Blood lust and tension rolled off of him forcing the entire room to stiffen and I looked to see scattered glass and easels resting on the ground. The paint had been flung on the marble floor and now maids were struggling to clean it up. The scent of fury was pungent and sharp slamming into my nose like a fist. It felt like a stabbing pain in my nose, but it was something that I had gotten used to being around Nik. Mason was off to the side trailing his fingers along with the black and white keys of a piano.

The soft taunting beat filled my ears as his blue eyes faded with pain as he spoke in a low murderous tone of his own. “He is barely alive. You saw the way that he looked half beaten to death with Mikeal feeding on him like an all you can eat buffet. You call that alive, I call it borderline dead.” Nik’s voice was bubbling with outrage. I knew that he would happily run after Mikeal in the hopes of getting him back.

I gave him a pointe glare as I looked at Dany. She was sitting on the piano and the glistened black wood stared back at me as I was taking in a deep breath. I knew that none of them were thinking rationally; this was the exact reason that I was in their pack. I looked over to Nik narrowing my gaze as hatred filled my state and venom and cold numbness pooled in each world that I spoke.

“Stop acting like a gimp, you know that running off half-cock isn’t going to save him, I have known Tyler since he was a baby and sure it would be easier to lash out but let's be honest. Nik if you go there now the way that you are you are going to lose your shit and get yourself killed and then he will kill Ty anyway. Take the night plan and tomorrow we will act. You the alpha so you can do what you want but I doubt you want to get Tyler killed”

My tone was cold and husky as I shifted my gaze over to Mason, his finger slammed on a sharp key and it felt like someone was jabbing a q-tip into my ear forcing me to shutter as I glared at him. Dany rolled her eyes as the dazzling gray locked on me as she sneered. His lips curled over her teeth as they began to elongate, and her fangs started to make their appearance on her face. I knew that she would kill me just for speaking out of line to our alpha. She was devoted to him and I didn't mind that, but I wasn't dumb enough to trust her. I have been with Nik since the beginning. I'm the one that knows what he's thinking when he can't trust his own thoughts.

His bright blue eyes came back as his gold faded away, his shoulder collapsed, and it looked like his chest was about to cave in at any moment. His sandy blond hair was a deep brown from him sweating profusely, the soft crackling the flames in the living room could be heard here for the dining room. I could hear the soft thumps of a heart beast filling my ears as I took a deep breath.

“Very well how many did we lose; you each took 15 hybrids to the tomb how many of you really made it out of there alive and tell me the truth!” I gave him a smile making my way more to the steps that lead into the parlor room.

The smooth marble felt like heaven against my burning hot skin, just another thing that I got to look forward to. I knew one thing that I was never going to have to turn ever again and that was the only good thing about this moment.

“Aye mate I always tell you the truth, out of the 30 hybrids that we took with us there are about 10 left and that is including Dany, Mason, and myself. He cut them down like he was carving a piece of cake. Dany and the other would be dead if they hadn't listened to us. We left but from what I saw, and smelled Kathrine was dying. Tyler bit her, she would have given you the location in exchange for the cure, but we found them first and Mikeal would have killed her before she got the chance to stab him in the back. He had the white oak stake. I could smell it on him, and I could sense the power. It's in his inner jacket pocket. I'm sure the moment that he sees you he will take the spike out.”

My tone was casual, but I could see the flicker of pain and annoyance that flashed across his face. I'm sure that he was kicking himself for sending us out. I might be a new hybrid but I'm an old wolf with 25 years of experience. I turned back to look at Mason. He had a sour look on his face as he looked to me as if to say do you need to tell him all of it?'' But if he thought I was going to lie to Nik then he looked dumber then he looked. 

Ansel sighed heavily as he nodded his head “It would be better to come up with a plan where my son doesn't die. But that being said it would be better to fight him in an open space rather than a tomb. I don't like our odds. That being said we need something to lure him out and I don't think they would leave that tomb for anyone but the two of us so I'm going to be the bait. Once he brandishes the weapons, we are going to encircle him rip it from his grasp and then kill him.”

Ansel spoke in such a commanding and matter of fact tone made me think that is the only way to play this, but Nik looked like he was going to lose his shit. He stood up in outrage “Father, he will kill you I won't let that happen. No!”

Nik’s voice boomed with rage, but I could hear the light quiver. Anyone else wouldn't think anything of it but I knew better. Nik loved his father and cared about what he thought about him. I always knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to his father if he could help it.

“You will not command me, boy! I am the alpha you are pup, I’m the parent you are the child! I will not let you die for me is that understood!!” The sight of the two of them made me think that they were nearly twins. Both stood firms, their shoulders stiff with rage as their first clenched tightly, their fingers biting deep into their palms. Hatred flared in their eyes as they looked to be reaching their boiling point.

Jumping quickly to my feet I walked over to Nik gripping tightly to his shoulders as I spoke in a warm casual voice. “Your both acting the maggot, there is no need to fight nothing will happen to Ansel he is an original wolf and hybrid he has a power that the rest of us could only dream of he isn't going to go down easy and the minute that he pulled the white ash stakeout we will be on top of him. Now come on mate lets go get ossified.”

I did my best to steer him out of the room as I nodded politely to Ansel. I knew that he wasn't the kind of man that stood for disrespect. He nodded his head in thanks as if to tell me that he was close to doing and saying something that he would regret. Sighing heavily, we started to make out the room this is going to be a long night.

  
  



	22. Next Move

Caroline POV

I felt another wave of confusion running over me as I looked at Damon. His icy blue eyes were locked on me with annoyance burning in them. His face was cold and numb, a pale white skin glimmering in the moonlight that streamed in from the window. Stefan was beside him, greedily gulping down a canister of blood. Elana was by his side, running her finger gently through his bronze colored hair, soft hazel brown eyes locked on her own.

Bonnie sat to my right, terror flashing in her deep brown eyes as she forced a few thick strands of her brown hair behind her ears. There was a sadness that bubbled in her eyes as she spoke in a low, cautious voice. 

“Are you sure that it was Mason? Why was Klaus there?” Her rapid-fire questions filled my ears as I looked over my shoulder to see Rick resting at the bar. His shoulder was slumped as he gripped tightly to his bottle of whisky, chugging it happily.

Damon gave us each an annoying deadpan stare that said what I looked like an idiot. There was hatred falling in his eyes as he spoke in a low tone. “Of course, I am sure Bonnie, he had his hand around my throat. I got a good look, and he wants a ghost. As for Klaus, he said that Kathrine and Mikeal took Tyler; you should have seen him. He was crazy. If not for Ansel, I would be dead. We both would. I don't know what she did, but I won't let her drag us down with her.”

His tone was cold and final, but I could only feel guilt and grief to think that Tyler was taken away and that I might have had something to do with it. We argued to call Mikeal here to use him to kill the originals. Elijah said, resting in the box, and now there was a magically sealed coffin that could lead to us finding a way to kill Klaus. But whoever kills Klaus will kill his son, the man that I thought that I loved.

Paranoia welled in the air as the soft ringing of a bell, forced me to snap my head up to see two people, one of them a man with golden sandy hair and deep cobalt eyes and black circle under his watch and this manic energy welling in him. He wore a black silk shirt and a pulled over leather jacket with black jeans. The soft slapping of his black leather shoes filled my ears as he dropped onto one of the stools as far from Rick as he could get.

Then there was the boy beside him. He couldn't have been that much older than us in his mid-20’s and the sight of him forced Stefan to snarl. 

“He was the prick that slammed his hand in my chest. He is a hybrid.” His tone was burning with hatred as I turned the back for a moment to see black veins starting to form just under his eyes. I knew that he wanted to kill him. But instead, he stood firm and silently at Elena and Damon’s side.

My gaze shifted back to the sexy hybrid. He had jet black hair and soft gray eyes that almost looked white, with high cheekbones and rugged good looks and a strong jawline with ruby red lips. I am sure that they were colored because they were stained with blood. He had black five o'clock shadow and charming, bright dazzling white teeth. He wore a tight white V-neck and black jeans with black matching converse. When he spoke, he did so with a sexy Irish accent that made my knees week.

“Gives us the best whisky you got, love” His tone was smooth and warm 

He grinned at the girls that wore a white tank top that said “ _ The Grill''  _ on it. Her tight black skirt showed off her long legs. She was a gorgeous girl with dyed bright blue hair and warm brown eyes that remind me of liquid chocolate. I wanted to sneer at her. We all knew that she was a total slut but instead, I continued to listen in to the conversation.

“He can't go through with it, I can't lose him, and I can't lose Ty, Der you have to talk to him about this. I know that he listened to you no matter how much you are about to deny it vehemently. I will not allow this. He will kill him on sight, and while that might save me, that will still kill me in one way over the other. I lost my father once I will not lose him again. Dear, I am begging you not to let him do this. We are a pack that makes us closer than family.” Klaus pleaded to the boy that rested beside him.

Taking in the sight of Klaus, I was shocked. His eyes were brimming with tears, and he looked close to crying as he glared at the gray eye boy that rested beside him. The sight of him forced a warmth to bubble in my chest. 

Maybe he was not the monster that I thought him to be, and if that were true. Then there was this guilt and regret that bloomed in my chest. If that were true, then I broke up with Tyler for no reason, and that forced terror to flash in my heart.

Looking back to Damon, I could see how his eyes flashed like he knew something that I did not. Do not tell me that he moved on that fast, taking in a long heavy breath as I sulked just a little bit into the chair as I listened closer to the conversation.

“Niky, it's not that simple, and you know that I'm the heir of the Hale clan. He only listened to me because of the pull that my father has over Ireland. The moment that he decides he will do something for the betterment of his pack, I cannot get involved plus, you are assuming that the tide will sway in Mikael’s favor. There is no proof to say that we will not win. I have not been a hybrid for long, but I have had my curse activated for 25 years. No one knows how to tap into their animal side better than me well, maybe your dad. Mason is from a powerful clan, and as such, he has great prowess and ability. Dany is smart and protective, and she is hopelessly devoted to you. It’s one opponent, and we both know that with two original hybrids and three wolves, all of them from original bloodlines, we got this, so drink this fucking shot and calm down Niky. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or him, so please calm down.”

His tone was almost annoyed as I watched the way that Klaus' eyes began to water. There was pain filling his eyes as I noticed a few stray and panic tears leaving his gaze. Though his eyes were blinking rapidly to make sure that no one other than his friend saw his tears, he never knew that I was watching them. There was pain and fear, filling the eyes of the young man that rested before him. His expression was filled with somber revelations.

“Niky, he is going to be fine. They both will, your dad is a tough son of a bitch, and there is nothing that he wouldn’t do to protect you. You are his only son left from that era; Aj was a rare instance and not one that is likely to happen again. I know that you are worried, but nothing will change his mind, not even me. I'll protect the both of you; Tyler will be driving you mad before any of us know it.” His tone was warm and loving as he rubbed a gentle hand along Klaus back.

My body moved without any real thought, and before I knew it, I was leaning against the bar as Klaus was glaring at me. The hate that flooded his stare told me that he was not happy to see me. Taking in a long heavy breath, I let my eyes flutter over to the tall, handsome boy with the thick Irish accent. This smugness filled his eyes as he glared at me. His gray eyes are flashing a searing gold as he flashed me a wide, dazzling grin, but his teeth were razor-sharp as he let his hand slammed the bar stool.

As he tapped his fingers against the bar, and I was shocked to see not fingertips but razor-sharp claws, his fingers were beating steady as his nose scrunched up as he glared at me. His lips curled in disgust as his nose scrunched up and hate flared in his eyes. 

“What do you want, leech?” Derek spoke in a cold, and his thick Irish accent rolled off his lips as Klaus took a shot of his whiskey before speaking in a slowly slurring voice.

“She is Tyler's ex-girl and one of the friends to the murder that killed Maddox and turned my boy over to that monster Mikeal. You would not believe how much damage he has done to me, and now my son is with that monster. Caroline, let me clarify if my boy does not make it out of this alive, none of you do. I will kill you all without a moment's hesitation. Keep that in mind now leave,” Niklaus spoke in a murderous voice. 

His tone was cold as he began to grip tightly to the whisky bottle; the deep brown liquid stared back at me as I looked over to the gray eye boy; I could see the hate that glared in his eyes.

“Well, you heard him beat it bloodsucker before I rip you apart.” Derek’s voice was cold and murderous as he glared at me. 

Taking in the sight of his meaningful presence, his muscle tense like that of an ancient beast as he sat in his seat with power and promise burning in every fiber of his being.

But I wasn't going to let either of them force me to back down instead, I glared at Klaus as he ignored the shot glass and instead turned to the bottle and gulped down the whisky hungrily, his own eyes turning gold, but they were slowly having red dots start to form in his eyes. I thought that I might have been seeing things, but then slowly, his eyes turned to their crystal blue. They were hazy with pain and confusion as he looked over to me. When he spoke, he did so in a slur and clumsy British accent.

“I thought that I made it clear that I don't like you, and I don't want you to live, but the love that my son bears for you is enough to make me reconsider killing you. I want you gone, is that understood, Caroline!!!” When he spoke, he did with a boom of power that forced the whole bar to stop. There was power in his voice as his eyes flashing a searing red only for a moment before the bar went about its own business like it was never to happen. Confusion filled my mind as I started to make my way over to Klaus. Gripping tightly to his shoulder but the dangerous snarls of Derek filled my ears, stilling my head.

My heart thumped with a panic, and a thick bead of spit filled my mouth as I resisted the urge to tremble with fear. I could sense the power in his stare in his whole body, really, but I did not dare cower. I stood firm with a blank look on my face as I looked to Klaus, speaking in a panic tone. 

“I understand that Tyler was taken, but that was not my choice, and I will do anything that I can to help you get him back, so please let me help” My voice was borderline pleading as Klaus gave me a once over before starting on his second bottle of whisky. 

“Go away, little blond vampire, before I bit you.” Klaus's mean voice filled the air. 

Fear flooded my chest, but I would not let him scare me off, for now, I backed away, but I knew that they would attack Mikael in the morning. I would be there at their house, sitting on that porch, waiting for them to leave. If they were going to save Tyler, then they were going to do it with me at their side.

Klaus POV

My head was pounding, and my mouth was dry as I resisted the urge to groan out in pain as a sharp, dull thud slammed behind my right temple. It felt like my head was going to explode as the once soft and serene chirping of birds turned into a tortuous song that just would not stop. 

I slowly opened my eyes to see golden light flooded through the living room windows. The smooth satin black curtains were parted as the small nook and window benched stared back at me. The bright golden rays pooled around the fluffy leather couch baking the soft leather hid in overwhelming early morning heat.

I resisted the urge to shiver as I remember that usually around this time, Maddox was driving me crazy talking about Christmas shopping for our son and his family. Now I thought that it was a dumb tradition. My father practices his father’s native American habits. My mother, a Viking that did not believe in the very gods and superstitions that this holiday celebrates. I thought that it was stupid and a waste of time.

Maddox would often tell me that the holiday is not for me but our son, but he is as much a native as me, and the only reason he celebrates this damn holiday is because of his mother. The thought forced a sneer to leave my lips as I could practically hear the doting voice of Maddox coming to the defense of Tyler and his gifts.

It was only when I heard a man clearing his throat did I notice my father glaring down at me. His arms were folded firmly over his chest as his piercing blue eyes were locked on me. His thick copper skin and matching thick black hair stared back at me as I noticed the grief and annoyance in his pinched features.

“Derek told me that there is a little incident with the people in the grill. Want to talk about it?” Father’s voice was taunting and cold, but the patient as if he were dealing with a small child that did something wrong, and they knew it.

Fury filled my chest, and he made it seem like I was that child. I was not his problem and soon, he would not have to worry about me at all. I was not some kid that was misbehaving; this was my life, and why the hell did he even care. His stare narrowed and turned tense as he leered at me.

I did my best to ignore his stare as I pushed my right side of my face away from the plush red satin pillow, just another thing that Maddox bought that now just forced some dull ache to form in my chest. But between moving too fast the blinding golden light that slammed against my eyes, I had to lay back down as a wave of nausea ran over me. I had one of my arms resting over my eyes; the other was lying limp on the ground beside the couch.

While one of my legs hung off the couch while the other was lying firmly on the sofa, my body felt heavy as I felt like I was going to sink into the sofa. Taking in a long heavy breath, I rolled onto my side, staring out the window to see that Caroline was resting on the porch. She sat firmly on the porch, swinging her legs under her as her smooth, agile fingers were clutching to a cup. 

“It wasn't a incident. I roared because I was angry and because that little bitch was getting in my way, the same little bitch who is sitting on my fucking porch!!” My voice boomed with power, and hate as a passion began to build in my throat and echo out in my voice. 

An alpha’s roar could control lesser creatures like humans, but it could summon wolves and vampires to my location. Like a form of compulsion, vampires came because they wanted to kill us. Wolves came to pay their respect to the alpha, and if they did not have a pack of their own, they asked to be a part of that alphas pack. I stared at my father, jumping from my spot on my couch to loom over my father. My body grew tense as I felt my fingers digging into my palm.

Taking in the very sight of him forced hatred to fill my chest. Why was he so eager to die, why did he have to be the bait? Why couldn't it be me? Pain filled my chest as I glared at him. There was a tense silence that filled the space between us. I knew that he wasn't going to see this my way, and I wasn't going to see this his way so instead, I rubbed my finger across my face rubbing my face as a hunger filled my chest as I started to stalk in the kitchen.

My father was stalking me. I knew that he was not going to let this go no matter how much I wished that he would. 

“You can't roar in the middle of a bar!!! If you cannot control your original powers, then we will have to do something about that, like limiting them. It is dangerous you could have summoned wolves or vampires to your location or worse, Mikael. What would you have done drunk and broken with only Derek to protect you? I get that you are hurting and that you can't understand my choices, but you can't do whatever you want!!” He screamed after me as the soft slap of his boots filled my ears as he stalked after me.

I did my best to hide my anger, but it was rolling off me in bright red waves as the granite kitchen island stared back at me. The sight of the smooth rock made me think of Maddox. He said that we should get volcanic marble, something about giving the kitchen a sleeker look, but I argued that the granites were better because it could handle more wear and tear.

Taking in a long heavy breath, I glared at him only for a moment before turning back the sleek black coffee maker. The scent of robust grinds filled my nose as I took in a long heavy breathtaking in the smell. It did not take long for me to move about the kitchen grabbing the grinds and a sizable black mug as I spoke in a low voice.

“I will deal with my life the way that I want to; you're going to be dead soon anyway, so why the hell does you even care. This is my life, and these are my problems” My pain laced voice filled my ears as I looked ready to cringe away as I sensed his blooming fury. His eyes were smoldering and misty with pain.

“Why the hell would you say that?! You are my child; your life is my business and lets me make this clear while I was willing to be the bait. I have no intention of dying. I'm going to live; you are not leaving, my grandson will come home, and I'm going to teach both of you that you can't simply let your emotions get the better of you. You are powerful, and when your temper gets out of control, you become destructive. Most wolves, when they get angry, they blackout and do not think they act about it. But you are a lot more dangerous than that. Niklaus, look at me!!” Father roared. 

He roared with murderous loathing as he moved into my line of sight, blood-red eyes locked on me as his long legs carried him over to me with swift strides. His hand gripped his chin as I felt pain echoing deep into my bones as I struggled to think and breathe. My breath hitched in my lungs as I leered at my father, doing my best to stand tall despite the fear that was shaking my legs. 

Taking one look at me, I knew that he was outraged, but it was starting to fail as he noticed the fear that was filling my chest and spilling out over my face. I knew that if I said one more wrong thing, I would suffer a lot more than being put on his knee.

His searing red eyes burned into my body as I wanted to shrink for his gaze, but I was forcing myself to stand firm. “You have to get your anger under control, and this is my last time telling you this. Get it under control over the next time that you do something like this. I am going to make sure that something like this never happens again. Is that understood?”

His voice boomed with a mighty roar as I nodded my head numbly though my legs were still shaking with terror. I wanted to run away to hide from his rage as it took all that I had not to flinch away. Mikael did a lot of damage to me, and it was hard not to be terrified of my father when he looked this lost in his rage. But my fear must have been evident on my face because he let out a heavy sigh like he realized that he had done something wrong. 

“I'm sorry, okay I didn't mean to be so forceful with you, and I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I know that living with Mikael was never easy, and you have to know that I would never take pleasure in hitting you. But you must be more careful. You are doing no one any good by spiraling. Tyler needs you. I need you so you must get it together. Now Derek tells me that your eyes turned hot red. The color of an original alpha is that true?”

A soft and sweet voice tried to chase away my fear and some of my panic, and for the most part, it did, but there was still that small feeling like I was living just to die at another moment at the hands of that monster. I went back to my coffee, watching as thick black vicious oil-like liquid started ago at me.

“Derek doesn’t know what he is talking about; Irish men are known for overreacting and seeing things while they are drunk,” I spoke in a monotone voice. 

I tried to play it off, and I knew that Derek would have my hide for making it seem like he is the one that is lying. That would put him in bad standing with my father, but then it is better than asking me what is going on with my eyes.

My eyes were starting to glow red for a while now, only when I was lost in my rage, and only when I was utilizing my powers from my original bloodline. I have not turned a human just yet, but the moment that I did, I would become an alpha. I knew the ceremony well. There are three ways to get the searing red eyes of an alpha. 

The first way is to be named heir once you start to talk about alpha-like quality; the second way is to kill someone who is already an alpha or force them to submit. The last way is to rise to that standing with sheer power simply, and I am sure that I have more control than any other original bloodline after all, I am two species never seen. If that were true, then I knew things would only get tense between the members of the main branch of our bloodline.

“Somehow, I doubt that Derek has nothing to gain from telling me a lie after all, his uncle is his father's heir until he comes to his senses and leaves an enemy alphas pack. The seven original bloodlines never merge, let alone be in the same pack. Lying to me will only put his station as second and command in your pack in danger. So, I will ask again. What is he talking about?” Father’s voice was forceful and cold as he gripped tightly to my shoulder, looming behind me dangerous and cruel.

I let out a heavy sigh in the hopes of avoiding his rage but instead, his eyes were burning into my back as I finally relented after a few moments of awkward silence. Spinning sharply on my heels, I watched his eyes turn jaded and worry while this blank mask fell over his face.

“Yes, my power had been growing, and each day, my eyes turned red a little bit longer. I am sure that now that I'm a true hybrid, I will be able to have more power at my fingertips and soon, I will reach alpha status by my power and not by your approval. I’m aware that this puts you in a difficult situation.” I spoke in a cautious voice. 

There is usually only one alpha in the main family, and even then, it was rare to have an alpha in the branch family. There is usually only one alpha in each clan unless the clan splits in two, separating by regions or cultures. So, for there to be two alphas in the same line with two separate packs, it will make other things that they can rise and challenge us. If he chose AJ as his heir, then there would be three alphas in the clan, making things even more dangerous. For a while, neither of us said anything but thanks to some awkward tension, I could hear the sound echoing in my ears

The soft hum of the filter filled my ears as I could hear the excited slaps of Mason's feet. It took all that I had not to burst out in panic howls, but as I stood in front of the sleek black machine. Watching as thick brown liquid stared back at me, the soft earthy tones of coffee began to fill my nose.

I watched the coffee dripping into the cleared glass cup as I listened to the soft breaths of Caroline. She was still waiting on the porch. She had to be out of her mind if she thought that I would let her help us.

It was her bitch friends’ fault that we were even in this mess. If not for the Scooby gang, my little boy would not be in the hands of a monster, and the thought of him being there alive being beaten and drained forced venom and bile to rise my throat, trying to gag me.

I stood mute as I listened to the soft breath of Mason. They were shallow and filled with worry as I looked over to see his head and mop of black curls as his cropped hair stared back at me. Deep blue eyes were locked on me as he shifted them nervously to my father, where they flashed gold.

I am sure that he was still getting used to the change in the alpha status. Grinning gently at him, I nodded my head. “It's fine. We are done here. I think that I am going to take my coffee outside. There is a house guest that is unwanted and unnecessary. I should deal with her.”

The warmth of the early morning air clung to my skin as the heat of the mug burned deep into my skin, keeping my mind sharp and in control. I could see Caroline drinking her blood and coffee mixture. There was a spicy look on her blue eyes and a blank face.

"I love him, and I never meant for this to happen, okay. They did this without telling me, but I’m not leaving here until you let me help you get him back please, this is all that I ask of you. If you want to kill me later, that is fine, but not before we find Tyler. Please, I love him,” Caroline spoke with quivering lips and a broken voice.

I did my best not to sneer as I noticed the venomous tears spilling down her face. I could see the self-hate and loathing filling her eyes and expression.

I could see the regret that was blooming in her stare as she pulled her legs tightly to her chest as her head rested on her kneecaps as she leered at the distance. The azure sky turned a bit darker as the thick white clouds blanketing the sky as the golden rays burned against my skin. I wished that I didn’t have to do this, that my son should be cuddled up on my chest telling me how much he didn’t want to go to school and look at the friends that hated him now merely because of his blood.

The thought alone revolted me, so thinking that I would have to work with this girl forced a sneer to leave my lips as I spoke in an outraged voice while I leaned against the smooth marble columns. 

“I'm supposed to believe that you broke his heart, and now your friends are trying to kill him. It was not Maddox's fault that I chose to break this curse, and he did not even take part in it, yet he is dead. He meant the world to Tyler. He was there when I could not be, and when his mother would not be. Now he is dead, and it is because of your friends!! Now once again, his world is coming crashing down on him, and this time, he might not make it out of this alive, and you want to help!!!” My hand shook with fury as I spoke. 

My voice began to rise as my voice burned with rage as I knew that had my eyes started to burn that my eyes were now in fact, glowing a smooth searing red and not their usually molten gold. Power rose in my chest as my heart thumped against my rib cages, trying to get out of my chest while my fingers began to morph.

What had once been calloused fingers were now fur-covered claws that were as black as night and ready to rip easily through human bone and skin. I had only one thought in mind to kill Caroline. She was the reason that Ty was taken, and now she would be the reason that he was born.

A sneer pulled at my lips as I was blinded by rage. I was ready to lunge, but Mason gripped tightly to my waist, pulling me back on me while Derek had my arms pinned shapely behind my back Dany had her arms wrapped firmly around my neck. They were yanking so hard on me that my bones were starting to ache, and my muscles were screaming for me to stop. It was the last thing that I wanted, but my father was standing in front of me. My father's arms were resting firmly around his shoulder as his eyes were burning with hatred for my actions.

“What did I tell you about your rage!!!! She is here begging you to forgive her for letting her help to save Tyler, and you are trying to kill her. Enough to take him out to the forest and calm him down when we are done here, we are heading to the caves to get Tyler. Before he loses control and kills everyone in this damn town.” I could hear the rage in his voice as this time, he spoke in a murderous edge filling his voice as he spoke.

“I le avea ai o oe ma sui o loʻu aiga, oe usitai i tulafono na ou fai atu ai pe a uma ona nofo lelei lea o le a feagai oe ma le. E pei o luko le mautonu ua sau i ou luma, o le a saisaia oe ma faamalosia e fesuiaʻiina 20 taimi. O le tiga o lei faʻamanatu ia te oe ia tausisi i lou ita le pulea mă ia usitaʻi i le faʻatonuga a ou tuaa, (As a member of my clan, you abide by the rules that I set forth after this is settled, you will be dealt with. As with unruly wolves that have come before you, you will be chained and forced to transition 20 times. The pain will remind you to keep to your temper uncontrol and to heed the order of your ancestors.).” His voice was murderous and sure; I knew that I had pushed the boundaries of my father's rage and now he was no longer playing nice.

Great, Fuck me!!!


End file.
